Condenado
by Srta. Perseidas
Summary: Fuertes, lunaticos, implacables y desquiciados; así son los Uchiha, solo dominados por sus compañeros eternos, maldecidos por los Dioses. Él sabe que la protegerá de todos menos de el. Ella no respirará si él no se lo ordena.
1. Chapter 1

**CONDENADO.**

" **No me pidas algo normal… ¡mírame! Estoy jodido, y lo peor es que lo llevo en los genes"**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

.

.

Era una niña extraña, pero era su amiga, se vestía la mayoría de las veces de hombre, le costaba hablar, y no podía caminar sin sufrir una lesión terrible por su torpeza, pero era su amiga… ¿por eso ahora estaba reventando a golpes a aquel niño?... sí, y se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

.

.

.

Muchas cosas le habían tocado vivir desde su nacimiento, nacer en cuna de oro y pertenecer a una gran y poderosa familia eran unas de ellas, eran las razones principales por las que no dejaba que nadie le pisoteara ni pasara por sobre él, a sus cortos 10 años lo entendía perfectamente…

El nació para cosas grandes.

Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, se atrevería a negarle nada, solo su madre… quizás.

Era constantemente perseguido por niñas caprichosas en busca de su amor, algo que no tenia del todo claro, pero sabía que en algún momento se debería de casar para mantener la dinastía Uchiha, era así y no le molestaba, él sería el patriarca y gobernaría por sobre el resto.

Entonces, si sabía todo aquello… ¿Por qué no podía alejarse de aquella niña?

La miro mosqueado, ella, con su gran chaqueta negra, con aquel gorro horrible, esos pantalones grises de niño, ese flequillo demasiado largo… todos pensarían que era un niño, pero no, era Hinata, aunque le costara admitirlo, era su amiga.

Él la había convertido en su amiga ¿Por qué? Aún no lo tenía claro, pero ella era interesante.

Se la habían presentado como su sirviente, ¿sirviente? ¿Qué podía hacer ella si hasta le costaba respirar? Pero para compañía, ella no estaba mal; jamás lo admitirá, pero le entraban unas ganas terribles de protegerla, algo así como a un cachorro abandonado. Es por eso que, en vez de sirviente, él prefería llamarle para sus adentros **amiga.**

No hablaban mucho, solo se hacían compañía en los recesos, siempre se juntaban en las escaleras del patio trasero, a veces ella llevaba algo para jugar, otras veces no, y así estaba bien, tampoco esperaba grandes cosas de ella.

Quizás por eso es por lo que siempre le sorprendía

Una vez vio sus ojos, hermosos ojos violáceos, aunque jamás lo admitirá, antes muerto.

-h-hoy vi u-una mariposa… -oh, también tartamudeaba, y mucho.

No le molestaba especialmente, su voz era muy suave y aguda, bajita como ella misma, de no ser porque ahí no había ruido alguno jamás la hubiese escuchado.

-Hmp. -

No había algo más que agregar.

Su amiga era débil, muy débil, enfermiza como solo ella podía serlo, tímida y llorona, no miraba a nadie a los ojos y parecía querer fundirse con las paredes.

Entonces porque…

Aquel odio, aquella electricidad toxica recorriendo su cuerpo y haciéndole pegar gritos de furia, sentía el sonido de la carne ser golpeada… era un sonido húmedo y placentero

Oh, era él el que estaba golpeando algo, si, estaba masacrando a un animal… veía todo rojo, no podía distinguir muchas cosas, sus oídos piteaban y parecía estar dentro de un túnel mientras algo cálido escurría por sus manos…

Sangre.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar los sollozos de alguien, una niña… Hinata.

Vio algo deforme debajo suyo, era el animal que estaba golpeando… no, eran el niño que le hizo daño a su amiga.

Se levanto como pudo, todo dolía como el mismísimo infierno, su pierna derecha se movió logrando un gran impacto en aquel abdomen blando y esponjoso, como amaba golpear cosas… y a ese golpe, le siguieron un centenar más, mientras el pequeño cuerpo del niño convulsionaba en el piso.

-U-uchiha-Sama. - un gemido, era ella, estaba en una esquina con las ropas hecha girones, sus piernas eran tan blancas que le incomodo… se sintió sucio.

Todo se volvió un caos luego, Hinata había caído en la inconciencia y ese niño pago aún más las consecuencias por ello.

Ella no podía cerrar los ojos maldita sea, ella debía de ver lo que él era capaz por ella…

-Cobarde. - espeto al aire mientras los adultos llegaban, todo era tan problemático.

Estaba magullado, todo le dolía horrores, haría que su madre le preparara un postre esa noche y se iría a dormir temprano, para mañana con suerte podría sentir las manos.

Quizás se había excedido un poco, solo quizás, y es que, de verle la cara a aquel tipo, era asqueroso.

Pero debían entender, tenían que entender que sus cosas no se tocan, las cosas de un Uchiha son preciadas.

\- ¿y bien?... ¿Algo que decir? – su padre estaba ahí, parado en aquella oficina a la cual le dirigieron luego de haber casi matado a esos niños a pausa, le miro unos instantes mientras analizaba la situación, si… claro que había algo que decir. -

-Llévame a casa, Hinata necesita descansar, su ropa está sucia. - Vio a los padres de los niños golpeados mirarle con reproche, ¿Qué eran ellos? No tenían poder, no tenían agallas ni fuerza, no eran nada. Los miro con aquellos ojos que no transmitían nada, solo uno de los tres niños había salido casi ileso y gemía del susto entre los brazos de su madre. - Cerdo. – espeto con asco.

.

Y si, Sasuke Uchiha a sus cortos 10 años, era una absoluta bestia, intranquilo, explosivo, controlador y profundándome pasional, él había sacado todos los rasgos Uchiha que no había llevado su hermano mayor, como su padre, no sabia que sentir, ¿miedo? ¿orgullo? Era tal la presión que había ejercido sobre él que termino creando una absoluta máquina, un monstruo de batalla.

Miro a la pequeña durmiente sobre los brazos de Maiko, tenía la ropa echa mierda, un profundo corte en el labio, y la cara roja e hinchada; por lo que se alcanzaba a ver, y Sasuke había masacrado a tres niños por esa ella, por lo demás no había mostrado un comportamiento TAN violento antes de que esta misma fuera agredida, así que la cuestión iba de ella, Sasuke había mencionado alguna vez que eran amigos, y los amigos eran familia, y la familia se cuida.

.

-Bien. - pudo ver un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro de su padre, no le parecía divertido en absoluto la situación. -

-Kakashi-sensei ¿Puede transmitir un mensaje? - miro a aquel hombre que alguna vez fue compañero de su padre. -

-claro. - no le gustaba su sonrisa, él siempre sonreía, no importara la situación, se le volvía retorcido. -

-Si vuelven a tocarla, los mataré. - ¿Quizás había sido demasiado infantil? Le preguntaría a su padre luego. -Estas hecha un desastre. - miro a la inconsciente niña de cabello corto, acercándose a su durmiente figura con las manos en los bolsillos, su mirada aun no transmitía nada, quizás la odiaba un poco por hacerle sentir débil. - vamos.

-Luego trataremos los pormenores de esta situación, como comprenderán Hinata está bajo la protección absoluta del "CLAN" Uchiha, lo que sus hijos hicieron hoy no quedara impune, si bien mi Sasuke no debió de tomar acto en tales proporciones, fue en defensa propia de él y de la niña, sus hijos han acosado por meses a mi protegida y hoy simplemente fue el colmo, no pidan que no reaccionemos ante semejante falta. – Su padre tenía un tono de voz profundo, calmo, serio y tajante que siempre le había impuesto respeto, pudo ver como los padres parecían hundirse dentro de sus asientos. - nada más que agregar, Kakashi.

Una de las sirvientas cargo el inerte cuerpo de Hinata y la llevo al auto, no se sentía cómodo con que la tocaran, era indecoroso.

\- ¿Padre? - en todo el trayecto no había despegado sus ojos de ella.

\- ¿mmh? -su padre revisaba su móvil distraídamente.

\- ¿Te he avergonzado? - miro el cuerpo inerte de su amiga en los brazos de Maiko, parecía más tranquila.

-No.- aquello le sorprendió por unos segundos. - tu comportamiento de hoy… no ha sido errado, eres un Uchiha, recuérdalo. -

Quizás eran las palabras más halagadoras que podría haber escuchado nunca de su padre, y las guardaría para el recuerdo mientras tenía la certeza de que nadie volvería a tocar a Hinata nunca más.

A sus cortos 10 años, supo lo que era el sentido de protección y deber que tenía con esa niña, porque ella era débil, escuálida, torpe y patética, jamás podría vivir en un mundo por ella sola, y él se encargaría de cuidarla.

.

.

.

.

NOTAS:

Oh, tanto tiempo si publicar nada, he estado escribiendo y tengo muchas cosas, pero nada completo aún, no he podido sacar otro capítulo de un fic que tengo aquí porque las ideas no vienen, y sin embargo tengo un montón de historias cortas sin terminar que nada tienen que ver con Slow Life… ya se me ocurría algo para seguir en eso.

¡Eh aquí otra invención! Espero les guste, no creo que sea muy largo la verdad, pero vamos, ni yo misma lo sé.

Saluditos.


	2. Chapter 2

**CONDENADO.**

 **II**

" **Podría encerrarte en el mismísimo infierno, y estaría bien para mi"**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

.

.

.

Miraba con detenimiento los amplios jardines de los terrenos Uchiha, los jardines eran uno de los grandes placeres de Uchiha-dono, por lo que siempre se esmeraban en mantenerlos preciosos e inmaculados. Era un deleite para la vista ver los grandes arcos de rosas, los tablones de lirios, jazmines y amapolas. Mantenían dentro de la residencia dos pavos reales, que muchas veces, ella se encargaba de cuidar y que aportaban con la belleza de sus cuerpos y plumas al aire místico que cargaba todo el lugar.

Le gustaba la sensación de cuidar algo.

-Hinata-san, no se entretenga. –

La voz de Ko le saco un susto, llenando sus mejillas de carmín por la vergüenza de haber sido encontrada escaqueándose de sus tareas, trabándose en disculpas. Con una suave risa él le dijo que no importaba, pero debía terminar los deberes.

-… no queremos molestar a los demás ¿cierto? – él siempre había sido bueno con ella, sus vidas no eran fáciles, pero sabía que, sin él, probablemente todo sería aún más difícil.

Termino llevando toda la ropa sucia al cuarto de lavado, esa era su tarea de ese día, recolectar toda la ropa sucia de absolutamente todo el complejo, y llevarla hasta ahí, meterla en las grandes maquinas, centrifugarla y posteriormente colgarla en los jardines traseros.

-A-al menos la casa principal ya está lista. - habló para sí misma quedito, mientras introducía la ultima camiseta que correspondía a Itachi-sama dentro de las barras colgaderas.

\- ¿Qué haces? - se llevo un susto de muerte, ahí entre las sabanas ondulantes por el viento, se encontraba el que era su Amo. – Llegue.

-B-bienvenido a casa S-Sasuke-sama. - habló con ceremonia; como le habían enseñado, otorgándole una pronunciada reverencia. - ¿eh? -

\- ¿y bien? – Su amo estaba completamente sucio, lleno de cortes y moretones, pudo apreciar en una rápida inspección sus nudillos rojos y los zapatos sucios de lo que probablemente era sangre de alguien más, mientras que su rostro se encontraba imperturbable como siempre.

-y-yo… e-es el día de lavado… ¿puedo p-preguntar que le ha sucedido? - estaba realmente preocupada, el solo pensar que le podría pasar algo le hacia temblar como una hoja.

-no te metas Hinata. - respingo ante la dureza de su voz. - prepárame el baño. -

-si. - bajo la mirada con resignación y no poca tristeza.

La verdad no sabia de que se extrañaba, él siempre había sido así, ya debería de estar acostumbrada.

Un poco ausente, con la mirada perdida y el cuerpo en automático se dirigió hacia lo que era la habitación de su Amo, era amplia, en tonos claros, una gran cama americana vestida de blanco, un escritorio negro frente a uno de los ventanales, de los cuales caían cortinas azules, un closet para ropa de diario, junto a una pequeña habitación que servía de closet para la ropa más formal, y el baño, el cual contaba con un gran jacuzzi, un lavabo doble y otra pequeña habitación para el váter. Por lo demás, el cuarto de su Amo era bastante impersonal, serio y frio, como solo él podía serlo. Pero ella sabia que había más, estaba la guitarra bajo la cama, el baúl con fotografías, los cajones con bosquejos y más bosquejos a carboncillo que su amo realizaba cuando se sentía tranquilo, había mucho más de su Amo de lo que el realmente quería mostrar.

Echo a correr el agua, mientras buscaba las toallas y la ropa limpia que él se pondría al salir, luego de que la bañera estuviese llena, ella saldría y volvería al cabo de media hora, para secar todo y darle una limpieza al baño.

Se encontró con Sasuke en la habitación, lucia agotado. Más nada podía decir, no debía meterse en sus asuntos, no es que pudiese hacer algo, pero… era agradable cuando confiaban en ella.

A veces los entrenamientos a los que era él expuesto eran arduos, eso o simplemente se metía en peleas por diversión, a su amo le encantaba la lucha.

 _Solo que ella, simplemente se preocupaba mucho._

Con un pequeño suspiro abrió el armario, sacando una camiseta negra, un buzo gris y un bóxer. Hace mucho había dejado de pensar acerca de que alguien como ella tocara la ropa interior del que era un hombre, era mejor no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

\- ¿Qué te paso? – brinco por tercera vez consecutiva en lo que iba de esa tarde, no le había escuchado acercarse, al darse vuelta para consultarle a que se refería, su vista se perdió ante el trabajado cuerpo del que era su Amo, junto con los grandes moretones que surcaban sus costillas, horrorizándose en el camino.

Sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que hacía, dirigió sus manos a los grandes cardenales que tenía enfrente, todo esto se le estaba escapando de las manos, ¿pero que podía hacer ella? ¿él se seguiría metiendo en peleas hasta terminar muerto por ahí? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Acaricio aquella amoratada piel con lagrimas en los ojos, era muy frustrante.

Sus manos fueron detenidas por las fuertes y magulladas manos de él, quien las acerco a su rostro, inspeccionándolas. Hinata en su fuerte sonrojo y sus nervios, vio cómo su Amo fruncía el ceño ante sus rojas manos, le sonrió avergonzada.

-e-el agua caliente de la lavandería s-Sasuke-sama. - explico quedito. -

-tienes sarpullido. – él le miro con una ceja alzada. – a no ser que seas mortalmente delicada, no creo que el agua caliente logre sacarte ronchas en las manos ¿no? – había sorna en su voz, pero sus ojos mostraban enojo, ¿Qué tan voluble podría ser su amo? –

Escucho su suspiro cansado, mientras terminaba de quitarse los pantalones, dirigiéndose al baño en ropa interior, a lo que ella solo pudo soltar un pequeño gritito de asombro y ocultar su rostro con sus manos, jamás se acostumbraría a él, a su falta de vergüenza.

-venga Hyuuga, como si no me hubieses visto así antes. - le grito él desde el baño burlándose de su persona, si, que, si lo había visto, pero… -

Camino lento al baño para dejar la ropa y las toallas, para entonces su Amo ya se encontraba sumergido en la gran bañera cubierto de espuma.

-no trabajarás más en la lavandería. - fue lo último que le escucho decir antes de salir de ahí.

¿Qué tan malcriada podría llegar a ser? Su cuerpo mismo le intentaba sabotear, resulta que ahora hasta era demasiado delicada para el agua caliente ¿Cómo podría ser eso? Suspiro cansada y llena de culpabilidad.

Se sentía tan inútil.

Quizás en la cocina podría encontrar algo para bajar la rojez de sus manos, su Amo tenia razón, tenia ronchas, y estas a su pesar, comenzaban a picar.

-Hina-chan ¿Qué ha sucedido? Tienes una cara de pena que no me la puedo. - la hermosa mujer estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina mientras parecía no hacer nada.

-Mikoto-sama… etto… - hizo una pequeña reverencia, más no sabia como comenzar ¿la tildaría de inútil?

.

.

Suspiro, habia llegado al fin a su habitación para refugiarse del mundo exterior que le asustaba, la preciosa madre de su Amo le había curado las manos, fue agradable, era como sentir el amor de una madre que nunca tuvo.

-Chiyo-chan… llegue. - hablo bajito hacia una pequeña fotografía de su querida cuidadora fallecida hace varios años atrás. – _quizás si la tuve_.

Y es que aquella abuela se había hecho cargo de ella a sus 94 años, logrando criarla, alimentarla e inculcarle todos los valores de lo que se enorgullecía un poquito, muriendo cuando ella comenzaba a ir al colegio.

" _Mañana iré a verte Chiyo-chan"_

y con ese pensamiento se durmió, totalmente exhausta por lo que tuvo que trabajar en el día, quizás su amo tenia razón, era una debilucha.

¿Cómo estaría él? No dejo que le curasen las heridas, tampoco es que ella fuese a ventilar los secretos de él con su madre, probablemente él la castigaría. Pero ¿Qué hacer?

Sabia por Ko-san de las grandes guerras que se libraban en los países vecinos, la modernidad había llegado al país, seguido de la educación, de más opciones de crecimiento para los ciudadanos, pero eso no quitaba que ciertas cosas se mantuviesen igual, como los kekkei genkai; por ejemplo, aunque la gran mayoría de ciudadanos poca idea tuvieran de estos.

Era mejor no pensar más en esas cosas, no ganaría nada.

Se durmió con el recuerdo de los ojos de su amo, tan bonitos… tan peligroso.

Para cuando se despertó, resulto que él ya se había ido, quizás tendría prácticas, pero era muy mal visto que ella no estuviese ahí para despedirlo y desearle un buen día, ¿estaría enojado con ella? ¿por sus osadías? Quizás debía de disculparse a la tarde.

Sus manos se encontraban mucho mejor, y un avergonzado Ko le pedía disculpas, al final resultaba que el detergente que se había comprado ese mes no era el acostumbrado, o algo así fue lo que entendió, de cualquier forma, él le hizo saber que ya no volvería a la lavandería, que, por contrario, ahora iría a la cocina.

Ahí era donde estaba la verdadera felicidad de Hinata, ahí y en los jardines.

-u-uchiha-dono… p-pido permiso para salir un momento fuera de la residencia. - se encontraba frente al gran despacho del padre de su amo, el patriarca del clan, un hombre serio, inalcanzable pero que, sin embargo, jamás la había tratado con algo más que no fuese delicadeza.

\- ¿a qué se debe tu inesperada solicitud Hinata? Tu no sueles salir. - sí, su amo jamás le había comentado nada, pero las veces que salía, él al enterarse parecía mas molesto de lo usual, era eso por lo que limito sus visitas a la ciudad lo máximo posible, no quería ser una molestia.

-m-m-me gustaría visitar a Chiyo-san… -

El señor de la casa detuvo su escritura para enfocarla en la pequeña niña frente a sus ojos, Hinata pudo apreciar sorprendida como una suave sonrisa se posaba en ese maduro rostro.

-adelante Hinata, llévale flores por mi también ¿quieres? ¿tienes dinero para el transporte? – la pequeña asintió emocionada, alegando que tenia sus ahorros y que no pasaba nada, luego de una rápida y expresiva reverencia, salió corriendo de ahí.

Aviso a Ko que iba de salida, el cual le miro sorprendido, quizás por su extraña felicidad, por el brillo en sus ojos, ¿Quién sabe?

Con su mas bonito vestido azul claro, el cual había sido un regalo de Mikoto-sama para su ultimo cumpleaños número 14, se dispuso a marchar hacia la calle, no sin antes cortar las flores que Uchiha-dono le había pedido llevar en su nombre.

Pocas veces había salido sola, no era común tampoco que la llevaran para hacer las compras, al colegio ya no asistía, tomaba clases 3 veces por semana desde casa y realizaba los exámenes libres a fin de año… solo esperaba que su Amo no se enojara con ella.

Recordaba cuando Chiyo-chan le hablaba de las grandes guerras ninjas, de cómo se hacían las cosas antes, de los niños que a los 12 ya debían de saber matar, de las misiones, del Hokague que cumplía las veces de jefe de estado, y no como primer ministro, como ahora, de las bestias que se sellaban en los niños, de como uno de estos fue el salvador del mundo. Acerca de los Hyuuga que eran hijos de Kaguya, hijos de la mismísima luna, y que al morir volvían ahí, de los poderes que se decían; tenían estos mismos, tantas cosas maravillosas y aterradoras, con las que ella creció, y creyó.

Es por lo que se mantenía en pie, por que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ella misma era la contención de uno de los Uchihas, de los demonios que tanto miedo dieron en el pasado, que por estar solos caían en esa locura, llevando desgracias al mundo.

Una vez le comentaron que ellos simplemente, amaban demasiado.

Quedaban muy pocas familias de esas que se hacían llamar clanes; no conocían a ninguna familia aparte de los Uchiha, tenía estrictamente prohibido acercarse a alguna, los ninjas se habían convertido en soldados que usaban armas, bombas y toda clase de artilugios creados por el hombre, eran muy pocas las personas que podían utilizar el llamado chakra. Luego de su casi extinción, los uchiha fueron los mayores sobrevivientes ante las grandes guerras, siendo ahora una si no es que la única familia más poderosa de todas las dinastías, llevando paz, control y orden ahí por donde iba.

-Chiyo-chan vine…- le hablo a la pequeña tumba ubicada dentro de lo que se consideraban los terrenos Hyuugas dentro de aquel cementerio. - Uchiha-dono envía flores, espero no te moleste q-que saque un poco de hojas ¿cierto?... –

Sonrió en paz, el haber recibido los cuidados de Mikoto-sama le habían recordado el amor de una madre, el amor de Chiyo… siempre le estaría agradecida por haber adoptado a una huérfana como ella.

Se quedo toda la tarde en aquel solitario cementerio, pocas personas pasaban por ahí y no parecían reparar en su persona, en su pequeña mochila había traído su termo con un pequeño bento que compartió feliz con su fallecida cuidadora, si tan solo pudiese ser así siempre, ¿Qué tan solitaria se estaba volviendo?

Chiyo-chan le conto una vez que ella jamás podría haber pertenecido a una academia ninja, porque era demasiado dócil, demasiado gentil para su propio bien, daba gracias a Kami-sama por el tratado que se pactó mil años atrás, en donde se dijo que ya no se formarían más ninjas sino que se quedarían con los que habían, dando fin a las guerras por ese tiempo, no se imaginaba a su amo siendo una maquina de matar a los 12…

 _No es que no lo sea ahora._

Sonrió tristemente, claro que lo sabía, solo que a veces se le olvidaba, él se veía tan normal la mayoría de las veces. Estudiaba ultimo año de secundaria menor, el próximo año ira a bachillerato, lo más probable es que se dedicaría a la economía, le encantaban las proyecciones, el poder prever el futuro simplemente le fascinaba, cuando algo salía como él dijo, su expresión no denotaba nada, pero sus ojos, sus ojos se encendían cual llama, preciosos…

Prometiendo volver, se dispuso a marchar hacia el que consideraba su hogar, ya el cielo se había cubierto de esos hermosos tintes rojizos que le encantaban, le recordaban a los ojos de Sasuke-sama, a veces se volvían rojos…

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos erráticos, que no escucho como alguien se acercaba hasta ella, solo fue consiente de su presencia cuando fue jalada por el brazo, haciendo frente a los molestos ojos de su Amo.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – le susurro con furia contenida. - ¡Responde! - le miro aterrada mientras sentía el fuerte agarre en su brazo, le dolía un poco. - ¿Quién te dejo salir Hinata? ¿acaso no sabes que es peligroso? - su amo estaba tan cerca, sentía su aliento y su respiración agitada en su rostro, no se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos.

-s-s-sasuke-sama y-yo. - _Dios Hinata, no tartamudees ahora. -_ vine a v-ver a-

-joo ¿Quién es ella teme? ¿una amiga? – una figura resplandeciente se acerco hasta ella, todo sol, purpurina y miel, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó, quedando prendada por la candidez que transmitía aquel chico. - Soy Naruto Uzumaki, amigo de este idiota ¿tu quien eres? –

Pudo ver como su amo parecía querer matarla con la mirada, lo cual era de lo más posible, podía ver como estos empezaban a cambiar de color, a lo que, bajo la vista avergonzada, con su rostro de un rojo vivo y un suave "Hyuuga Hinata" fue lo que salió de sus labios.

\- ¿Qué hacen? No me dejen sola- una preciosa mujer de cabello del color de sus flores queridas apareció, Kami-sama… ¿Por qué seguía saliendo gente resplandeciente?

Quería irse a casa…

-A casa, ahora. - fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha; como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, para comenzar a caminar con su sirvienta bien amarrada de su mano.

-Teme no seas malo con hina-chan, ¡así no se trata a una mujer idiota! - pudo ver un pequeño tic en el ojo de su querido amo. - ¡deberíamos de salir un día hina-chan! - se despidió el joven brillante, a lo que solo atino a sonrojarse en exceso y asentir. -

-maldita sea Hinata, no le asientas. - habló su amo desde adelante, el cual le miraba por el rabillo del ojo con hastiado. - ese imbécil es capaz de ir a buscarte a casa. -

-oh… yo l-lo siento… p-por interrumpir su día a-amo. - no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara. - vine a v-ver a chiyo-san… u-uchiha-dono me autorizo y yo pensé q-que-

\- ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué no habría problema? ¿Quién es tu amo Hinata? – para ese entonces ya se encontraba acorralada en la pared de una solitaria calle residencial. - ¡responde con un demonio! -susurro amenazante luego de varios silencios, su amo no era un ser especialmente paciente.

-u-usted… - se comenzaba a hacer pequeña.

\- ¿y a quien mierda le debes de pedir permiso? - todo comenzaba a sonar lejano.

-a usted. - sus oídos pitaban, y algo parecido al papel arrugado era lo que escuchaba, no lo soportaba.

\- ¿y que si te hubiese pasado algo? – fue como un golpe de aire fresco, el haber respirado aire luego de estar ahogándose sin saberlo, le miro asombrada, su amo respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos estaban rojos y su cabello desordenado. - maldita sea hina… no llores. -

 _Hina_.

Él le decía hina a veces; sobre todo cuando eran niños, ¿Por qué estaba llorando a todo esto? Era el regaño que se merecía ¿no? Era solo que a veces ella le tenia demasiado miedo, no un miedo a ser destruida por él, eso para ella era una muerte aceptable, era el recibir su odio, eso jamás podría superarlo si es que alguna vez pasara.

Unos fuertes brazos le cobijaron, mientras una mano le acariciaba el cabello, calmándola y anestesiándola, acomodo su rostro sobre el ya amplio pecho de su amo, él era muy alto, para sus 15 años era todo un gigante, le hacia sentir pequeñita mas de las veces.

-s-solo quería venir a ver a Chiyo-chan, n-no quería molestarlo, n-no…- decía ya más calmada, más aún aferrada como si la vida se le fuese en ello al torso de su amo, esperando que este le perdonase. Ella no podría vivir si él la odiaba. _"me sentía tan sola"_ pero eso era algo que jamás le diría, no en sus cinco sentidos al menos.

-solo… no vuelvas a salir sin mi autorización ¿has entendido? – se vio alzada del mentón, enfrentando esos temibles ojos que le fascinaban, los cuales se encontraba ya de un color ónix, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la belleza indiscutible del que era su amo. - si quieres salir solo dilo, te acompañare a la mierda que sea. - sorprendida, asintió, sin saber que mas decir.

Se encaminaron hacia su hogar, sentía un extraño frio al no tenerle en contacto de nuevo, ¿Qué había sido eso?

-s-sasuke-sama ¿está mejor de sus heridas? – se atrevió a preguntar una vez pasado todo el alboroto.

-oh, ahora soy Sasuke-sama, hace un momento fui amo ¿me estabas comprando Hinata? -

-y-yo no… ¡n-no me atrevería a-amo! - aclaro rápidamente una sonrojada Hyuuga, presa de sus nervios y vergüenzas retorcía la punta de su vestido.

-me siento usado Hinata ¿Qué harás al respecto? – le miro sorprendida, era su idea o el… ¿intentaba hacerle feliz?

-lo que el amo quiera. - aseguro con convicción, y ese extraño brillo de determinación apareció en sus ojos. - p-puedo preparar su platillo favorito amo… me han relevado a la c-cocina. - empuño sus pequeñas manitos vendadas en señal de fuerza, a lo que el Uchiha sonrió quedamente, divertido.

-no vuelvas a asentir cuando alguien te diga que pueden quedar Hinata, eso solo lo harás conmigo. - abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, no pudo impedir quedar estática en su sitio, por un momento le pareció ver algo… algo en esos ojos, algo que no había visto nunca.

Su corazón dio un vuelco irreconocible y su estómago se apretó de nervios.

\- ¿Qué? ¿te quedaras ahí toda la noche? -su amo le miraba desde varios metros más adelante, con esa expresión de aburrimiento. - me debes unos onigiris con tomate. -

Sonrió feliz, y se sintió tonta por pensar que podría llegar a estar sola, eso jamás, porque estaba él…

Se dice que los hyuuga son aquellos que están para acompañar, dar consuelo y proteger a los Uchiha, que más que sirvientes, son compañeros. Pero lo que Hinata entendió ese día, que ahí, el que hacia todas esas cosas no era ella, era él, y por ello siempre le estaría profundamente agradecida, hasta en los días en los que él no la podía ni ver.

-lo que paso hoy, que no se vuelva a repetir Hinata, sabes perfectamente que este mundo no es el que te pinta tu institutriz. - Sasuke ni le miro a la cara, no hacia falta.

.

.

.

NOTAS

Pues ya vamos viendo el mundo en el que se desenvuelve todo ¿cierto? Es una mezcla de mundo espiritual, mundo moderno, post-ninja, etc, etc. :D Puede que existan cambios en lo que se refiere a mundo ninja, a la historia de este, así que si ven algo que no fue lo dicho por el creador, que no me regañéis, que no pasa nada.

Me gusta el amor intenso, ese que te deja marcas, más no por ello vamos a aceptar que nos corten las alas. No debemos idealizar el amor toxico como romántico, es lo que es, toxico, y nos gusta (en la literatura) más no lo confundamos con un amor idílico, teniendo en claro eso todo bien, a disfrutar de este Sasuke maniático y esta Hinata demasiado ingenua y buena para el mundo.

Saluditos.

Muchas gracias a todas las personitas hermosas que comentaron y dieron su opinión, a las personitas que dieron a favoritos y seguir, no pensé que recibiría tanto amor y estoy agradecida.

 **Dagorfly * GpeDeAmerica * Hf any * Sandra D* Ginko-chan`s Sugar Content* Kislev* ROMANA* Esther82.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CONDENADO.**

 **III**

" **Te necesito libre y segura, a mi alcance y donde mis ojos te vean"**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El fuerte sonido de algo que se ha roto interrumpió su labor, las fuertes pisadas de alguien le hicieron respingar en el que era su sitio de descanso, vio a un enfurecido Sasuke Uchiha salir como tromba por el pasillo, sin siquiera mirarla.

¿Qué habría pasado?

Lo mejor era dejarle solo por un tiempo, con el tiempo había aprendido que cuando estaba así, lo mejor para su salud mental e integridad física; era no correr tras él, como muchas veces lo hizo.

Es que ¿Cómo no preocuparse?

Decidió por lo pronto, seguir en su afanado pasatiempo de prensar flores y realizar cuadros con estas.

Ya iría a ver como estaba el gruñón de su amo más tarde.

.

.

Era inconcebible, inaudito, estúpido… irónico, ¿en que clase de mundo otros mandaban por sobre tus pertenencias? Sonrió, pensando al mismo tiempo que, en que clase de mundo aún existían amos y esclavos.

 _En tu puto mundo._

Se tiro de cualquier forma en su cama, tapando su rostro con uno de sus brazos.

 _Sabía que Hinata estaba afuera, en el pasillo, podía verle por la pequeña abertura que había quedado en las puertas corredizas, le veía en tal paz y calma que prefirió no ir a atormentarle, privándose a si mismo de sus sonrojos y nerviosismo tan característicos._

 _-hina-chan está preciosa ¿no crees Sasu? – su hermano a su derecha le sonreía amablemente, a simple vista._

 _Sabia perfectamente que lo único que buscaba era provocarlo._

 _-mantén tus ojos fuera de ella itachi. - le advirtió, a lo que su hermano mayor solo sonrió. - tú tienes a tu Sai-kun ¿no? – murmuro por lo bajo en doble sentido, sabiendo lo mucho que molestaba a su hermano referirse a su sirviente de esa forma.-_

 _-mph. - su madre había llegado justo en el momento en el que se venia una pequeña lucha verbal. -_

 _\- ¿Cómo te ha ido en las clases cariño? – ajena a todo conflicto, ella les sonreía amablemente._

 _-bien madre, Sai ha sido mi mayor apoyo en estos momentos, gracias al cielo él sabe cocinar. - su madre rio por lo bajo._

 _-oh… ¿y que más sabe hacer el pequeño Sai-kun? – hablo con lasciva él mismo, recibiendo una feroz patada por debajo de la mesa, justo en las canillas. -_

 _\- ¿y él no ha querido inscribirse en alguna carrera? ¿no me digas que lo estas deteniendo itachi? – su madre era la principal defensora de la autonomía Hyuuga._

 _-para nada madre, él mismo me ha notificado sus deseos de solo servir, quizás más adelante le he propuesto sacar algo referente a las finanzas, seria de utilidad para lo que tengo planeado, pero…- no pudo evitar ver por unos segundos, los ojos tristes de su hermano mayor. - él siempre ha sido libre de elegir. -_

 _-servir… ¿eh? – le miro de forma socarrona mientras se engullía un pan. – Sai le sirve muy bien. ¿no crees Madre?_

 _-Y dime Sa-su-kun ¿Qué tanto te sirven a ti? – no pudo evitar atorarse con el pan que afanadamente estaba comiendo._

 _Bien, merecido se lo tenía._

 _-Hinata deberá cursar bachillerato en algún instituto. - Fugaku había hablado, a lo que itachi le miro sorprendido, de todos era sabido sus aprensiones para con Hinata, eso ya no era tema._

 _\- ¿Por qué? – Sasuke comenzaba a enojarse, no, eso no iba a pasar, no si él podía evitarlo. -yo no he decidido nada._

 _-es necesario ¿no has pensado que quizás ella tenga sueños? - no, con esa mierda no._

 _\- ¿sueños? ¿de que mierda me hablas viejo? – hablo furioso. - tiene los sueños que yo le permito tener, al contrario que itachi, yo si sé el valor de un Hyuuga, y su posición, ella no necesita estudiar ni valerse por si misma, me tiene a mi y con eso basta. -_

 _Se lo había prometido a si mismo…_

 _-Sasuke… querido, escucha a tu padre, no la limites mi amor…- no, su madre tampoco. ¿es que nadie le entendía?_

 _¿limitarla? ¿es que no recordaban la clase de monstruos que existían afuera? Y no solo hablaba de su misma especie._

 _-Tú decides a que instituto irá, pero la decisión está tomada Sasuke, no seas inconsecuente. – habló autoritario su padre._

 _¿bien? ¿así de fácil? ¿y que mierda hacia él ahora?_

Golpeo con una de sus manos el colchón a su lado, estaba furioso, no entendía por qué su padre quería involucrar a Hinata en esas cosas, era inservible, ella perfectamente podía seguir estudiando desde casa, protegida, cuidada y a su alcance, así lo había hecho hasta ahora y nunca hubo un solo problema, sacaba buenas calificaciones, tampoco es que ella hubiese mostrado indicios de querer estudiar fuera ¿o sí? ¿ella habría hablado con el viejo? No, se sabía muy bien que le tenia pavor a las multitudes y jamás haría algo para enojarle, su lealtad era extraordinaria.

¿entonces? ¿sueños? ¿realización personal? Y una mierda.

¿Qué debía de hacer? Solo serían tres años, pero bastaron meses para que ella fuera brutalmente agredida por esos engendros, y ahora estaban sus fans, esas escuálidas muchachitas que no le dejaban, ¿Qué hacer? Amenazarlas a todas. Podría con ello. ¿podrían secuestrarla? ¿alguno de esos lunáticos aparecería para llevársela? Era sabido que los Uchiha creaban enemigos muy fácilmente, el mismo Sai había sido secuestrado en una oportunidad, por supuesto que, los responsables no vivieron, y para sumarle aún más, los malditos Hyuugas eran preciados.

Le sintió tocar suavemente, esperaría tres segundos y luego pasaría, ella era así.

\- ¿a-amo? - su timidez y nerviosismo le prendía como no tenia ella idea, pero no podía, no aún.

-pasa Hinata. - con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado le vio acercarse, hasta quedar al lado de su cama. – padre quiere que estudies fuera. – observo sus expresiones, del asombro al horror en un segundo, suspiro cansado. - no tiene por qué ser así, si no quieres lo entenderán. - francamente él no quería ni un solo poquito, pero eso ella no tenía porque saberlo.

-y-yo no… no lo sé. - sin poder evitarlo realmente, tomando uno de sus finos brazos la tiro sobre la mullida cama, encarcelándola con su cuerpo. - ¡amo! - exclamo ella confundida.

-silencio. – ordenó.

No quería pensar, sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo le tranquilizaba de una manera que no explicaba, quizás simplemente tenía que ser así, después de todo, ella era la mujer que Kaguya le obsequio.

Paso su brazo por la pequeña cabeza de su sirvienta, mientras el otro rodeaba su estrecha cintura, Hinata a sus ya casi 15 años tenia un cuerpo de infarto, sumado a su extraña personalidad, a todo eso agregar que él simplemente era un retorcido de mierda, era inevitable, le ponía.

-quiero dormir. - susurró el, cómplice, demasiado cerca de su oído como para que sea casualidad, vio su rostro de reojo, mantenía sus bonitos ojos cerrados en una clara mueca de nerviosismo extremo, su rostro de un adorable carmín mientras mordía fuertemente sus labios. -

-a-amo… ¿esta b-b-bien que yo e-este aquí? – apenas si pudo entender bien a que se refería, sonrió altanero al ver el pobre estado de su esclava.

-si te vas me enojare. - el silencio les embargo por esos momentos.

Siempre había disfrutado de su contacto, no era lo usual, más siempre que podía solía tocarla, abrazarla, tomar de sus pequeñas manos, ¿eso le convertiría en alguna especie de maniático? Bueno, no es que la palabra le cayera mal de todas formas, era lo que era.

-amo.- alzo un poco el rostro para mirarle mejor, tenía una expresión que tristeza que le irritaba.- yo… ¿n-no pasara nada? – le costo un momento entender a que se refería.- ¿e-estaría bien que yo f-fuese a algún i-instituto? – chito enojado, frustrado más que nada, ella en el fondo deseaba ir, y sabía que lo que ella quisiese; mientras el pudiese dárselo sin arrancarse la cabeza ni morir de celos, probablemente lo iba a tener.

Se tiro sobre la cama, observando atentamente el techo, cavilando sus posibilidades.

-bien, iras. - poso sus orbes negros sobre el rostro de su esclava, que le miraba con asombro. - irás al instituto Konohagakure, estarás los dos años que yo estaré, tercero lo darás libre, más no te puedo dar. - _sin perder la puta cabeza._

Vio su expresión de felicidad, acarició su cabello con lentitud, pensando quizás que era demasiado pronto para exponerla al mundo, pero ¿Cuándo estaría él preparado? Probablemente nunca, después de todo, él era un autentico troglodita.

No había otra opción; al menos eso creía él, de todos, Konohagakure era el lugar mas seguro dentro del radio en el que podía protegerla, Hinata entendía de los peligros, más no sabía mas allá de lo que él quisiese que supiera, la quería atenta, más no aterrada. La familia tiene estrictamente prohibido hablar de más, había reglas que Hinata no se molestaba en preguntar del porque de su existencia, si él decía que no, era no y punto, y estaba bien para ella, odiaba pensar el hecho de que en el fondo ella quisiese un "si" a algo, y el no alcanzara a verlo, a prever aquel deseo, por que entonces, ella lo olvidaría y seria como si nunca hubiese deseado nada, matando ciertas partes de ella que francamente le encantaban, lo único que él quería era poner el mundo a sus pies, ¿pero cómo hacerlo cuando también quería encerrarla? ¿Cómo pasarían los años entre los dos?

-m-me esforzare Sasuke-sama… ¡l-lo prometo! - él le miro ceñudo.

-solo no asientas cuando alguien te invite a salir Hinata. - aún no le perdonaba la última vez. - estaré muy cabreado si eso pasa. -

-y-yo solo s-salgo con el amo… de todas f-formas ¿a que saldría? - miro su bonito rostro, era la viva expresión de la inocencia. Suspiro derrotado, no había caso, lo más probable es que se paliaría más veces de las que en este año iban, y lo peor, con simples humanos.

\- ¿si alguien te invita al cine? – vio como la expresión de duda paso a una de completa fascinación, bajo la cabeza dándose una fuerte palmada en la frente al ya saber lo que esta respondería.

\- ¿p-puedo ir al cine? - le miraba con tales ojos de cordero degollado que era inevitable, imposible e inaudito pensar en decirle que no.

-a eso me refiero Hinata… solo- está bien, lo dejaba, ya habría tiempo para hablar de eso. - quiero dormir. - aseguró cansado.

-oh… entonces m-me retiro. - cuando Hinata hizo el intento de levantarse, fue inmediatamente atraída hacia sus brazos, siendo prisionera de este por segunda vez en el día, Sasuke podría acostumbrarse muy fácilmente a tenerla así. -

-no he dicho que puedas retirarte _esclava_. – pudo apreciar como un lindo sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro, bajando su mirada en señal de obediencia. -

-s-sí señor. - tímidamente abrazó al que era su amo, descansando su rostro en su amplio pecho, Sasuke por su parte la estrecho con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro les tapaba con el cobertor.

Si tan solo pudiese tenerla así para siempre, ahí, en su cama, segura y protegida, totalmente ajena al mundo, todo seria perfecto.

.

.

Pateo con fuerza el basurero, logrando que este esparciera todo su contenido por el pasillo del instituto, estaba furibundo, no solo por soportar las absurdas clases de ese día; que francamente no había prestado atención, sino que francamente, toda la situación del ingreso de Hinata era lo que le tenía así, crispado de los nervios y totalmente volátil, aún no lo aceptaba y no lo aceptaría nunca.

Si por ABC motivo Hinata sufría, no solo su padre sufriría las consecuencias. Volvió a patear el humilde basurero, el cual esta vez si sufrió una deformación.

\- ¿Qué mierda te pasa teme? - grito su rubio amigo exasperado, un tanto asustado y preocupado por la actitud del pelinegro, osea, sabía que era un inestable de mierda, lunático, psicópata, y hasta un asesino posiblemente, ¡pero él se desquitaba con personas, no con bonitos tarros de basura!

-Sasuke-kun ¿estas bien? – Sakura se les había acercado al escuchar a Naruto gritarle a su amor imposible. - ¿Por qué gritaban Naruto? – con el ceño fruncido se dirigió a su amigo.

-el teme que da miedo… -vio como una gran sonrisa zorruna se posó en sus morenas facciones. - quizás su hina-chan le dejo al fin, porque se dio cuenta que es un- Naruto para ese entonces ya había esquivado una patada y dos puñetazos de su querido amigo.

\- ¿hina-chan? - ¿Quién era? ¿una mujer? ¿Sasuke-kun con una mujer? – _¿q-quien es hina-chan Naruto?_

-No te metas sakura, no te incumbe. -salto ante la voz de ultratumba que tenía su compañero pelinegro, ¿siempre iba a ser así? Siempre había pensado que eran amigos, que quizás hasta podrían ser algo más en un futuro, cuando este se diera cuenta que su amor, de su persistencia y constancia para con él, pero no… él jamás le contaba nada, las pocas cosas que sabia eran por Naruto, aquel hiperactivo rubio era el único que había logrado entrar en el frio corazón del uchiha, y aún así… -

-Hey teme ¿Qué haremos hoy? – y él siempre hacia como si nada, por más desplantes que les hiciese Sasuke, Naruto rara vez se enojaba, se entendían bien; supuso sakura. -

\- ¿Qué haremos? No recuerdo haberte dicho algo imbécil. - él ya se veía más calmado, más sakura sabia que no era así, su cuerpo emanaba violencia, tanta que le daba miedo, él siempre era así de inestable… ¿Por qué le gustaba? Oh si, por que todo lo podía, por que a sus ojos era un Dios sobre mortales.

-venga teme, vamos a los juegos, así se te pasan tus mierdas, no querrás llegar a descargarte con hina-chan ¿cierto? – y nuevamente la nombraban, ¿Quién era ella? – jeje… aunque no veo el porque no.- un golpe certero, dejo a su amigo semi-muerto en el piso.

Sasuke por su parte siguió caminando, que no era una mala idea, su miembro se lo agradecería enormemente, pero no pasaría, no al menos ese día, sonrió por lo bajo ante sorpresa de la pelirrosa.

-Adiós. - le paso a decir, no sin antes darle un puntapié en las costillas de su querido amigo. - idiota.

Naruto se paro como pudo una vez aquella alma negra estuvo fuera de su vista, riendo por lo bajo y teniendo una gran mancha rojiza en uno de sus cachetes. Sakura le miraba sin haber entendido nada de nada. De hecho, no entendía como esos dos eran amigos siquiera.

-Naruto… ¿Quién es hina-chan? -le sorprendió cuando este le sonrió sonrojado, rascándose su magullada mejilla.

-lo siento sakura-chan, no puedo decírtelo. –se paró como pudo, limpiándose el polvo sobre su ya sucia camisa blanca. – Kami-sama, hoy estaba de un humor de perros… ¡¿le viste esa cara sakura-chan?! ¡Ese bastardo da un miedo que te cagas!... – no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de desastre que tenia su amigo.

Si, Sasuke daba miedo _. Hina-chan_ … algo parecido a un vacío en su pecho se formo al pensarle, imaginar que quizás era la tan esperada novia de su compañero, la que había logrado atravesar todo ese fango que tenia por alma… esa que abrazaba su corazón.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS**

HEY! Me encanta este Sasuke atormentando y enojado, por el momento vamos hilando trama creo yo, tengo escrito algo así como 3 capítulos por delante, que voy corrigiendo según me van llegando ideas, supuse que este estaba bien así que lo saco antes.

Me alivia un montón que todas tengamos mas o menos el mismo pensamiento con respecto al amor toxico y sepamos diferenciar, que no queramos esto, pero lo sepamos disfrutar en este espacio hermoso. Que sé que por aquí también hay niñas chiquitas, no me gustaría que creciesen idealizando algo que no es, ¡que después las matan mis amores! Triste pero cierto, yo ya estoy grandecita así que creo que hablo con conocimiento de causa.

Estoy emocionada por toda la gente que comento, los que me volvieron a comentar y dar su apoyo, los nuevos favoritos y seguidores, de verdad que se siente lindo saber que les gusta lo que escribo :c hasta me pondré sentimental. Gente, ustedes me ponen una sonrisa en la cara y eso no tengo como agradecérselos más que seguir escribiéndoles.

¡Saluditos!

Ginko-chan's Sugar Content

dagorfly

Yna-Senpai

R0MANA

Sandra D

Mel Blackstone

Miracle of the Moon

AMA-SAMA

Me sacaron risotadas con sus comentarios chicas (creo que no hay ningún chico hasta el momento por aquí), no se que tipo de comentarios recibiré cuando empiece el lemmon (viva el lemmon) jajaj


	4. Chapter 4

**CONDENADO.**

 **IV**

" **Es la única forma que tengo de amarte, si lo aceptas o no, da igual"**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

¿Qué hora serian? Estaba oscuro, se encontraba en una zona en la que apenas si llegaba la luz de la casa principal, por lo que el cielo se veía completamente estrellado, precioso, efímero.

Hacia frio, salía vaho de su pequeña boca, sus piernas temblaban ya casi incontrolables y sus dientes castañeaban cada tanto, costaba respirar por el esfuerzo de su cuerpo en seguir caliente, completamente apretado.

Pero no podía moverse de ahí, completamente recostada sobre la mojada hierba, con brazos y piernas extendidos cual estrella, se encontraba Hinata observando el inmenso firmamento.

Por el momento no se movería de ahí, se sentía triste, así que no había razón alguna para moverse hasta que todo pasara, todo estuviera bien nuevamente.

 _¡ya está bien! - el grito furioso de su amo le saco de balance seguido del golpe que sufrió el mueble. - no me jodas más, tú y tus malditos caprichos pueden irse a la mierda Hinata ¡a la mierda! –_

 _\- ¿q-que sucede amo? - intento en vano tranquilizarlo. - y-yo lo siento si he c-cometido algún error y-yo… no_

 _\- ¡que te calles! Detesto escucharte. - vio el asco reflejado en esas negras pupilas que por momentos se volvían rojas, no… así no.- no haces mas joderme la existencia maldita sea_

 _-a-amo n-no-_

 _-vete. - su corazón termino de quebrarse con esa simple palabra. - no quiero verte._

Ni siquiera intento no derramar lágrimas, la verdad era que le había dolido, y mucho. ¿Por qué la trataba así? ¿Qué había hecho ella?

Nada a su parecer, solo había entrado llevando una pequeña merienda a su protector, encontrándolo en ese estado tan… furioso. ¿Qué había hecho? Solo pregunto si se encontraba bien, y luego al no obtener respuesta cual geisha decidió que lo mejor era callar… dolía, y dolía mucho.

Sobre todo, la manera en la que fue sacada de la habitación de su amo, como si fuera un vagabundo, una cualquiera a la que le cerraban la puerta en la cara, siendo las marcas rojizas en sus muñecas la prueba de ello, pronto se volverían moradas y se vería obligada a cargar con ellas como la muestra de ser una completa inútil. La verdad era que eso había pasado muchas veces en su corta vida, desplantes, tristezas, ojos fríos, regaños y gritos, pero nunca lo había sentido con tanta fuerza como ese día, su pequeño corazoncito retumbo de tristeza y dolor, hubo algo familiar en verle en ese estado, algo vago.

-a-amo estúpido. - susurro a la nada, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus costados llegando hasta sus orejas.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí? No lo sabía, solo que no quería moverse, que la buscasen, no le importaba, es más, dudaba que alguien la buscase. Sasuke-sama estaba enojado con ella, así que ¿Qué más daba? No había ningún motivo para siquiera intentar estar bien.

Más lagrimas cayeron, ¿caprichos? ¿Qué caprichos podría tener ella si toda su miserable vida la paso restringida? Hasta que llego él ni siquiera tenía idea acerca de los pequeños placeres de sentirse mimada… ¿pero él tenía una idea? No, por supuesto que no, para él solo existía él mismo y ella…

Ni siquiera era importante.

Lloro, desconsolada, al caer en cuenta de aquello, a su amo no le interesaba, ¿Qué hacía ella ahora? Dolía tanto, pero sin entender del todo aquel dolor, ella sabía muy en el fondo que no era imprescindible para él, entonces ¿Qué esperaba? Poco a poco fue sucumbiendo a ese letargo doloroso en el que se impuso, encaprichada y sin importarle absolutamente nada, ¿moriría ahí? ¿Qué tanto dolor podría llegar a soportar en un futuro si todo continuaba así? A sus cortos 14 años había derramado demasiadas lagrimas por su propio bien, y se durmió, en un letargo sin sueños.

\- ¿mmh? ¡¿Hina-chan?¡ –

.

.

Se sentía pesada, como si hubiese corrido mucho el día anterior, sus ojos apenas si podía abrirlos de lo hinchados que se encontraban, y el dolor de cabeza no se hizo esperar, dudaba haber tenido un tan mal despertar alguna vez, aunque como pintaba su futuro, quizás debería de comenzar a acostumbrarse.

Suspiro, sabiendo que tendría que levantarse dentro de poco a preparar el desayuno de él, desearle con la mejor de las sonrisas y la mas hermosa y pulcra reverencia un buen día, él como siempre, no diría nada, no la miraría si quiera, tomaría todo lo que tuviera que tomar y se iría, sin mirar atrás… ¿siempre había sido así su relación?... ¿tan… cansada?

En lo que pareció un gemido de resignación, se propuso a levantar, de inmediato cayendo en cuenta de algo. Aquella no era su habitación y lo que portaba definitivamente no era su ropa. La recordaba vagamente, muy vagamente ¿quizás en un sueño? ¿quizás en otra vida? Los Hyuuga creían en la rencarnación, y el fuerte sentimiento de _deja vu_ que tuvo no se le hizo del todo extraño.

-veo que despiertas hina-chan. - una voz demás conocida para ella le sorprendió, un joven vestido completamente de negro le miraba desde la puerta ¿hace cuánto estaba ahí? ¿Qué hacía ahí?

¿Aquello seria su cuarto?

\- ¡s-sai-kun! – el primer pensamiento que tuvo al verle fue que su amo la mataría, porque ahí estaba Sai Hyuuga, y aquel era; lo más probable, su cuarto, y dicha instalación se encontraba en el lugar más prohibido para ella. Los patriarcales. - ¿usted me trajo? - su voz salió mas raposa de lo que pretendía, enserio le dolía todo y el miedo corría por su torrente sanguíneo haciéndole dificultosa la respiración.

No podía evitar sentir una vergüenza tremenda al pensar que aquel muchacho la vio en paños menores al quitarle sus prendas y ponerle una de las suyas, la enorme camiseta negra.

-le he encontrado durmiendo en el jardín hina-chan. – en su pecho se abrió un hueco y algo frio calo en su estómago, alguien más la había visto en ese estado deplorable- no debería de hacer eso… alguien podría preocuparse hina-chan. - le vio negar suavemente.

-n-no lo creo… yo _n-no s-soy importante_. - sonrió lo mejor que pudo. - muchas gracias p-por ayudarme s-sai-kun. - el hombre solo le vio con tristeza.

-no sabía donde se localizaba su habitación ahora, así que la traje a la mía… por supuesto, nadie le vio. - Hinata se sorprendió ante eso ultimo.

Asintió quedamente, las casas patriarcales quedaban lo más alejadas de lo que se consideraba la casa matriz, en donde residían los Uchihas, pegada a esa inmensa mansión de estilo imperial, se encontraban las casas de las mujeres; casas matriarcales, que estaba compuestas por sirvientas con implicación divina y niños, no se admitían hombres, y los niños al cumplir los 10 años se irían a los patriarcales para entrenar y volverse feroces, el único hombre que se permitía era Ko; alguna vez escucho de las mujeres que era un eunuco, más no se atrevía a preguntárselo directamente, por otro lado, todo Hyuuga normal y corriente; no candidato a compañero directo, vivía en los terrenos alejados, formaban sub-casas, familias, muchos trabajan en las empresas Uchiha, otros se dedicaban a la agricultura dentro de los grandes terrenos, era una muy grande comunidad y nunca había escuchado de alguno que quisiese irse. Si bien aquello era lo que Fugaku-dono le había contado, había escuchado también que aquel lugar, para los niños divinos, era el infierno en la tierra.

Sai era uno de ellos, había sido derivado a las casas patriarcales al fondo, para ser entrenado en el arte de la guerra, para así, defender a su amo, ¿Cómo los entrenaban? Nadie sabía, solo se podía apreciar como estos se iban siendo niños y volvían siendo hombres, tétricos, silenciosos y sumisos.

Lo que había pasado ahí con ella, era algo que sabía, jamás podría contarle a su amo sin recibir un castigo terrible. Tenía estrictamente prohibido salir de lo que se consideraba, casa matriz. Nunca pregunto el porqué, no quería saber, no lo necesitaba, pero… ¿Qué había ahí? Si solo vivían esa humilde gente de su clan ¿Qué tanto peligro podría correr alguien como ella?

Alguien le comento, la única vez que pregunto, que aquel lugar seria su muerte.

Respiro forzosamente, mirándole con suplica. Necesitaba salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, su cuerpo temblaba y no podía controlar sus manos.

-Hey, tranquila… nadie te ha visto, te sacare de aquí lo prometo. -temblaba como una hoja, y su precario estado emocional no ayudaba en nada. - Hina-chan mirame. - le hizo caso. - nadie te hará daño hina-chan, sobre mi cadáver. -

-g-gracias sai-kun… hace tiempo que no le veía, d-disculpe mis modales. - se levantó de ahí como pudo, no pudiendo evitar la mirada de apreciación que vio en los ojos de Sai hacia sus piernas, le hizo sentir extremadamente incomoda.

-tranquila, es mi culpa…- le miro sin comprender. - no tengo acceso a la mansión, y hubiese sido realmente malo que los señores me vieran con usted, ya sabe… el amo Sasuke es- vio su sonrisa avergonzada. - la verdad tuve un poco de miedo y pensé que seria mejor traerla aquí…

Lo entendía, su amo era irracional y para ella estaba prohibido tener algún tipo de amistad con algún miembro varón del clan, nunca desestimo ni encontró excesivo su mandato, siempre fue mas bien solitaria por lo que si tenia prohibido el contacto con otros, solo le facilitaban las cosas, no tenia que esforzarse en hablar, y para ser francos, a ella solo con que su amo le hablara, era suficiente, pero aún así…

-venga, la llevare de regreso.

Se calzo como pudo sus sandalias, y no con menos vergüenza por sus vestimentas tan precarias, salieron.

¿Qué hora serian? ¿las 7 u 8? El sol ya había salido, alumbrando todo a su paso, la escarcha centellaba cual diamantes, y de su boca salían suaves nubes de vapor, pero no había tiempo de sentir frio, tenía que correr prácticamente por su vida, por que Sasuke-sama no se podía enterar que ella estuvo ahí, no solo le castigaría físicamente; como sabía muy bien que podía llegar a pasar, sino, que no la dejase salir por años, una vez te daban una orden, convenía cumplirla, y esa de no entrar a las casas patriarcales, era una expresamente dicha.

Sai la guiaba de la mano, deteniéndose de vez en cuando, ocultándose de ojos indiscretos que harían correr la voz de que una de las mujeres merodeaba por ahí, doblaron por un callejón que les conduciría hacia el pasadizo que conectaba con los jardines principales.

Hinata no podía evitar maravillarse con las estructuras medievales en las que vivían, casas estilo oriental, jardines preciosos de piedras y aguas que pronto se llenarían de nieve, era como saltar a otra época, si bien la mansión era de este estilo, con varios pisos superiores, muy similar a un templo, por dentro estaba ya modernizada, al menos en lo que eran las habitaciones, y la cocina.

A lo lejos pudo vislumbrar los campos de cultivos, con tierras fértiles y sin plantar aún, el invierno estaba ahí y todo ya había sido cosechado, sintió paz, sintió libertad y unas ansias de conocer que se ocultaba detrás de aquellas colinas, de aquellos bosques que se veían a lo lejos de un tono azulado, prácticamente se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al sentirse dichosa por esa preciosa oportunidad, única e irrepetible, porque jamás volvería a pisar esas tierras prohibidas.

Cruzaron pequeños bosques, con senderos minúsculos por los cuales, imaginaba, solo transitaba Sai, y sin saberlo realmente, ya se encontraba en terreno familiar.

-s-sai-kun. - llamo la atención de este. - gracias… - se atrevió a hablar una vez estuvieron dentro de los jardines, alejados aún de todos más lo suficientemente cerca como ser vistos.

-no tengo idea del porque le he encontrado en ese estado hina-chan, pero quiero que entienda que eres importante, lo es para mí al menos.- le aseguro este, poniendo ambas manos sobre los pequeños hombros de su amiga, sonriéndole como siempre.- si algo… llega a pasar, búsqueme, sé que podré ayudarle ¿entiende a lo que me refiero? – era la primera vez que le veía serio, con ese rostro preocupado, y el entrecejo fruncido.- prométemelo hina-chan… -

-sí, y-yo te buscare si pasa algo… -le sonrió agradecida, se sentía bien, aunque fuese a espaldas de todo lo que se consideraba sagrado, tener a alguien a quien llamar "amigo"

-me tengo que ir hina-chan, no pasara mucho tiempo para que itachi-sama me busque… porfavor, cuídese, obedezca y … no haga nada imprudente, lo que hizo anoche… -

\- ¡HINATA! - ambos saltaron ante el grito de un hombre que los veía asustado y contrariado. - Hinata por Kami-sama ¿Dónde te habías metido niña? Llevo cubriéndote toda la mañana con el amo Sasuke… ¿y que son esas ropas? –

-o-oh… ko-san…- no tenía idea como explicarse.

-ko-san, buenos días. - Sai saludaba muy respetuosamente al hombre que siempre vio como un padre. -

-n-no me digan que u-ustedes estaban juntos ¡¿Sai?!Explicate… sabes que ella no puede perder-

\- ¡NO!... ella… la encontré desmayada y no pude evitar ayudarla, estaba oscuro y no le vi a usted por ningún sitio, no tuve más remedio que llevarla a mi cuarto, le aseguro con mi vida que no ha pasado nada Ko-san. - Sai aún no levantaba la cabeza, esperando la aprobación de este en una pronunciada reverencia.

-e-está bien niño, Kami, hina-chan ve a tu cuarto, date una ducha y por favor… nada de esto al joven amo, n-no sabemos que hará si… es un secreto ¿entiendes? – habló preocupado Ko, mientras Hinata temblaba visiblemente, vio como Ko se sacaba su grueso chaleco el cual era una especie de túnica, y la envolvía en él, no acostumbrado a verle tanta piel expuesta a la pequeña y dulce Hinata.

-g-gracias Ko-san…- dando una pequeña reverencia, miro por última vez a Sai, el cual se despedida con su ya tan característica sonrisa, le abrazo en un impulso, él se había puesto en peligro por ayudarle, por su estupidez ahora no sabía que pasaría, pero de igual forma le estaba agradecida. - m-me voy ahora… gracias Sai-kun, gracias. -

.

.

-te dijeron que permanecieras alejada de ella Sai… itachi te lo ordeno. - habló Ko preocupado y no poco enojado. -

-lo sé… ¿pero que más podía hacer? La pobre estaba destrozada, de todas formas, ni tiempo tuve de hablar con ella…-

-Sai, eso que hiciste hoy fue peligroso, mi niño… - se sorprendió ante el abrazo que recibió de su superior, Ko siempre había sido condescendiente con él. - es difícil, pero… debes hacerlo, no permitiré que vuelvas a verla, es por tu bien… y el de ella. -

Él lo sabía, en el fondo anoche la estaba buscando, se había regodeado en su figura durmiente, imaginando que la secuestraba y la salvaba de toda esa mierda de mundo que les había tocado vivir, que se iban lejos donde los Uchiha y los Hyuuga no existían, en donde ningún mandato divino existía y Dios solo era un mero espectador de lo que sucedía, sin intervenir…

-llévele sus ropas Ko-san, por favor… no tienen nada ni he puesto carta alguna, no se preocupe. - sonrió como siempre, haciendo sonreír a Ko, para luego alejarse en un mar de incertidumbres, odio y tristezas.

Solo esperaba que no tuviesen problemas por lo que hizo, Itachi podía tener muchos espiás y haría lo que fuera por su querido hermano menor.

Hasta incluso matar a su compañero.

 _-Bendita sean las doncellas que, en sus almas y sangre, descansa tu paz. -_ habló al aire mientras caminaba por las vacías calles patriarcales aspirando el dulce aroma que dejo ella por todo el lugar, se regodearía en aquel futón impregnado de su olor, y vería como todos aquellos hombres comenzaban a perder los estribos.

Kaguya era sin duda una perra morbosa.

.

.

Camino despacio, se sentía en una pequeña aura de paz, Sai siempre había bueno con ella, claro que luego de la salida de Itachi-sama de la casa matriz, yéndose a estudiar a la prefectura vecina, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, había olvidado por completo lo amable y bondadoso que podía ser.

" _pero quiero que entiendas que eres importante, lo eres para mí al menos"_

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, aunque sabía que esa tristeza que sentía jamás se iría, porque podía ser importante para el mundo entero, pero si el ser de su vida; por el cual existía, no la tomaba en cuenta ¿Qué sentido tenía?

\- ¿se puede saber dónde mierda estabas? – el terror la embargo, ahí parado frente al que era la puerta de su habitación se encontraba él, ¿es que no había ido a clases? Se veía mal, si mal no recordaba llevaba las mismas ropas de ayer y tenía unas profundas ojeras, su piel estaba opaca y no había brillo en sus ojos. - ¿y que son esas ropas Hinata? – percibió su imponencia, su aura negra y alma inestable, todo en el gritaba fuerza, y violencia.

No pudo hacer algo por no desesperarse, nunca había sido una buena mentirosa, jamás había tenido que mentir por algo la verdad, pero Kami-sama, tenía miedo ¿Qué le podía hacer? Su amo a veces era impredecible.

-y-yo… - las palabras no salían, temblaba como una hoja al viento, no se atrevió a mirarle. - y-yo estaba…

\- ¡hina-chan! Has olvidado tus ropas. - ko apareció como caído del cielo. -oh, Sasuke-sama, Hinata ha sufrido un pequeño percance en la lavandería, mi señor, lamento que la tenga que presenciar en tales fachas…-

\- ¿no he dicho expresamente que Hinata no va a la lavandería? - ambos saltaron en sus sitios ante su oscura voz, Ko sonrió nervioso. Sasuke estaba completamente voluble, no era bueno llevarle la contraria.

-lo siento mi señor, pero una de las mujeres tal parece que no sabía y la ha llevado ahí sin consultármelo…

\- ¿es ahí en donde habías estado toda la mañana? - Sasuke ahora se dirigía a ella, ella solo pudo asentir nerviosa, esperando que le atribuyera su miedo al que había desobedecido esa orden… y no otra. - bien.

-tome Hinata-chan, luego será el turno de este piso, así que por el momento guarde las ropas, estas aún muy mojadas así que… le aconsejo que no las mescle con el resto. - podía sentir la presión de la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, observándola, analizándola. - l-luego me devuelve la playera… -con una pequeña reverencia, se despido de Sasuke, dejándolos solos en el pasillo.

Comenzaba a asfixiarse.

.

.

-p-pase porfavor- miro como su amo entraba a su pequeño cuarto, observándolo, analizándolo, se veía tenso, esperaba que nunca descubriese su falta, y menos que paso la noche en la habitación de otro hombre, aunque no hubiese pasado nada, sería difícil de explicar. - ¿le m-molesta que m-me dé una ducha? –

-Hmp. – vio como este negaba un poco con la cabeza. - te esperare.

Se sentía sumamente nerviosa, Sasuke-sama estaba fuera, a unos pasos de sí misma, esperándole, observando su entorno, ¿esta era la primera vez que él le visitaba? Probablemente, no recordaba otra, no desde que le cambiaron de cuarto.

Nunca entendió por qué le cambiaron de cuarto.

Esperaba que el agua llevara toda esa tristeza que tenía acumulada, suponía que siempre habría una primera vez para todo, ella ya se acostumbraría a él nuevamente, se moldearía a su personalidad, otra vez.

Un poco ausente enredo su cuerpo entre las grandes toallas, tendría que levar la playera de Sai, luego se la haría llegar con Ko-san con alguna nota de agradecimiento ¿O sería demasiado notorio? Quizás lo mejor era solo enviarla así, sin más. Suficiente suerte había tenido en ese día, no quería tentar al destino.

\- ¿me odias? – se sorprendió y sonrojo al ver a su amo en la puerta del baño, este estaba recargado sobre el marco, con la mirada gacha y las manos en los bolsillos, no le había sentido entrar, ¿Qué tanto podía irse en sus pensamientos? Apretó la toalla a su cuerpo, no quería pasar más vergüenzas frente a él.

Negó suavemente, nunca podría odiarle, por más malos tratos que sufriera, por más groserías, lágrimas y reclamos, jamás podría odiarle, no estaba en su naturaleza odiar.

-n-nunca podría amo. - hablo al fin, sintiéndose inmediatamente abrazada, sonrojada por la cercanía de él vistiendo ella de esa manera.

-pensé que te perdería… no, pensé que ya no volverías a mí. - vio por el espejo como este le miraba, apoyando su mentón sobre su pequeño hombro, cerrando sus oscuros ojos al mundo, apretándola aún más a su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, expresando su tristeza y felicidad a partes igualadas, porque sabía, que él la busco, que él se preocupó, que él estaba arrepentido…

-no te alejes… _porfavor_. - lo último fue un susurro casi imperceptible, que la desestabilizo, era su manera de pedir perdón, de lamerle las heridas y decirle que aquello no volvería a pasar. - esta mierda saca lo peor de mí, no te rindas conmigo. – dijo al fin su amo, dándole vuelta, enfrentando aquella dura mirada oscura que parecía volverse miel al observarla.

Vio como le tomaba sus pequeñas muñecas magulladas, besando y acariciando los nacientes hematomas, mientras hacia presionar su palma contra su varonil rostro. Sus miradas se encontraron, rojo contra perla.

\- ¿me temes? – le dolió escuchar aquella pregunta.

-a veces… -esos ojos rojos se cerraron en una mueca de lo que parecía dolor. - s-solo usted tiene el poder de darme vida y destruirme al mismo tiempo. - susurro, muy bajito, casi como una plegaria.

Volvió a sentir esos fuertes brazos rodearla, estaba en su hogar, en su lugar en el universo, y se sintió tan bien, tan amada de cierta forma.

Había muchas cosas que no entendía, tampoco se molestaba en entender, ella siempre viviría el mundo que él quisiese que viviese, no mas allá de los limites que él interpusiera, pero por una fracción de segundo, al ver aquellos grandes paisajes de detrás de la puerta, aquellas casas antiguas… deseo saber quizás un poco más de lo que tenían permitido y vivir un poco más de lo que le dejaban.

Y eso le asusto.

.

.

.

NOTAS

Edite este capitulo tres veces por que no me convencía, pero creo que quedo decente, me agrada el resultado, una Hinata resignada, un Sasuke demasiado frustrado hasta para decir algo, y un ¡Sai! Para los que preguntan si existe una unión homosexual, espero que este capitulo haya respondido algo de sus dudas, pero creo que en el siguiente capitulo se habla más de eso (si, ya lo tengo escrito más sin editar jiji) se viene también el cumpleaños de Hinata, me parece que lo hare a modo "ESPECIAL" ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Un poco más tranquilo sin ahondar mucho en la trama?

¡Estoy profundamente agradecida por todos los seguidores que alcanzo este fic! Es como ¿enserio? Y los favoritos ¿alguien quiere explicarme que sucede? Jaja me hacen feliz, y no saben lo tranquila que me dejan el saber que aceptan, les gusta, y entienden lo que intento transmitirles, que esta bien en la lectura más no en la vida real, me dejan con paz interior chicas.

 _ **Mis mas afectuosos saludos y agradecimientos a:**_

 **ANA-SAMA** (me dio algo cuando comentaste que este Sasuke se parece al real, en serio que intento, pero no sabia si lo lograba, gracias)

 **GpeDeAmerica** (que linda, gracias)

 **Mel Blackstone:** Los Hyuuga son siervos de los Uchihas por mandato divino, compañeros de consuelo para sus demonios, ya que los Uchihas están malditos y traían desgracias al mundo por sus tristezas y odios ¿Qué mejor que entregarles a alguien que los ame incondicionalmente, con todo lo que eso conlleva? e_e solo eso te puedo decir, lo demás es secreto aún jijij saluditos

 **Sandra D** : e_e eres de las mías, mentes sucias

 **Miracle of the Moon** : la verdad, lo mejor son las pequeñas situaciones que trascienden a lo cotidiano, y claramente Sasuke ya comienza a pensar en "cosas", Hinata tiene que comenzar a espabilarse e_e Saluditos

 **Dagorfly:** gracias querida, es un deleite para mi que leas y logres apreciar lo que intento escribir. saludos

 **Conia06** : ciertamente es un problema que tenemos nosotras sobre romantizar lo " _in-romantisable"_ si me permites la expresión, supongo que, al ser seres mas sentimentales, logramos ver amor en todos lados. Y por supuesto que haremos que Sasuke se suba por las paredes jaja.

: no sabes la alegría que me da saber que has leído mi otra historia, y si, la tengo tiradita ahí, termine un arco argumental y me quede sin inspiración, tengo algo escrito pero no lo considero bueno, ya llegara el día supongo, sé lo que pasara luego, más lo que me complica es el "durante" jaja al menos en esta me encuentro full ideas, así que por el momento solo te puedo ofrecer esto. Muchas gracias por comentar.

 **Yna-Senpai:** ciertamente Itachi haría muy bien de Uke jaja, en mi otra historia le puse un marido, en esta le pongo un sirviente, ciertamente creo que tengo una fijación con él jaja

 **Ridesh:** oh por dios, me honra que esperes algo de mi jaja intentare cubrir tus expectativas lo mejor que pueda.

 **Alejamoya06:** por lo que tengo previsto, me parece que faltan aún dos capítulos para el ingreso de Hinata al colegio, (y yo que iba a intentar hacer una historia corta) y se nos viene el desmadre jaja saludos.

 **Ginko-chan** : me has hecho reír un montón con eso de muy macho y nada de plumas jajaja tranquila, que aquí es muy macho jajaja preservare la hombría de itachi-sama, lo prometo jajaja. Saludos ginko-chan.

 **JaquilineSlytherin:** muchas gracias por comentar, y ciertamente yo estoy igual de ansiosa de ver como avanza esto PD: también soy de Slytherin.

 **UchihaYumiko-chan** : Sasuke posesivo nos da la vida a todas jaja, gracias por comentar, saluditos.

No pude evitar responderles a cada una de ustedes, que, si bien podría responder por directo, soy una persona muy sentimental, y me encanta la idea que esto quede guardado aquí, no se si lo haga siempre, ya que al menos hoy recién tuve tiempo de preparar el capitulo para su subida, pero os prometo que intentare responder lo más que pueda sus dudas.

Nos leemos por ahí.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**CONDENADO.**

 **V**

" **oh cariño, mataría por ti, le arrancaría las entrañas a aquel que quiera dañarte, porque entiende, solo yo tengo ese privilegio"**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luego de aquella extraña desaparición de Hinata; gracias a su mierda de estupidez, no le había podido sacar la vista de encima; aunque quisiera, ya pronto se acercaban las vacaciones de invierno por lo que podría estar un poco más tranquilo, le ponía nervioso pasar 8 horas fuera de casa sin saber que podría estar pasando, algo en su interior le impedía estar en paz, un mal presentimiento.

Se estaba volviendo un maldito demente.

Es que sencillamente algo no le calzaba, su cuarto, ese día, estaba completamente frio, sin atisbos de que ella hubiese estado ahí esa noche, la ropa que ella descuidadamente puso junto a lo que parecía ser su ropa sucia, era la misma del día anterior, ella jamás usaría la ropa dos días seguidos…

¿Qué se le escapaba?

Y estaba eso otro, ese aire enrarecido que vino de las tierras del sur, de los patriarcales… estaban exaltados, excitados por decir lo menos.

 _¿Mera coincidencia?_

¿La playera? ¿era verdaderamente de Ko? ¿había algo más? _Para Sasuke, te estas volviendo un maldito perdedor. ¿Qué más podría haber hecho ella? No pasa nada. Tampoco podría ir ahí, no hay como._

No había tenido más valor para cuestionarla, no quería someterla más de lo que ya hacía, sentía que su frágil mente pendía de un hilo… un hilo que él se había encargado de ir adelgazando cada vez más.

\- ¿otra vez de mal humor teme? – a su pesar, su amigo hizo acto de presencia cuando comenzaba a perder los estribos.

Estaba mas voluble que lo usual. _¿de lo usual?_

-piérdete imbécil. - amenazo el pelinegro, a lo que Naruto solo sonrió. - ¿Qué quieres?

-vengo a invitarte a una… ¡fiesta! -estiro los brazos el hiperactivo rubio, dándole más realce a la ultima palabra.

-sabes que yo no voy a esas mierdas, no tengo tiempo. - y era la verdad, no lo tenía, no por nada era el hijo menor de Uchiha Fugaku, debía de hacerse cargo de las inversiones en la bolsa, que todos los días cambiaban, pasaba varias horas de sus noches haciendo proyecciones y especulando, pero vamos, era jugar a la ruleta prácticamente siempre, eso de cierta forma le excitaba.

Tenia que hacerlo si en un futuro planeaba valerse por si mismo, mucho poder espiritual tendría, pero si no sabía cómo ganar dinero, estaría acabado.

Por ella, sobre todo.

-venga teme, solo será esta vez ¡invitare a hina-chan también! – una vena nerviosa apareció en su frente y cuello, de solo pensar en Hinata rodeada de toda esa gente estrafalaria, extraña y sin clase, simplemente no lo soportaría. Corría el riesgo de matar a más de alguno por ahí.

-solo la has visto una vez y ya la llamas así. - contraataco un tanto encaprichado, logrando desviar el tema de conversación, a veces sentía cierta pena por el rubio, lo fácil que era de manipular.

-es que es tan pequeña, adorable… chiquita, chiquita como una pepita de ají. - su amigo hacia el ademan con sus manos de algo diminuto. - que es imposible llamarle de otra forma teme, ¿no te pasa?

A Sasuke le pasaban varias cosas con ella, pero ninguna se parecía a lo que su amigo describía ¿Hinata pequeña? Si, era muy pequeña, fácilmente le pasaba por cabeza y media, la cargaba y la levantaba a su antojo, si es que la condenada no pesaba nada ¿comería bien si es que? Pero eso de igual forma le prendía, y mucho, hasta el momento había hecho uso de todo su maldito autocontrol para no írsele encima.

No pudo evitar recordarla ese día en el baño, cuando solo estaba envuelta en una maldita toalla que se apegaba a todas esas curvas.

Tantas curvas, tan bonitas curvas.

¿Qué pensarían las mujeres que le seguían si él decía que le gustaban curvilíneas? ¿con mucho de todo?

Era en el fondo, un maldito pervertido.

 _Apoyo su mentón sobre el desnudo hombro de ella, aún estaba húmeda por la ducha, su cabello se pegaba por todo su cuerpo, casi se vio tentado a pasar su lengua y beber de ella._

-no vuelvas a irte… porfavor. - _se atrevió a decir, a mandar, a suplicar, había pasado una noche en vela pensando en la maldita, enojado con ella y con él mismo por todo lo que le hacia sentir, por el descontrol que sufrió horas antes en la que la corrió de su habitación._

 _Eso nunca había pasado y se sentía miserable, veía las marcas moradas en sus muñecas, se pondría peor ¿Cuándo unos hematomas le hacían sentir tan mal? ¿Cuándo unas lágrimas le provocaban insomnio? Es que se trataba de ella._

Siempre había tenido expreso cuidado en no descargar más de lo necesario con ella, en no enojarse, control, sobre todo, un paso en falso y podría destrozarle la mente; literal. No era fácil llevar esa maldita sangre, genios, prodigios… gobernaban ese mundo, ¿de qué le valía si no podía protegerla de él mismo?

Y todo iría a peor, con los años su condición se acrecentaría, ella sería la única capaz de calmarle, de sosegar a los monstruos que vendrían a él; correría riesgos, el Sharingan no era algo a tomar a la ligera, podría matarla con solo mirarle, sin siquiera desearlo… y lo mismo para ella, su poder de atracción seria tal que vendrían en masa, y no, no hablaba de humanos; por que a alguien se le ocurrió crearlos hermosos, atrayentes, y con una sangre con la que se alcanzaba el cielo, todo para obtener siempre la atención de su amo, porque ellos sin su amo no eran nada, y él, que no sería capaz de dejarla ni a sol ni a sombra haría arder el mundo por ver su sonrisa. Una simbiosis perfecta. Enferma. Pero perfecta. Según las escrituras, fue la única forma en la que Kaguya pudo controlarles, eran gente extrema, medidas pacíficas y amorosas no valdrían de nada.

Pensar en esas mierdas le daba dolor de cabeza, pero cada vez todo estaba más cerca… ¿Qué hacer?

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene hina-chan teme? – su amigo se termino sentando frente a él en aquella semi vaciá aula de clases, se encontraban en receso.

-14.- a todo esto, pronto seria su cumpleaños, el 28 para ser exactos, ¿Qué le regalaría este año? Jamás lo admitiría, pero uno de sus grandes placeres vergonzosos y ocultos, era verle con vestidos nuevos, si, tan raro como sonaba, si hasta le costo admitirlo para si mismo, era por esto por lo que paso tres años seguidos regalándole vestidos en nombre de su madre. -

\- ¿y a que colegio va? - ¿otro más? Naruto supo que había metido la pata con aquella pregunta inmediatamente, solo basto ver como los ojos negros de su amigo-rival se oscurecían notablemente. - joo, ¡no me mires así! ¡que solo era una pregunta jodido enfermo! -

\- ¿y eso a ti qué? - Naruto no ayudaba especialmente a su estado mental. -

-venga, que te vengo a invitar a mi fiesta, me dices que no y luego ¿me tratas así? ¿Qué clase de amigo eres teme? - Naruto le miraba enfurruñado y los brazos cruzados

-no me jodas Naruto, no estoy de humor. - se levantó dispuesto a irse de ahí, por lo visto no tendría paz mientras estuviese en ese instituto.

 _Y el otro año será peor._

\- ¡no me dejes hablando solo teme! ¡teme! – escuchaba a su amigo llamarle de lejos, quizás lo mejor sería irse, quería llegar a casa, que Hinata le mimara, verla y escuchar lo que sea que tuviese que decir, eso para él era paz.

Su celular sonó.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – realmente no tenía ánimos hoy.

\- ¿Qué sucede hermanito? ¿mal día? – escuchar la risa de itachi no era lo que quería especialmente ese día.

-Tsk… ¿Qué quieres itachi? –

-solo invitarte a comer, me gustaría hablarte de algo… ¿ahora esta bien? -le sorprendió un poco la urgencia con que itachi le hablaba, supuso inmediatamente; y no sabía porque, que quizás se trataba de Hinata.

 _Todo se trata de ella. Desde tus malditos 10 años que todo se trata de ella._

-ven a buscarme. -

Hubo un tiempo, un par de meses, en que la odio, luego de que casi mato a esos engendros que quisieron prácticamente abusar de ella, entendió que jamás podrían separarles, Hinata le seguía como un perrito faldero a donde sea que iba, a la semana le contaron que ella seria su "compañera", su madre estaba totalmente en contra de la pablara "esclava de por vida" más a él le agradaba, fetiches adolescentes supuso, si bien sabía que era una sirviente de la casa principal, y así se la presentaron, nunca creyó que fuese realmente SU compañera, era demasiado débil, patética, llorona y le hacía sentir cosas extrañas en el estómago, Y entonces la odio, la detestaba hasta el punto de agredirla en ciertas ocasiones, imaginaba que ella no recordaba muy bien esos meses, tendía a olvidar aquello que le hacia daño, y si lo recordaba, nunca dio muestras de odiarle, al contrario que él, en el fondo sabia que la odiaba porque jamás necesito de nadie, ni siquiera de sus padres, y de la noche a la mañana; aun sabiendo que era algo de nacimiento y pre-escrito en la historia de su familia, el ser necesitado y necesitar de ella, le desconcertó, se sentía débil, impropio, hasta sucio e indigno. Todo ese odio se fue un día, no tenía muy clara el por qué ni cómo ocurrieron las situaciones, solo recordaba el miedo atroz que sintió, quizás su madre podría tirarle un cable, pero quizás era mejor no recordar ciertas cosas, tenía flashes, imágenes que a veces le perseguían de una Hinata pálida y casi muerta, quizás solo fuesen recuerdos de sueños, o de verdad le vio en ese estado, sea cual sea ninguno de los dos parecía verdaderamente afectados por ello…

¿Por qué seria?

Lo único que quedaba de esos meses era el respetuoso miedo que quedo en Hinata para con él, lo entendía, ciertamente se comportó como un hijo de puta, pero había hecho de todo para no volver a aquello, intentaba remediar sus acciones, pero entendía que la había lastimado, no sabía en qué grado, pero ninguno de los dos volvió a ser los mismos. Por lo mismo, lo que paso hace dos días… Hinata estaba especialmente atenta, asustada y nerviosa, antes era fácil tomarla y abrazarla, ella se quedaría ahí hasta que el dijera algo, dejándose consentir, pero ahora… era como si huyera de él.

-Hey. - itachi le esperaba a las afueras del colegio.

-Hey. - respondió en el mismo tono, miro a su hermano el cual llevaba un atuendo tremendamente formal.

-vengo de la empresa de padre. - aclaró el inmediatamente al ver la ceja alzada de su querido hermanito menor. - venga, vamos.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? –

-Tengo hambre ¿te molesta si te llevo a comer? – alzo los hombros en señal que no importaba.

Su hermano siempre había sido atento y cariñoso con él, su relación era completamente fraternal, siempre estaría para él, así como él estaría ahí en caso de que le necesitara, era indiscutible. Pero entendía que su hermano había cambiado, de la noche a la mañana salió de casa alegando que quería vivir en la otra prefectura, llevándose a su sirviente con él.

No era común tener un sirviente varón, su abuelo también había tenido uno, y estaba seguro que su tío Shisui también tenía uno, aquello no se podía pronosticar, todo era elegido en base a antiguos ritos de predicción a los cuales aún no tenía acceso por aun no llegar a la edad, pero algo estaba claro, jamás había sido un buen indicio tener un sirviente hombre, ninguno de los Uchihas que se vieron obligados a tomarlos había podido acceder al trono, y la cosa era sencilla, los varones Hyuuga jamás podrían entregar poder a sus amos, solo protección y contención, consejo y apoyo eterno, más no lo que se esperaba que Hinata hiciera con él.

No funcionaria ni, aunque la pareja terminara teniendo una unión homosexual, más de algunas veces había pasado que terminaban juntos románticamente, ya que la conexión; si bien no era tan fuerte como la de el y Hinata, era lo suficiente como para crear algo tan básico como el amor, quizás itachi con sai no llegarán a eso, pero la cuestión era acerca de oportunidad, tenia algo por lo que joder a su hermano.

Y por ello siempre molestaría a itachi.

\- ¿y como está el pequeño Sai-kun? - habló normalmente, sin poder evitar formar una mueca de diversión al escuchar el sonido de desagrado de su hermano, aunque Sai de pequeño no tenia nada, era mayor que él por dos años, sospechaba que había sido amigo de Hinata en su infancia ya que se criaron juntos.

Aquello indudablemente le molestaba, pero nada podía hacer.

-Adecuándose aún a vivir lejos de la mansión, a veces desaparece y no tengo idea a donde va, es como un gato callejero. -

Itachi se había ido hace ya un año, por lo que aún le parecía extraño cuando todos hablaban del "adecuo" de Sai.

-solo dile que no lo haga más. - era lo normal ¿no? Su hermano le miro como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

-mira, no sé qué tipo de relación llevas tu con hina-chan, pero estoy seguro de que a madre no le gustaría que le prohibieras nada, ella es un-

-lo sé, pero no tiene idea como defenderse sola, tampoco lo necesita, me tiene a mi… y si, ya lo he hablado con madre, se terminó rindiendo. - miro por la ventana aburrido.

-Sai se ha convertido en mi mayor aliado y compañero, pero a veces simplemente lo encuentro tan lejano. -

-hablas como una nena enamorada itachi. - sonrió con sorna.

-no me jodas. - era chistoso cuando su hermano perdía lo principesco que tenía, a su lado, parecía un marinero boca sucia. - supongo que así tengo menos de que preocuparme, al final los compañeros siempre terminan siendo un detonante, me alegro haber aprendido a controlar esto bien. - apunto a sus ojos.

-no me preocupa, para eso está Hinata. - habló con suficiencia. - y no.- se apresuró a agregar al ver que su hermano le iba a replicar. - no cometeré errores, eso es para perdedores.

-ten por seguro que no entiendo como hina-chan te soporta. -itachi le sonrió amablemente mientras doblaba una calle en el auto.

-me hago una idea… - miro a su hermano, parecía tenso. - suéltalo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? –

-lo que sea que tengas que decirme, solo dilo. - para ese entonces ya estaban aparcando fuera de un pequeño restaurante tradicional.

-ahora no estoy tan seguro. - aquello lo detuvo en la entrada, ¿su hermano no seguro de algo? - mira… debo contarte cosas, no se como te las tomaras, pero prefiero pasar por entrometido que sentirme culpable luego por si pasa algo ¿entiendes? – ok, no lo estaba pillando.

-vamos a comer y me cuentas, que por el tono de joda que tienes, necesitare algo en el estómago. -

Luego de haber ordenado el pedido a una nerviosa camarera, se sentaron en una pequeña sala, completamente en silencio.

-Sai estuvo hace poco en la mansión, no sé porque quiso ir conmigo, usualmente se queda en el departamento o va a los patriarcales… -aquello le desconcertó.

Sinceramente no le gustaba él, olía a sucio, igual que si mismo, eran de la misma especie, era por lo que le ponía los pelos de punta el tenerlo cerca, sobre todo de Hinata.

-él… estoy en un 90% seguro de que está enamorado de Hinata. -su hermano espero su reacción, la cual nunca llego.

-lo supuse, siento su odio cuando me sonríe, supongo que en su mente solo yo le separo de Hinata ¿cierto? – no por nada le llamaban genio. - y ahora estas preocupado por que sientes no tener poder sobre él, ¿Qué te preocupa exactamente? ¿Qué lo pueda llegar a matar si hace algo indebido?

-no, siempre he sabido que él moriría sin yo poder hacer nada al respecto, es la vida que le toco vivir, y la acepta supongo…

-eres muy blando. - jamás permitirá que Hinata se fuera a alguna parte sin él. -

-temo que haga algo en contra de Hinata, que la dañe de alguna manera… nunca te conté el porque me fui. - aquello sonaba interesante.

\- ¿y bien? -

-sai me teme, me teme más que a nada, pero a si mismo creo que me ama y odia al mismo tiempo, es su naturaleza, pero lo que siente por Hinata… no lo sé, lo tuyo lo encuentro enfermo, pero lo de él… -se corto al sentir a la camarera llegar.

-continua. - animo a su hermano, una vez hubiesen servido los platos y la camarera se hubiese ido.

-repugnate. - aquello le desconcertó, nunca había visto a itachi en tal estado. - entiendo tu necesidad por ella, la llego a entender… es el destino supongo, o es que tú eres demasiado extremo para las cosas, pero él no tiene nada de eso, no posee sangre extraña, ni un gen loco que le hará perder la cabeza por alguien… pero Sasuke. - su hermano le miro serio y sepulcral. - la desea como no tienes idea.

No pudo evitar sentirse incomodo, y una insana furia quemaba su estómago.

-sabes que no la tocará, no podrá hacerle nada. - y él lo sabía, porque Sai a pesar de todo, era un Hyuuga, y un Hyuuga respeta más que a nada sus reglas. -

-me fui por que le encontré dentro de la habitación de hina-chan… solo observándola, y ten por seguro que no era la primera vez, tenia varios de sus objetos personales ocultos dentro de su habitación… fotografías- ¿estás bien?

Debió de cerrar los ojos ante un inminente ataque, sus cienes dolían, y algo parecido a un chillido le hacía retumbar los oídos, nauseas.

-Hey ¡calmate!… mierda, no pensé que te lo tomarías tan mal, bebe un poco de sake. -

Se encontraba de rodillas en aquella habitación oriental, intentando calmar aquello que quería salir de sus ojos.

-él… e-él no volverá a entrar a la mansión…- las arcadas se hicieron presente, por suerte estaban rodeados de pantallas grandes y gruesas que impedían ojos indiscretos. Sospechaba que en el fondo su hermano sabía que podía pasar algo así. - mierda.

Bebió de la botella que le tendía su hermano como si fuese agua, el fuerte sabor del sake le hizo doler la nariz, no estaba acostumbrado a beber de esa forma.

\- ¿te encuentras mejor? Lo siento, creí que debías de saber… la información es poder. - su hermano le veía preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué mierda no me contaste algo así antes? ¿entiendes que por ella me vuelvo loco? – con itachi no había tapujos, siempre tuvo la oportunidad de expresarse libremente, y decir aquello que sentía.

-lo sé… por lo mismo, pensé que seria cosa de distancia, pero ya vemos que no, ese día busco a Hinata, estoy seguro, nose si habrán llegado a hablar- al ver la expresión de ultratumba de su hermano decidió callar. - … lo mantendré lejos Sasuke, y no, no es para que encierres a Hinata, con esto te demuestro que afuera o encerrada, corre igual peligro.

\- ¡ese bastardo! - ¿es que acaso no entendía que su ambiente era privado? Ni siquiera él había entrado lo suficiente a su habitación para decir que la conocía, y, sobre todo, algo tan personal como verla dormir, de solo pensar en lo que podía haber pasado se le erizaban los pelos, aquello habría sido el fin de ambos ¿cosas personales? ¿algo así como restos de cabello? ¿ropa? Fotografías…- ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

-no lo sé… solo sentí que debía de decírtelo. - le había quitado la poca paz mental que tenía. - tuve un presentimiento. - y todos sabían que Itachi tenia un "que se yo" con sus presentimientos, todos solían cumplirse. Aquello indudablemente le dio escalofríos.

-no vuelvas a traer a ese enfermo a casa, lo encuentro y no respondo. -

-lo sé, mierda… es jodido todo esto ¿no crees? – su hermano le sonrió culpable. - quizás si fuera mas estricto con él, no lo sé… Sasuke mirame. - sabía que aún tenía los ojos rojos. - ¿te pasa a menudo eso?

-mas o menos cuando me altero. - _osea siempre_. - intento no perder el control de esta forma, pero… con ella es diferente. - se refregó los cabellos salvajes que tenía, estaba frustrado, su vida no iba por un camino simple como el quería. Miro los bonitos platos frente a él, se le había quitado completamente el apetito.

-no la asustes de esa forma, sabes que es frágil. -

-es mas fuerte de lo que el mundo cree. - había un poco de orgullo en su voz. - pero tienes razón, hay cosas que no le puedo decir, esta es una de ellas… la pondría maniática…

-te preocupas mucho por ella, tengo hasta envidia. - su hermano le sonrió tristemente.

-es lo normal, mi vida esta en sus manos… -suspiro agotado.

\- ¿esto cambia tu decisión de enviarla a konohagakure? – chito enojado. - aún te molesta… lo siento, pero sabes como es padre, aunque sabes que siempre tendrás la última palabra.

-no puedo hacer mucho, ya le conté y ella quiere ir, su institutriz ya la esta preparando para los exámenes de ingreso, y se augura que quedé entre las primeras…

-suerte hermano, la necesitaras. - le soltó itachi con compasión

-si no puedo cuidarla de simples humanos, no se lo que pueda pasar. - había amenaza en su voz, una promesa oculta sobre aquel que le hiciera daño.

-si necesitas ayuda, o no sabes como manejar la situación… sabes que siempre puedo ir de profesor, no costaría mucho para que la dirección acepte, y bueno, sabes que padre siempre se ha preocupado por Hinata, así que no creo que se oponga… ella es valiosa y todos lo saben. -

-Hmp. – quizás sería lo mejor.

Había pensando seriamente en repetir ese año, pero solo Kami-sama sabia lo que su padre haría si eso llegaba a pasar, seria un escandalo publico que el hijo del gran Fugaku Uchiha, aquel que se consideraba un prodigio, repitiera un año.

-lo pensare. - aseguró mientras intentaba comer un poco de aquellos camarones tempurados que a esas alturas ya estaban fríos. - itachi.

\- ¿dime? – su hermano había alcanzado una extraña paz, se le podía ver en cómo sus ojos parecen volver a brillar mientras bebía su amado Té verde.

-gracias. - sabía que siempre podría contar con él, y de cierta forma, era gratificante que Itachi pareciera elegirle a él por sobre su compañero.

Aunque aquello no era correcto, todo el mundo sabía que él siempre elegiría a Hinata por sobre todos.

Kami, necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

.

.

.

NOTAS

Espero que las dudas hayan sido disueltas, hasta el momento itachi y sai no mantienen una relación, nose si esto cambiará, pero vamos, no cuesta imaginar que algo podría pasar ahí.

Capitulo enteramente dedicado a Sasuke, creo que es bueno que veamos las dos caras de una moneda, Sasuke no es malo y no lo será nunca al menos en mis fics, es simplemente extremo, como bien lo dije por ahí, y tiene esa oscuridad exquisita de la cual nosotras nos aprovechamos jiji

Al menos espero que se haya notado lo mucho que quiere a Hinata, de eso jamás tengamos dudas, aunque su forma de querer sea un tanto extraña.

Muchas gracias por los preciosos comentarios de animo y los seguidores y favoritos que se han multiplicado, se siente bien (y creo que ya lo he dicho) que les guste lo que escribo, me hacen feliz y demonios, me ponen una sonrisa en la cara.

 _Para:_

 _ **Ridesh**_

 _ **Ginko-chan**_

 _ **Sandra D**_

 _ **Mizuki Sota**_

 _ **Un Guest**_

 _ **Coni06**_

 _ **Hinatacris**_

 _ **NataliaC21**_

Oh mis amores, gracias por sus comentarios, sé que sintieron pena por hina-chan, su vida siempre ha sido triste, y lo único que la alegra es Sasuke, a pesar de todo, y a nuestro vengador favorito, la verdad creo que esos arranques de furia por el estrés acumulado seguirán, porque la maldición de su poder es así, inestable, solo quiero que Hinata sea fuerte y pueda enfrentarse a ellos sin caer en depresión T_T Sai es un demente que me gusta mucho, tiene odio en su corazoncito, y esto de la Hinata rebelde, es cierto, aunque claro que le da miedo, es un ave que no sabe lo que es volar y tampoco quiere aprender a hacerlo, pero es por instinto ¿no? ¿se puede realmente luchar contra lo que somos? ¿gente libre? Pero entonces ¿Qué es la libertad sino aquello que te hace pleno sea bueno o malo?

Besos

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**CONDENADO**

 **XI**

"Solo tú sabes la manera en la que me rompo"

 _B.E_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _._

Navidades paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su amo había salido de vacaciones y solía pasar el día con ella, lo cual le hacia enormemente feliz.

Nada se había vuelto a hablar de aquel incidente que paso hace poco más de una semana, lo que sí, le notaba un poco más cariñoso, atento con ella, cuidadoso y para nada gruñón, no estaba muy segura si le gustaba este amo o el anterior, quería creer que se sentía un poco culpable por hacerle llorar, pero tampoco quería que su amo se obligara a si mismo a comportarse de una forma que quizás el odiaba, tenia un enorme dilema en su corazón.

Suponía que simplemente era una masoquista.

\- ¿Hina-chan? - miro asustada a Miko-san, una adorable mujer perteneciente a su Casa. - ¿sucede algo pequeña? –

Tenía entendido que ella era compañera de Sumire-sama, una de las pocas Uchihas nacidas con la sangre, sabia por ciertos cuentos que no solían nacer mujeres Uchiha, si bien no eran repudiadas, tampoco era un buen augurio para ellas, casi todas morían en desgracia, por el contrario, los embarazos siempre solían ser múltiples, todos varones.

-na-nada Miko-san, no se preocupe. - sonrió con culpa, la pobre mujer debería de estar tremendamente preocupada y triste, y ella ahí haciéndole preocuparse más. Su ama estaba enferma. - ¿c-como se encuentra Sumire-sama? - vio como le dedicaba una sonrisa triste.

-estable, pero no evoluciona… es como si no se estuviese esforzando para nada. - sabía por Fugaku-dono, que a su preciada prima comenzaba a padecer de insuficiencia renal, provocándole aún más complicaciones de las que ya tenía. - estamos haciendo exámenes ¿sabes? Para saber si somos compatibles…

\- ¿cree que eso sea posible?... ¡sería maravilloso! - una sonrisa esperanzadora salió de la mujer.

-claro que seria maravilloso, solo espero que su cuerpo me acepte… le he estado suministrado un poco de mi-

\- ¡MIKO! - sin querer desparramo un poco del guiso que estaba preparando al escuchar el grito de Ko-san, quien parecía molesto por alguna razón con la mujer a su lado.

-l-lo siento ko-san, yo no pretendía-la mujer parecía profundamente arrepentida mientras se tapaba la boca.

-retirate por favor, tu ama te necesita. - nunca creyó que estaría viva el día en el que su cuidador se viera molesto.

-a-adiós hina-chan. - tras una corta reverencia por parte de ambas, ella se fue, quedando solo ko-san con ella, era un tenso ambiente.

\- ¿Qué sucede ko-san? – temía preguntar, pero por alguna razón sentía que Miko-san había hecho algo malo, había hablado de más.

-nada pequeña ¿te encuentras bien? termina rápido eso para que puedas ir con Sasuke-sama, creo que te buscaba. - la sonrisa de Ko jamás le llego a los ojos, solo le asintió con la cabeza, quedando sola en la cocina.

¿Qué habría querido decir Miko con eso? ¿Qué le daba? No podía preguntar, sabía que más adelante ella seria iniciada en algo, algo que era mucho más que ella, y que debía de aceptarlo con alegría y humildad, esas eran las palabras que su abuela le dejo, más tampoco podría pedir mucho de su cuidadora si ni siquiera le instruyo en lo más básico de una mujer; la menstruación, así que suspirando mientras sonreía vencida, se concentró en terminar aquel guiso.

¿Qué pasaría si su ama moría? ¿Cómo quedaría Miko? De solo pensar que su amo podría llegar a desaparecer, le entraba un afligimiento incontrolable, y los ojos se le humedecían por el sentir de su corazón, y eso solo era imaginándolo.

Estaba segura de que, si su amo le pidiera sus ojos, ni siquiera dudaría en entregárselos, así como cada órgano de su cuerpo, era tal la benevolencia que no se hacia raro que muchos sirvientes entregasen partes de sus cuerpos a sus amos, todo por mantenerlos con vida, ¿pero que tanto podría vivir una mujer uchiha? Hasta quizás eran accidentes genéticos, mutaciones… y todo el poder del que se enorgullecían los hombres, era totalmente opuesto en las mujeres, naciendo débiles, enfermas y sin control, ¿Existiría una forma verdadera de revertir eso? Lo dudaba, porque si lo hubiera, ya se habría echo, porque un Uchiha no deja a los suyos.

\- ¿Qué haces? – soltó un grito por el susto, su amo tenia esa costumbre de aparecer de la nada, exactamente como un gato, siempre con alguna pregunta acerca de sus quehaceres. -

-a-amo me asusto. - reclamó un poco indignada. - termino de p-preparar el almuerzo mi señor. -

\- ¿les has echado? – verlo ahí parado, toda imponencia en algo tan mundano como la cocina preguntando por su comida favorita, le hacia un poco de gracia, porque a pesar de todo, a sus ojos, él seguía siendo un Dios.

-s-sí, supuse que sería de su agrado. - a su amo le encantaban los tomates, por lo que cada fin de semana y día de descanso en los que él solía estar en la casa, se cocinaba algo con tomates.

-bien, luego quiero que te ordenes, saldremos. - le miro sin comprender, asintiendo luego de unos segundos de posar sus ojos en los aburridos de él, pronto vio como se acercaba y por instinto cerro los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo el contacto en su frente.

Era algo que había comenzado a hacer él a lo que no le hallaba sentido, pero le hacia sentir terriblemente nerviosa, bajaba a su altura y le daba un suave golpecito frente con frente, a veces lograba llegar a sentir su aliento en el rostro, o su perfume, otras quedaban su calor ahí, como una marca que duraba horas, y otras; como ahora, las sentía todas juntas, haciéndole querer gritar y correr.

-no me he olvidado de que hoy es tu cumpleaños, tonta. - oh, era cierto, hoy cumplía años, se sonrojo ante su aún cercanía, atreviéndose a mirarle a los ojos, quedando prendada de él, ¿Por qué cada vez que lo veía se volvía más guapo? – me acompañaras.

-oh… a-amo que considerado de su parte. - ¿su voz siempre había sido así de diminuta? - p-pero no es necesario que el amo se esfuerce si no quiere salir… y-yo no necesito nada. - a pesar de que se moría por salir, comer helado y chucherías, era su deber anteponer los gustos de su señor por sobre los de ella.

-tonterías, veo cómo te brillas los ojos Hinata. - su cara tomo el color de los tomates, le sudaban las manos mientras su amo se burlaba de ella. - calla. - su amo había decidido y ella no podía estar más feliz.

Le vio alejarse y salir del a habitación, le gustaba esa seguridad que tenia él, le hacia sentir enormemente protegida, a ella que siempre la criaron entre secretos sin cuestionar y sin seguridad de nada, él era la única certeza que tenía, que él a pesar de todo velaría por ella.

.

.

La gente miraba, miraba mucho, quizás hasta tuviera un poco de fobia social por no estar acostumbrada a tales cantidades de gente, varias chicas se habían acercado a intentar hablar con el que era su amo, él no pareció inmutarse ante tales atenciones, y algo feo se comenzó a formar en la boca de su estómago, haciéndole sin querer apretar los dientes e intentar alejarse de ahí. ¿Qué le sucedía?

-Hola, mis amigas y yo nos preguntábamos si querías venir a pasar un rato con nosotras. - la morena numero 12 aparecía en escena. – podemos divertirnos… ¿Qué dices? - era obvia la sugestión en su tono de hablar, incluso se sentía avergonzada de estar ahí presenciado tales coqueteos.

-Piérdete. - y la chica morena numero 12 se iba, quizás vendría la rubia numero 5, o una exuberante pelirroja numero 3, no se sentía a gusto.

Todas eran preciosas, portando maquillajes y ropas que le hacían sentir poco presentable ¡¿es que se estaba comparando?! ¡pero que osadía más grande! Ella solo era una mera sirvienta, destinada a los designios de su señor, no tenia derecho si quiera a pensar sobre sí misma, negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba distraídamente un peluche de pingüino. Habían estado buscando algo, alguna cosa que su amo aún no le decía, así que ella se contentaba con ver las cosas bonitas de por ahí, eran pocas las oportunidades de salir, menos de ir al centro comercial. Diviso un precioso joyero blanco.

\- ¿Te gusta eso? – su amo estaba parado pacientemente al lado de ella, le sonrió como pudo, aún tenia el regusto amargo por culpa de todas esas atenciones femeninas, y comenzaba a pensar que no era eso en sí, no eran las propuestas ni los rechazos constantes por parte de su amo, sino era más bien… una espera, dolorosa e inminente espera.

¿Cuándo diría que sí? ¿habría dicho alguna vez sí?

 _Celos_ , algo tan impropio de su clan, e indigno de su persona.

Quería irse a casa.

-Es precioso. - le sonrió como pudo, mintiendo una vez más, ocultando sus sentires, ¿Cuánto más tendría que ocultarle al que era su señor? Quizás no era tan buena como ella pensaba, y justamente eso, las personas que se consideran buenas usualmente no lo son.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿no te sientes bien? – las cálidas manos de su compañero se posaron sobre su rostro, entregándole el confort que necesitaba en esos momentos de secreto descubrimiento. - podemos volver a casa si así lo deseas.

-s-solo… no me suelte… porfavor. - tenía tanto miedo de perderlo, un terrible miedo egoísta de no sentirse necesaria para él, observo atenta sus preciosas orbes ónix, relajándose y volviendo a sentirse segura.

Había tenido una pequeña crisis de pánico.

-Hey, calmate. - su amo ahora le miraba con una ceja alzada. - ¿Estas así por las mujeres? -podía escuchar la ironía en su voz, haciéndole sonrojar y avergonzar de igual forma, obligándole a bajar la mirada. - sabes que no estoy para esas mierdas Hinata, responde. -

Asintió resignada, escuchando; a su pesar, el suspiro de su amo.

-Despreocupate. - pronto se vio abrazada por la cintura, y apegada lo máximo posible al cuerpo de su señor, el cual tomo su barbilla, obligándole así a mirarle. - _hoy te consentiré_. – susurró en su boca. - _Después de todo, eres mi muy preciada esclava, eso nadie lo va a cambiar._

Se vio sumergida en sutiles atenciones, comentarios vergonzosos y contactos a los que comenzaba a acostumbrarse, su amo no le soltó la mano en todo el trayecto que hicieron, esperando por ella, deteniéndose cada que veía algo interesante, protegiéndola muchas veces de los choques de la gente, quizás era el hecho de que parecían novios, pero ninguna mujer se volvió a acercar y entonces, deseo, con todo su corazón, que aquellos momentos duraran para siempre.

-ten, elije lo que quieras y no te olvides de tu cambio. - miro atenta a su señor, el cual le daba un billete, estaban en un gran patio de comidas.

-t-traje mi dinero. - se atrevió a decir bajito, a lo que él le alzo una ceja con su característica mueca de burla, la cual no daba lugar a replicas.

-no digas estupideces, ten, te espero allá. - suspiro tomando el dinero que su amo le daba, era la costumbre, claro, pero aun así sentía que estaba siendo aprovechada, usualmente utilizaba su dinero para comprarse chuches.

Luego de varias vueltas de indecisión, opto por un precioso helado con frutas y varias cosas más que no sabia lo que eran, pero estaba segura de que le gustarían, a diferencia de su amo, ella no era mezquina con la comida.

-te dará diabetes antes de los 30 si sigues así. - fue el único comentario de su compañero para con su enorme copa de helado de tres sabores. -

-m-moriré feliz entonces amo. - sonrió contenta mientras probaba el pistacho, haciéndole doler las papilas gustativas por el delicioso sabor. -

-dame. - avergonzada, saco un poco de su helado para darle de comer a su amo, no es que no lo haya hecho ya, pero siempre era algo tan íntimo, que la terminaba avergonzando, salto un poco ante el suave tirón de él sobre la cuchara. - asqueroso. - rio bajito ante su expresión de ultratumba.

-n-no entiendo para que quería probar amo, s-si sabe que n-no es de su agrado. - él solo le arrugo la nariz mientras le veía comer su helado apoyando su rostro sobre su mano.

-me gustaría ser helado en estos momentos. - se atoro con el helado haciendo un derrame destrozos sobre el rostro de él, que sin inmutarse se limpio perfectamente con una servilleta. -

\- ¡se-señor! ¡u-usted no habla enserio! - aún con dolor en la garganta se apresuro a hablarle, su cara debía de ser una autentica remolacha, si hasta le picaban los ojos por las lagrimas contenidas, y claro que sabia que hablaba en doble sentido ¡Kami si hasta se había acostumbrado! Su amo era un descarado.

-claro que sí, siento celos Hinata. - la pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible de su amo era siempre preciosa de admirar, y sabia que eso era dedicado solo a ella.

Luego de silencios agradables y pequeñas conversas animadas, termino al fin su helado, algo rondaba su mente desde un tiempo hasta ahí, más no se atrevía a preguntar, quizás su amo lo tomara mal ¿pero entonces a quién?

-Dispara, estas que te mueres por algo ¿Qué es? – su amo era sorprendentemente perspicaz.

\- ¿t-tanto se nota? – preguntó compungida

-me eres fácil de leer Hinata, vamos, tengo curiosidad. - y así de fácil obtuvo toda la atención de aquel chico.

-no… no se enoje ¿bueno? - él resoplo en respuesta haciéndole carcajear. - m-me preguntaba que… que pasara c-cuando trabaje, digo ¿trabajare? C-creo que necesito ganarme la vida amo…

-te la ganas sirviéndome. -

-p-pero eso n-no es un trabajo amo… es mi vida. - no conocía ni quería conocer otra.

-me dices ¿Qué pasara cuando trabaje? En el supuesto claro que yo te deje trabajar, cosa totalmente improbable. -

\- ¿n-no lo hare?

-no entiendo porque piensas eso ¿alguien te ha dicho algo? – su amo parecía un poco molesto, pero necesitaba respuestas, se tendría que aguantar.

-no, solo… ¿viviré siempre de mi semana? –

\- ¿te es poco? Si quieres puedo aumentarla, no hay problema con eso. -

-m-me refiero a que… ¿siempre viviré a expensas de la familia? – no se sentía bien, de alguna forma sentía que no compensaba, ella quería ser de ayuda.

-no Hinata, no vives a expensas, eres parte de mí, por ende, te corresponde todo ¿Qué te resulta difícil de comprender?

-quiero ayudar amo… quiero ser útil para usted. - era en el fondo eso, el que él la tildara de aprovechada, que vamos, una cosa era ser su compañera o lo que sea por mandato divino, pero a sus ojos, no era necesario ser un parasito de él, no hacia mucho por él tampoco ¿entonces?

-eres lo más útil que tengo Hinata, no te expondré innecesariamente a cosas tan vanales como trabajo asalariado, tus gastos están ahora cubiertos por la familia, luego estarán cubiertos por mí, si te aburres en nuestra casa pasados unos años, podrás ayudarme en la empresa y bajo mi mandato directo, no te preocupes por mierdas. -

No se le pudo pasar por alto el "nuestra casa", dándole una vana esperanza de que ella estará ahí en ese momento, cuando él se vaya y haga su vida ella estaría a su lado.

-e-entiendo… ¿podre ir a la universidad? –

-veremos… aún quedan años para eso hina, no pienses innecesariamente. - ese veremos le supo a no, pero aquello no la desanimo.

-s-si usted lo permite… ¿podría ser en línea? – entendía las desventajas de estudiar desde casa, más había enormes beneficios también, su amo la quería protegida, y ella no era quien, para discutir sus métodos, estaba bien.

-seria más factible de esa forma. - él le sonrió, apreciando; supuso, su cooperación y buena disposición.

-bien… gracias Sasuke-sama, a-aprecio mucho su sinceridad. - y era verdad, podría desconfiar de todo el mundo, más su amo era su faro.

-tu deber es cuidarme, lo mismo para mí, si siento peligro, ten por seguro que serás la primera en estar a salvo, aunque me termines odiando. - le miro sorprendida, eran pensamientos muy profundos de su amo, demostrando en esas palabras lo verdaderamente implicado que estaba con todo el asunto de los clanes, de su historia y su presente.

-entiendo, n-nunca podría odiarle amo…- le sonrió avergonzada, él solo la miraba atentamente.

Y no era solo que su amo fuera inteligente, era esa herencia de sangre, esa intuición, esa experiencia con la que parecían nacer, como si todos los conocimientos de siglos tras siglos de antiguos Uchihas, fueran traspasadas por acto divino a los sucesores, haciéndolos sabios y cautelosos por excelencia, porque si un Uchiha perdía a su compañero, entonces no había nada más, y así comenzaban las guerras.

Estaba segura de que la primera guerra mundial conocida por el Humano común y corriente había sido por eso, pero claro, esas cosas a ella no se le contaban, y estaban las "otras" guerras, luchas que se seguían librando en secreto, no había escuchado nada de eso, pero nuevamente, esas cosas a ella no se le contaban, expreso mandato del hombre frente a ella.

-Escucho esos engranajes. - salto en su puesto, suspirando avergonzada. - puedes preguntar.

-es solo…- _vamos no seas una cobarde. -_ supe que Sumire-sama está enferma… Miko-san me conto-

-delicada ciertamente. - su amo esperaba atentamente la pregunta.

-es solo que… ¿Qué le da Miko-san? Ko-san llego enojado, parecía que hubiese dicho algo incorrecto, dijo…

-suministrar. - la palabra salió-pesada y un poco dura de los labios de él

-sí, suministrar… ¿a qué se refiere amo? - por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que necesitaba saber, y también, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía a su amo dispuesto a responder. -

-Antiguos ritos Hinata, nada que tenga que ver contigo por el momento. -

\- ¿y cuándo será el momento amo? ¿c-cuando usted este enfermo?... – creía que se estaba exaltando, su amo comenzaba a crisparse y sus ojos parpadeaban entre un color y otro.

-Hinata. - hubo advertencia en su voz.

-amo… porfavor, necesito saber…- se atrevió a susurrar, aún luego de la advertencia, él solo pareció resignarse. Quizás era el entorno lleno de gente ignorante de su mundo, pero se sentía valiente, como pocas veces en su corta vida, y en un acto de aún más valentía se atrevió a tomar sus manos por sobre la mesa.

-… Los Uchihas somos descendientes de dioses caídos, maldecidos por dioses ya muertos, aun más malditos por haberlos matados nosotros mismos.- ellos siempre hablaban de ellos como un todo, como un "nosotros".- vivimos entre mundos, sin pertenecer a ninguno, muchos de los Uchiha viven en el "mundo espiritual"- hizo las comillas sarcásticamente en el aire, a lo que ella solo sonrió atenta.- … el mundo ninja cayo de perla para la sed de sangre de mis antepasados, en donde casi extinguimos la población mundial de ambos mundos, pasionales, violentos y completamente volubles, fuertes de nacimiento, como comprenderás los dioses no estaban contentos, pero tampoco es que podrían erradicarnos completamente.- su voz denotaba cabreo.- entonces llegaron ustedes, los amanos inmediatamente, nos entregamos a los Hyuugas gracias a Kaguya, y aunque fuera una especie de amarre y control, le estamos agradecidos por ello…-no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- pero no bastaba, no bastaba su sola presencia y consejo, necesitábamos más, entonces los Hyuugas se convirtieron en compañeros personales, muchos se resistieron, otros se suicidaron por matar accidentalmente a su pareja debido al poder que no se podía controlar, Kaguya poco a poco, y nacimiento tras nacimiento comenzaba a formar uniones más fuertes y perfectas hasta los días de hoy, todos tus antepasados fueron experimentos para llegar a lo que es hoy Hinata, a nosotros aquí conversando civilizadamente… dentro de lo que cabe.

\- ¿y… y como fueron esos experimentos? – quizás era algo que no se atrevió a preguntar.

-horribles, no quieres saber. - claro que no quería saber, pero necesitaba hacerlo. - sabes perfectamente que podría acabarte con mis ojos, pero tengo el control, antes no se tenía, ya te puedes dar una idea. - oh, claro que se daba una idea. - simplemente no se entendía la naturaleza de los Hyuugas, hasta que se creo esta especie de simbiosis.

-p-pero entonces, no es solo servirle… no es solo velar por usted como lo hago hasta ahora. -

-claro que no, es mucho más. - veía a su amo incomodo, enojado y frustrado. - desde ahora comenzaras a ver cambios

\- ¿Qué cambios? -

-comenzará tu preparación para detenerme Hinata, todo lo que ves de mi será peor… todo aquello que no ves ahora, y que no sientes, lo percibirás. -

-p-pensé que nunca lo haría, que no nací con ese don amo. - claro que no quería ver a esas cosas, fueran lo que fueran, esos espíritus que deambulaban, varias de las mujeres los describían como monstruosos cuando se lograban colar en alguna de las casas. -

-se desarrolla todo lo que te permita, por el momento no necesitas preocuparte de nada. - sintió las grandes y cálidas manos de su amo sobre su mejilla. - hina, no pienses en estas mierdas, francamente no tengo idea porque ahora, pero no terminará bien si comienzas a averiguar antes de tiempo. -

\- ¿hay más?

-siempre hay más. - cerró los ojos ante el contacto de su mano sobre su pequeño rostro, él le decía que no se preocupara, ¿pero como no hacerlo? ¿si no podía? Básicamente tenia que despertar algo para lograr controlar el inmenso poder que él generaría, que ya generaba de por sí, pero entonces ¿sería como cuando se enojaba? ¿Cómo controlar eso si no podía evitar llorar por el miedo?

-ya te dije que no te preocupes, lo harás bien, lo haremos bien. -

\- ¿q-que gana usted con todo esto? -

-a ti por supuesto. - el sonrojo no se hizo esperar, su amo tenia esa particularidad de calmarla en segundos. - Entiende que no tengo opción contigo, no deseo tenerla.

\- ¿¡teme!? ¿¡hina-chan!? – vio los ojos de su amo oscurecerse de inmediato, y perder la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba, a un costado de las mesas se encontraba un sonriente rubio que recordaba ya haber visto antes, junto a la bonita pelirrosa que le provoco algo tan insano en su persona como la envidia.

-debe, Haru no. - su amo les saludo hastiado retirando las manos de su rostro, a su pesar. -

-pero que sorpresa, ¿estaban en una cita? ¡¿Bastardo porque no me has dicho?!- ¿estaba bien para su amo ser tratado así por esa persona? - ¿Cómo has estado hina-chan? ¿se le mejoro el humor a este lunático? La ultima vez se enojo mucho conmigo por preguntar cosas de ti-

-Naruto callate. - comenzaba a ponerse un poquito nerviosa por el mal humor de su amo, nada disimulado contra las personas paradas, temía por la integridad física de aquel rubio hiperactivo.

-h-hola Sasuke-kun. -su amo la ignoro. - hola s-soy Sakura Haruno… ¿tú eres? - la niña pelirrosa se dirigía a ella, se veía un poco incomoda y nerviosa. -

-Hinata Hyuuga, m-mucho gusto Haruno-san. - se atrevió a dar una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. -

\- ¿has terminado tu helado? - listo, hasta ahí quedo la posibilidad de saber más cosas, no es que fuera muy curiosa, pero conociendo a su amo, esta había sido La oportunidad de su vida, le asintió sonriendo. - vamos.

-m-mucho gusto conocerlos. -se despidió mientras seguía a su amo por las hileras de mesas.

\- ¿es una cita de verdad? - la mujer les pregunto, quizás un poco exaltada para su gusto, ¿era su idea o parecía a punto de llorar? - s-si quieren podemos c-compartir mesa, no es n-necesario que se vayan enseguida. - Su amo le miro, podía ver el poco interés y aburrimiento, ¿Cómo podía ser tan frio de un momento a otro?

-no te molestes. - ¿su voz siempre era tan lúgubre?

\- ¡vamos teme! ¡nunca sales! Venga, siéntense con nosotros, estábamos esperando nuestro pedido ¿cierto hina-chan? – ella ahí no opinaba nada, así que se limitó a mirar a su amo, estaba tenso. -

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando este asintió, guiándola hasta la misma silla en la que minutos antes había estado disfrutando su helado.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes Hinata-san? – la mujer pelirrosa le sonreía amigable, ¿Por qué se sentía tan incomoda? Miró a su amo, el cual con un suspiro le dio su permiso para responder, no tenia permitido dar información personal más que su nombre a un extraño, si es que alguna vez pudiera encontrase con algún extraño, sonrió mentalmente ante aquel pensamiento.

-q-quince, Haruno-san. -

\- ¿Se conocen hace mucho? De no ser porque te vi ese día, creo que jamás habríamos sabido de ti hina-chan, este bastardo no cuenta nada ¡y somos amigos! -

-e-etto… - ¿Cómo responder a esa pregunta? No es que tuvieran prohibido el tema de su familia, pero, simplemente las personas normales parecían no entender, y claro, la esclavitud estaba prohibida, tampoco era una esclavitud como tal, era un consenso llevado a cabo entre dioses hace milenios de los cuales ella no tuvo arte ni parte, pero aquello… era quizás demasiado para algunos. - d-desde la infancia Uzumaki-san.

\- ¡Naruto! ¡dime Naruto hina-chan! Uzumaki me suena a viejo verde. -

\- ¿y no lo eres? – su amo se pronuncia por primera vez. -

\- ¡claro que no! ¿¡que clase de persona crees que soy teme!?- sonrió ante el despiste, al menos la atención ya no estaba en ella.

-un idiota por supuesto. - su amo disfrutaba de provocar, era su táctica favorita de ataque y entretención, ella misma era blanco de muchas de sus artimañas, es por eso por lo que se alegró de que él tuviera un amigo que le entendiera.

\- ¿¡ves cómo me trata hina-chan!? Teme, no me digas que la tratas así también ¿¡te trata así hina-chan? -

-como la trate no es tu problema. -

\- ¡claro que sí! Porque hina-chan y yo seremos amigos ¿cierto? - ya, comenzaba a marearse, quizás el hiperactivo rubio era demasiado para ella por el momento, su amo le miro enfurruñado, a lo que ella solo movió la cabeza sin entender nada, ¿estaban discutiendo de verdad? ¿todo era broma? No sabia que pensar, las relaciones sociales eran ciertamente muy complicadas.

-Naruto calmate. - la pelirrosa hablo nuevamente. - m-me da gusto encontrarte en el centro comercial s-Sasuke-kun, quizás ahora te animas a salir más. - su rostro sonrojado y sus manos nerviosas sobre la mesa, le dieron una idea, quizás ella estaba interesada en él, y no le gusto, se sintió feo. - la próxima s-semana podríamos venir al cine, si te parece bien claro. -

-no me metas en tus planes. - inmediatamente vio como la alegre sonrisa de esa bella mujer se ensombrecía, volviéndola gris y triste.

\- ¿puedo venir también? ¿hina-chan quieres venir? – no sabia que responder, por un lado, no quería que su amo saliera solo con esa mujer, por otro lado, estaba la prohibición que tenia de aceptar cualquier tipo de invitación, le había quedado clarísimo luego de una larga charla por parte de Sasuke-sama, explicándole detalladamente del porque NO podía aceptar.

-c-creo que debo negarme Uzumaki-san… p-pero muchas gracias por su invitación. - agrego apenada. - c-creo que la compañía de Sasuke-sama sería mucho m-más agradable que la mía p-por cierto. - dijo una vez vio los ojos desolados de aquel alegre rubio.

\- ¿Sasuke-sama? ¿Por qué llamas con tanto honorifico a este bastardo? – claro que no le podía decir "amo" frente a ellos.

-cosa de familia dobe, no te metas. - miro a su amo con preocupación. - vamos. - asintiendo, se puso de pie para dar una pequeña reverencia, comenzaba a no sentirse bien del todo.

-un gusto volver a verlos. - sonrió al no tartamudear. -

\- ¡nos podremos de acuerdo para salir teme! - rio bajito ante la alegría desbordante de ese chico, era totalmente diferente a su amo, le era gracioso que ambos se llevaran tan bien.

-recuerdo haber dicho que no me metieran en sus estúpidos planes idiota. - sintió su mano ser agarrada y sacada de ese lugar.

.

\- ¿c-crees que ellos sean algo? – había estado muy callada desde que ambos morenos se hubiesen ido.

-no la tendría tan cerca de no ser por algo ¿no? – cierto, el ultimo gesto entre ellos, verlos tomados de la mano, sobre todo que haya sido él quien se la tomase… quizás decía mucho más que aquella escueta e incomoda interacción hace poco más de media hora, los habían encontrado así también, tan ensimismados el uno con el otro…

-cierto… él nunca cuenta nada. - su pecho dolía mucho, pero no podía negarse a sí misma que él, el producto de sus sueños se veía extremadamente relajado en compañía de esa pequeña niña, y la condenada era bonita, educada, alabable… ni siquiera podía odiarle a pesar de solo haber interactuado con ella pocos minutos. Quizás se merecían.

-he aprendido a interpretar lo que no dice más que lo que dice. - era ciertamente un pensamiento muy sabio y profundo, para provenir de su amigo rubio. - y nunca ha dicho no tener nada con ella, cada vez que pregunto solo dice "no te metas"- rio ante la mala imitación de Sasuke.

-cierto… espero que sean felices. -

-lo dices como si estuvieran casados. - su amigo le miro extrañado.

\- ¿no te dio esa percepción? Se ven como reflejos del uno y el otro… como si su unión fuera ya de siglos. -

-puede ser… el teme es raro, mira que mantener a esa preciosidad oculta de mí. - no pudo evitar darle un coscorrón al rubio impertinente. - ¡sakura-chan que duele!

\- ¡te pasa por idiota! -

-no estés triste sakura-chan, ya encontraras a alguien. - sonrió triste ante la sonrisa esperanzadora y enérgica de su amigo, esperaba poder hacerlo, porque a sus ojos no había nadie mejor que ese moreno, que parecía ya tener dueña.

\- ¡bien! ¡vamos a esa tienda de música! -

.

.

.

NOTAS

Uf, me costo sacar el capítulo, quedo larguísimo, temo que los demás capítulos no serán así de largos, aviso, hasta minutos antes de la publicación seguía haciendo modificaciones, señor si soy una indecisa jaja pero el resultado quedo medio decente, porfavor omitan las faltas gramaticales y de ortografía en caso que lo hubiesen, me es más tedioso corregir textos largos, lo he leído tres veces y temo que mis ojitos no dan más.

Bueno, se vienen cosas, imagino que se lo habrán captado, digamos que los compañeros tienen sensores espirituales, los cuales son manejados por el amo según que tan expuestos y consientes quieran estos que sean, obviamente Sasuke no desea nada de eso, para él con que ella este protegida le basta, no desea exponerla innecesariamente.

Lo demás en el siguiente capitulo jiji

Por cierto, he estado leyendo mucho fanfic Sasuhina en ingles, y me ha sorprendido la gran cantidad de tríos que aparecen en sus historias, mi mente pervertida ha quedado seriamente dañada, y últimamente me gusta mucho el madahina ¿Qué les parece a ustedes? Les recomiendo ampliamente pasarse por esos lugares, el traductor de Google funciona decentemente, aunque a veces hay que usar un poco más la imaginación por lo que quiso decir jaja

Me he pasado semanas buscando un fanfic también, lo leí hace años creo, trata de que Hinata esta de novia con Naruto, más este está tan ocupado en misiones y sus cosas, que por abc motivo, termina engañándolo con Sasuke, la historia trata más de las aventuras de ellos dos como amantes, Sasuke esta con Sakura por estar, no tiene mayor apego ahí, y entonces Naruto los descubre y obviamente queda la de puta madre. ¿Algún corazón bondadoso entenderá esta paupérrima descripción y se acordará?

Wuoh! ¡El capítulo 5 tuvo muy buena recepción! No me lo esperaba, y hasta me dio un poco de "queseyo" al pensar en tanta gente leyendo esto, solo espero no decepcionarles y seguir escribiendo como a ustedes les gusta T_T

.

.

 _ **Mizuki Sota**_

 _ **Sandra D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **UchihaYumiko-chan**_

 _ **Ridesh**_

 _ **Dagorfly**_

 _ **Amy-chan**_

 _ **SasuHina00**_

 _ **Ginko-chan**_

 _ **NataliaC21**_

 _ **Nana**_

 _ **Hinatacris**_

 _ **Elisad-kun**_

 _ **Thalia darkness**_

 _ **unicordcool**_

 _ **oscuridad inmortal**_

 _ **Mabel**_

 _ **Cecilia**_

 _ **Estoy maravillada por sus preciosos comentarios de ánimos, y de lo mucho que les gusto el capitulo, espero de todo corazón que este "loquesea" les haya gustado igualmente.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	7. Chapter 7

XII

CONDENADO

.

.

"Tu silencio es mi sonido favorito…"

B.E

.

.

.

Miraba atentamente por los grandes ventanales de aquella apestosa aula de clases, a leguas se podía ver el pequeño tic nervioso de su ojo izquierdo, el cómo sus hombros parecían mas tensos de lo normal, su pose un poco mas violenta de lo acostumbrado.

¿la razón?

La pequeña mujercita del piso de abajo, para ser exactos, clase 1-A.

El fatídico y nada esperado abril había llegado, con ello sus mas grandes aprensiones desde que tenia 10 años, una dulce y buena Hinata nuevamente entre sus pares de la misma edad, esos mismos que la acosaron hasta el cansancio cuando era pequeña, esos mismos que de haber tenido oportunidad la habrían matado.

Reprimió el impulso grave de ir a buscarla.

 _Y solo era el primer día._

Por lo pronto sabía que un aspirante a guardián de los Hyuuga se encontraba en su mismo salón, Neji Hyuuga, excelente en combate y diplomacia, analítico por excelencia, primo en tercer grado de Hinata.

-nee Teme, ¡me pareció ver a Hina-chan con un tipo espeluznante! ¡eran iguales! ¿Por qué no me has dicho que tenia un hermano gemelo? – apareció la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos rascándose la cabeza como el autentico idiota que era.

Y si, el tipo espeluznante era Neji, si algo caracterizaba su esencia era la nada que llegaba a transmitir, algo profundamente desinfectado…

O tan quebrado que no le ha quedado esencia…

La vida para convertirse en un guardián no era fácil, Ko era la viva prueba de ello, ni siquiera él sabia como un ser como él podía llegar a sonreír. Le daba incluso un poco de lastima. Como guerreros eran insufribles, Ko era quien le había entrenado en su niñez, era una completa bestia, estaba quizás hasta un poco agradecido por ello. Y estaba lo otro, eran horriblemente castrados al momento de su nacimiento, entre los ancianos Hyuuga junto con los oráculos definían la siguiente generación de guardianes, nunca entendió ese antiguo rito, le parecía asqueroso, pero eran rituales Hyuuga, los Uchiha no podían inmiscuirse en ello.

Apenas toco la campana de receso que dictaba la hora de desayuno, camino a un paso un poco mas apresurado que lo acostumbrado, la gente; no entendía el motivo, se solía hacer a un lado cuando él pasaba, le genética Uchiha hacia lo suyo; suponía, volviéndolos mas altos y grandes que el común de los mortales, Naruto por supuesto, era la excepción de la regla.

Y ahí la vio, parada entre un grupo de niñas y niños, charlando amenamente, ¿Así se sentirían los padres cuando sus hijos hacen amigos? Pensamiento enfermizo el que acababa de tener. ¿Tendría complejo de Edipo? Sonrió ante el pensamiento, vio a Neji parado tras ella como su sombra, respondía a las preguntas que les hacían con un tono natural y nada pretencioso, su lenguaje corporal era de descanso, relajo, suponía entonces que no había del porque preocuparse, fue entonces que este le vio, se quedaron mirando durante largos segundos hasta que el oji-blanco desvió sus ojos consensuadamente hacia la esquina del salón.

Y le vio.

A un Sabaku.

Su pose no era de relajo, era de una alerta máxima, él fue quien lo malinterpreto, claro, Neji era lo mas parecido a un Ninja de tiempos antiguos.

\- ¿Entonces ustedes son hermanos? Sus ojos son idénticos ¡eso es muy genial! – una pequeña niña de cabellos chocolate miraba embelesada la belleza etérea de los aparentes gemelos.

-s-si… n-neji-onni-san es mayor que yo por meses… lo lamento, s-solo somos hermanos comunes y corriente. - debía de reconocer que aquel uniforme le quedaba de maravillas, ¿Cuándo pararía la fijación que tenia por ponerle listos vestidos? Él y sus estúpidos fetiches.

-Jo, ¡pero es que son idénticos! A mi me hubiese encantado tener un hermano mayor… ¿q-quien es él? – muchos pares de ojos se posaron en él.

-Sasuke-sama – ambos "hermanos" le dieron su acostumbrada reverencia, no estaba seguro si eso era lo acordado o no por la familia, de cualquier forma, no dejaría lejos a Hinata por mantener las apariencias, no cuando esa peste estaba en el salón.

-vengan. - no pudo evitar sentir el aura espesa del alumno de la esquina a lo que solo pudo arrugar el entrecejo y salir de ahí, quizás había sido un error ir a buscarle a la sala. - ¿Cómo ha estado?

-e-es más de lo que esperaba sasuke-sama… m-mi profesora da u-un poco de miedo, p-pero espero adecuarme rápido a su método de enseñanza. - no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería Hinata con su profesora, ¿la rubia de grandes pechos tenía un método de enseñanza? Eso si era de ver.

\- ¿nadie te ha tratado mal? - a ese entonces caminaban hacia la abarrotada cafetería, Neji al lado de Hinata silencioso como un gato, suponía que, si se encontraban los tres juntos, no debiera de existir ningún problema por mujeres molestas ni encaprichadas, por mas que le pesase.

-todos han sido muy amables conmigo. - le sonrió ella un poco sonrojada, algo que sirvió para su alivio, Kami, si se encontraba de los nervios.

\- ¿mmm? ¿Debiera de estar celoso? – comento divertido una vez estuvieron sentados en una alejada pero llamativa mesa.

-Le aseguro que Hinata-sama no ha demostrado interés alguno en el sexo opuesto mi señor. - Neji con su comentario no pudo mas que hacerle reír, en una suave risa discreta de pura diversión masculina, mientras una Hinata totalmente roja miraba hacia el suelo.

-supongo que eso debiera de hacerme sentir aliviado ¿no? No me gustaría que nada apartase a mi pequeña sirvienta. - siguió observándola, saboreando sus expresiones, le gustaba acorralarla y ver como se desesperaba, era un maldito enfermo.

\- ¿Quién es el tipo? – hablo ahora hacia neji.

-Pertenece al Clan Sabaku, tercero en la línea a la cabeza, guerrero promedio clase B, no ha demostrado ningún ápice de conducta dudosa hacia Hinata-sama ni hacia mí, parece ignorar a todos, entro en contra de su voluntad, con su llegada al salón se ha confirmado que estamos más cerca del clan Uchiha de lo que se espera de unos simples estudiantes Hyuuga. –

-mierda… lo intuí. - esto no pasaría si a la malcriada de su sirvienta le hubiese gustado seguir estudiando desde casa. -tu… usa el teléfono. – Hinata le miro nerviosa.

Los Sabaku era una familia antigua, parecida y a la vez tan diferente a la suya, eran retorcidos, a ellos los gobernaban demonios, a los Uchiha el clan Hyuuga, era un tanto diferente, o eso quería creer. Miro a la pequeña mujer frente a el comer un pudin, quizás no fuera tan diferente después de todo, quizás ellos también eran gobernados por demonios. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento.

Nunca habían tratado con ellos, su tío era el que usualmente se encargaba de esas cosas, no los quería cerca, más aquel instituto era terreno neutral y más que mantenerla a su lado, él no podía hacer mucho, burocráticamente hablando, porque físicamente, podía matarlo.

Sabia que eran volubles, muy fuertes, y algo psicópatas, enfermizos e inestables, lunáticos por naturaleza, solían mantener demonios encerrados dentro de sus cuerpos, he ahí el porqué de su fuerza.

-Necesito que la mantengas alejada de él… es peligroso. - y aún más peligroso tomárselo a la ligera, aun no reclamaba a Hinata, faltaban tiempo para eso, o eso quería creer, no se daría el lujo de perder a su mujer por una estupidez. - y por lo que mas quieras, no salgas del salón sin Neji… - y quizás necesitaría de una mujer, por mas que entendía el asunto de Neji, aun seria mal visto que entrara al baño con ella, o a los cambiadores ¿estaría pasándose? Jamás.

\- ¿Qué sucederá con las actividades extracurriculares? ¿se le permitirá participar? Seria extraño que no lo hiciera, deberá de asistir como mínimo a uno, en mi humilde opinión señor. -

Y tan solo era el primer día.

-pensare que hacer. – miro ceñudo a su esclava quien le miraba con expresión culpable.

Le dolía la cabeza, quizás comenzaba a preocuparse demasiado, ella le volvía un estúpido. Por lo demás lo único que necesitaba en ese momento; ya que la tenia cerca, era ser mimado, aprovecharía ese tiempo que se le había autoimpuesto.

En el año que había estado en ese colegio, se había hecho de una reputación poco afable, un ser inalcanzable de mal humor y completamente violento, no le interesaba si era chico o chica, lo trataría como la misma basura que eran, más al verle con aquella niña de apariencia inocente y dócil, varios habían creído que quizás se había vuelto un poco mas afable de lo ya acostumbrado, por consiguiente se había agarrado a golpes; en lo que iba del día, con dos muchachos, había insultado; nuevamente en lo que iba del día, a aproximadamente cinco chicas quienes salieron corriendo entre lágrimas.

Suspiro estresado.

Y aun no terminaba la jornada.

\- ¡Teme! ¡¿a que no sabes a quien me encontré en el camino?! ¡A Hina-chan! Me alegro que haya hecho amigas, ¡iba rodeada! - lo que faltaba.

\- ¿hacia dónde iban? –

-creo que al patio interior… ¡hey! ¡no vayas a interrumpir! ¡deja que haga amigas! – imbécil.

Si, amigas, amigas que hasta el momento que el llego la tenían acorralada con vistas a golpearla, el rostro de Hinata el verle fue un poema, no sabia si preocuparse más por su presencia o sentirse aliviada, sonrió ante sus contradicciones.

\- ¡s-sasuke-kun!... – las mujeres eran problemáticas, mezquinas, cambiantes, todo lo que era él, pero sumado a voces chillonas y lágrimas, convirtiéndolo en un conjunto desagradable, Hinata por otra parte, no era así, era mas bien callada, reservada y tímida, solía llorar con facilidad, más lejos de desagradables gritos exigiendo explicaciones, su llanto era mas bien… tranquilo. Había una extraña calma en verla llorar, lo cual era tremendamente enfermo, pero maldita sea, estaba preciosa cuando lloraba, sus mejillas se volvían mas rojas y su nariz brillaba, y lo mas importante, sus ojos adquirían un suave tinte azulado-violáceo. Siempre había sido interesante ver que tantas expresiones podría hacer.

-Hinata, ven. -

Con pasos vacilantes la peli-azul salió de la jauría de mujeres que minutos antes no dejaban de preguntarte cosas sobre él, para posicionarse al lado del que era su Amo. Le tomo el rostro inspeccionándola, en el proceso se percató que había un pequeño rastro de lagrimas en sus pestañas, sus labios estaban mas rojos de lo normal, seguramente se los había mordido, y las mejillas mortalmente pálidas. Había pasado miedo.

-s-solo estábamos siendo amigables con ella sasuke-kun… ¿cierto Hina-chan? – una de las mujeres se acerco a ellos sonriendo, congelándose al acto al percibir la mirada de su amor inalcanzable, aquellos ojos negros destilaban asco y odio.

-si vuelves a acercarte te pateare como la puta que eres, a ti y a todas tus malditas amiguitas. - no, a él no le interesaba que fueran chicas, no le interesaba que fueran humanos si quiera, nadie, absolutamente nadie podría esa expresión en el rostro de su esclava. - ¡NEJI! –

El alto y pálido joven apareció, inclinándose ligeramente como el ciervo que era.

-Hinata-sama ha mencionado que podría manejarlo sola, al momento que usted llego solo habían pasado 49 segundos desde la llegada a este lugar… lo siento mi señor, me he descuidado y confiado, al ser féminas no le vi el mayor peligro. - buen punto.

-no volverá a suceder. – tomo a su esclava de la mano, arrastrándola fuera de ese lugar, la vida tranquila y monótona en el instituto se había terminado. - déjanos solos-

-s-sasuke-sama… yo…- seguían caminando, a cualquier parte, a donde fuese, el seguía arrastrándola y sabia que Hinata ya no podía dar un paso más, pararon detrás del instituto, una zona apartada en la cual casi no transitaba gente. Se encontraba furioso. - ¡Amo!... –

En un segundo la tenia acorralada contra una pared, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella en un contacto demasiado intimo y caliente como para tranquilizarse, olvidaba el enorme atractivo sexual que Hinata tenia, sentía sus pechos ajustarse a su tórax, sabia que si aplicaba un poco más de fuerza sentiría como esos preciosos montículos se acoplaban a su forma. Movió la cabeza despejándose de cualquier distracción, por mas buena que esta fuera.

-dime… ¿Qué ibas a hacer? - hablo más ronco y bajo de lo que pretendía. - ¿Cómo te ibas a defender? ¿sabes lo que pasaría si esas mierdas te hiciesen algo? -

Sabia que la estaba asfixiando, que su presencia comenzaba a ahogarla, infectarla de él mismo, casi prohibiéndole pensar, sin poder resistirse realmente, lamio su blanco cuello expuesto, extendiendo su lengua por cuanta piel encontraba, depositando besos concienzudos y flojos, sintiendo como ella se retorcía, pareciendo querer acercarse mas a él o salir corriendo, sonrió.

-no vuelvas a dejar que te arrastren así, yo soy el único que tomo lo que quiero de ti, no dejes que nadie mas lo haga ¿has entendido? – alzándola un poco y usando la pared y su cuerpo para sostenerla logro verle el rostro, se encontraba rosado y con los ojos brillantes.

-s-sentí que podía c-controlarlo… -oh, era eso, ella quería probarse, vaya estupidez.

-pero no puedes. - vio como respingaba dolida. - y no es malo, tampoco bueno, no puedes hacerlo y listo, no le quita valor a lo que eres, todos tenemos cosas que podemos hacer y otras que no… yo jamás me enfrentaría a itachi, por ejemplo. - su risa pegajosa le transmitió calidez a su estómago. - solo necesito mantenerte a salvo, ayúdame a hacerlo. - se miraron largos segundos.

Quería besarla, demonios que quería. Pero no podía, eran mas que íntimos; si, estaban unidos en alma; también, estarían juntos quizás en reencarnaciones venideras; por supuesto, pero una cosa no quitaba la otra, ella aun no estaba lista, era demasiado pequeña, se sentía como un verdadero depredador y le gustaba, pero debía de cuidarla.

Chito enojado, bajándola al suelo, apoyando frente en su pequeño hombro, ella era diminuta en muchos sentidos, deseaba guardarla en una caja de cristal y conservarla para siempre.

-Sera mejor que volvamos, ¿has almorzado? - camino delante de ella, esperando a que le siguiera.

-e-estaba por hacerlo, Ko-san nos ha mandado almuerzo… para usted también. - lamentaba la situación de que por culpa de Hinata ahora comenzaran a cuidar también de él, la ironía del asunto.

Se consideraba a si mismo una persona analítica con temperamento, no temía irse a los golpes con nadie, por lo mismo acostumbraba a estar metido en mas de una pelea por semana, llegando en deplorables estados a casa, no por que lo golpearan terriblemente, sino más bien, porque era un animal para luchar. Por lo mismo se había hecho una terrible reputación, "no te metas con el Uchiha" era una frase más que escuchada, por consiguiente, su reputación afectaba a Naruto, quien también frecuentaba pelearse más de las veces, los dos hacían una dupla temeraria; a ojos del alumnado. Solía descontrolarse fácilmente debido a dos cosas, la apestosa pubertad y su condición de sangre, aquello lo hacia una granada de mano a la que le han quitado el seguro.

Es por eso mismo que le extraño enormemente ver a chicos saludar con obvias coqueterías a Hinata, cuando ya iban dos días de ingreso al instituto, la Hyuuga comenzaba a hacerse de un pequeño y selecto grupo de pretendientes, y eso, por obvias razones, le mosqueaba.

-T-Teme… ¡B-Basta Teme! ¡me duele bastardo! - sí, Naruto era el que sufria las consecuencias de sus enojos. Patearlo como el basurero que era ayudaba a tranquilizarse y pensar.

Se sentó en su pupitre con las manos cruzadas frente a su rostro, observando, analizando el entorno.

Neji no había comentado nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, la seguía como una sombra, ¿Cuándo comenzarían a invitarla a salir? Por supuesto un Hyuuga jamás aceptaría una invitación de esa índole, el tema no era eso, el asunto era que se atrevían, aún cuando el pasaba tiempo con ella demostrando su clara cercanía.

\- ¿Por qué estas tan enojado ahora imbécil? Mi pobre trasero ya no da más. - no entendía cómo se habían vuelto amigos, eran diferentes en todos los sentidos, nunca lo admitiría, pero lo apreciaba.

-Hinata. -

-oh… se ha vuelto popular ¿cierto? Mi primo me la ha mencionado incluso…-alzo la mirada- ¡Hey! ¡no me mires así! ¡yo solo digo lo que escuche! - ¿y que esperabas teme? Hina-chan es muy, pero muy bonita, tiene un carácter lindo o que se yo… ¿Esperabas que nadie se diera cuenta de eso?

\- ¿Debería de encerrarla entonces? – Naruto se puso azul. -

\- ¡e-eso es ilegal maldito enfermo! - suspiro, la verdad si le decía que en su familia estaba permitido probablemente se arreglarían a golpes, Naruto era tan persistente que le haría firmar papeles con tal de asegurarse la libertad de Hinata. - ¿Por qué no la vas a ver?

La verdad es que no la había visto en todo lo que iba del día, salvo en las mañanas que compartían auto, no es porque no quisiera, era más el hecho de que sus auras juntas llamaban demasiado la atención de "cosas", y también, no deseaba verse como un maldito perro faldero.

No la necesitaba con el siempre maldita sea, no quería volverse más débil de lo que ya se sentía, un patético y simple hombre. Ignoro los reclamos de su amigo y se dispuso a dormir una pequeña siesta, ya habría un momento para verla sin que todos se les quedasen mirando.

.

.

.

La pequeña Hyuuga comenzaba a hacer amigos, quizás todos sus miedos eran completamente infundados, luego del susto que le hicieron pasar aquellas mujeres, nadie más se había atrevido a acercársele, suponía que se había corrido la voz de las fuertes palabras; a su parecer, dichas por su Amo. Extrañamente todos eran amables con ella, quizás se debía a su buena disposición en intentar ayudar a todos, deseaba llevarse bien con su grupo curso, a decir verdad, ansiaba tener aquello de lo que nunca disfruto en su infancia, siempre se recrimino que quizás de haber sido menos tímida, menos retraída y no tan rara, las cosas podrían haber resultado diferente…

 _Pero tenia a Sasuke-sama._

Sonrió ante los escasos recuerdos que poseía de aquella época.

-Hyuuga-san te toca el servicio esta semana, haz tu mejor esfuerzo por favor. -

\- ¡Si! –

Debía de avisar que se quedaría a hacer el aseo ¿estaría bien enviarle un mensaje a su amo por tal motivo? Este se había vuelto mas retraído que lo acostumbrado, intentaba no pensar mucho en ello, pero… se volvía pesado.

Sentía que su presencia para el no era bien vista, por lo mismo había evitado a toda costa topar con él, no quería ser una molestia, su corazón no lo resistiría.

-hey… tapas el camino. - una profunda y gutural voz hablo muy cerca de ella, quien presa de sus vergüenzas pego un saltito del susto, un alto pelirrojo le miraba hacia abajo, sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro, sin nada en esos ojos aguamarina. - inútil. – se encogió en su lugar ante esto último.

\- ¡l-l-lo siento! – se aparto del camino y dio una profunda reverencia, se había quedado pensando musarañas a mitad del pasillo de la clase, pudo ver como algunos compañeros observaban al pelirrojo, el cual luego de dedicarle una rara mirada se fue.

-s-Sabaku-san da un poco de miedo ¿no? ¿Hyuuga-san? – Futari-san le miraba desde un pupitre cercano sonriéndole comprensivo. - p-pero estoy seguro que es una buena persona. –

Miro la gran espalda desaparecer por la puerta del salón. Estaba segura que esa persona la odiaba.

.

.

.

NOTAS

Oh! Hace bastante tiempo que no actualizaba, estoy en practicas así que como comprenderán mucho tiempo no tengo, resulta que ahora agarre la maña de escribir todo y guardar en Pendrives, por favor ruego a nuestro señor que no se me pierda, por ende pude escribir este capitulo en espacios cortos, no me gustaría que mis archivos fueran vistos en la oficina e_e el capitulo siguiente también lo he comenzado a escribir, así que creo que se vendría para fines de octubre si no es que antes. Eso me pone muy feliz

¡Al fin se fue al colegio hina-chan! Lo siento, el trio con Gaara me parece espectacular, no encuentro a nadie mas perfecto que él para ser de mal tercio, pero creo que al menos en este fic él será algo así como chico malo, ya tenemos a sasuke-sama de chico malo, pero yo quiero otro más jajaj fiel a nuestros principios raros.

Estaba muy sorprendida de toda la gente que me ha escrito, son muy bonitos ustedes, lamento no poder responderos a cada uno como se merecen, pero contestare preguntas generales que han dejado por ahí.

 _ **Hinamel**_

 _ **Oscuridad inmortal**_

 _ **Esther82**_

 _ **Isalitha14**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Sandra D**_

 _ **Daisuke-37**_

 _ **Unicordcool**_

 _ **Hinatacris**_

 _ **Ceciliacn**_

 _ **Le petite Vicky**_ _ **Guest**_

 _ **Ridesh**_

 _ **NataliaC21**_

 _ **UchihaYumiko-chan**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Nana**_

 _ **Clarity-chan**_

 _ **Mabel**_

 _ **Andi Soul**_

 _ **Dagorfly**_

 _ **Mizuki Sota**_

 _ **Belu**_

Sois preciosos en comentar tantas cosas bellas hacia mi historia, encontré el fic que estaba buscando y era The Night, ¡muchas gracias Le Petite Vicky! Y me lei otro que se llama "Lavender Memories" y esta hermoso realmente, gracias por la recomendación. De primera el fics se iba a llamar "Doomed" como la canción de BMTH que es un grupo que me encanta, pero claro, la historia aquí no se trata de quien es Domado, trata de cómo Sasuke a pesar de ser el "libre" en la situación, el "amo" resulta ser el mas comprometido y con todas las cargas de la relación, sin llegar nunca a doblegarse ante el que es su sirviente pero sí; desde mi punto de vista, condenado felizmente a mantener a Hinata con él por los medios que sea.

Muchas gracias otra vez por darme su apoyo y ánimo, espero que esto les haya gustado y nos leeremos en la próxima actualización


	8. Chapter 8

**CONDENADO**

 **IIX**

"Hazme pedazos"

 _B.E_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _._

El día no podía terminar peor, sasuke-sama no le había dirigido la palabra, unas niñas habían hecho un comentario extraño sobre ella al pasar lo cual le había hecho tropezar frente a mucha gente y por algún motivo varias personas aparecieron de la nada a ayudarle… era como si estuviesen pendientes de ella, eso o se estaba volviendo una presumida, de cualquier forma eso le perturbo al punto de estar distraída en clases, Tsunade-sensei le llamo la atención por lo mismo y se puso tan nerviosa que no pudo responder por lo que comenzó a balbucear, al final fue Neji quien la saco del apuro respondiendo por ella y ahora esto, debía de estar en el mismo salón a solas por mas de cinco minutos con un ser que a su parecer la odiaba, Sabaku Gaara.

 _Piensa en cosas bonitas, piensa en cosas bonitas._

Neji había tenido que ir al salón de profesores gracias a su arrebato por ayudarla, ahora Tsunade-sensei lo tenia como su ayudante personal, Sasuke-sama no había contestado su teléfono por lo que asumía que ya se había ido o estaba ocupado por ahí, a pesar de que esto hacia tamborear su corazón de una forma extraña.

-hey chica, te falto barrer acá. - otra vez su voz, dirigiéndose a ella por segunda vez en aquel día, no quería hacerle enojar, no quería estar ahí y recibir su odio. -

\- ¡s-si! ¡l-lo siento mucho s-Sabaku-san! - estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía agarrar bien el bendito escobillón, este se empeñaba en resbalarse de sus manos, si Ko-san viera como cumplía sus deberes estaba segura que le regañaría.

Su corazón palpitaba horriblemente, sentía sus piernas hechas gelatina, esperaba de todo corazón que el no volviera a llamarle inútil ni alguna otra casa extraña, le habían criado y aconsejado que todo ser fuera de su clan era peligroso, por lo que mantenerse alejada e invisible de ellos era importante.

Barrio con cuidado todos los espacios pasibles, debía de concentrarse en ello e ignorar el elefante en la habitación, el cual se preocupaba de limpiar los vidrios.

-no levantes tanto polvo, no puedo terminar de limpiar así. -

\- ¡s-si! - grazno deteniéndose, y buscando con la mirada que más hacer-

Debía de engrapar los papeles que se utilizarían el día de mañana, tenía que volver a concentrarse en algo, calmarse o sufriría un colapso nervioso.

Tenía que llegar a ayudar a las mujeres en casa, comenzaba a ver cierto patrón de comportamiento en el que no dejaban que hiciese nada, estaba bien que ella estudiase, pero era algo que ella había querido, debía retribuir a su clan por tal beneficio, si ella no hacia su trabajo, entonces alguien más se estaba llevando esa carga.

Si tan solo su amo le hablara, quizás así podría tomar valor y preguntar el porque el cambio dentro del clan, por lo demás no tenia la confianza suficiente para preguntar a alguien externo.

Era patética.

-tu olor a cambiado… - pego un grito tan fuerte por el susto que le acaba de dar Gaara que estaba segura Neji lo había escuchado, el pelirrojo había aparecido de la nada a su lado olisqueando su cabello.

Para cuando quiso correr ya era demasiado tarde, hasta la puerta había alcanzado a llegar, incluso la abrió su resto, pero fue cerrada con una fuerza descomunal y ella encarcelada con fieros y largos brazos.

-… ¿q-que q-quiere?... – se atrevió a hablar al fin, solo la suave respiración de él en contraste con la agitada de ella, eso era lo único que se podía oír en la habitación.

-hueles exquisito. - alzo la mirada asustada directamente a sus ojos, los cuales se habían convertido en extrañas esferas amarillas con detalles morados, agacho la mirada tan rápido como pudo al darse cuenta de que aquellos ojos podrían matarla, porque eran iguales a los de su Amo. - ¿tienes miedo? ¿es miedo lo que huelo? Kami- el gruñido masculino la estremeció de un miedo pocas veces sentido, comenzaría a hiperventilarse de un momento a otro, estaba segura que se veía en un estado deplorable, intentando alejarse nuevamente fue presa de sus frágiles muñecas, la fuerza empleada en tal agarre la dejo sin respiración, el dolor fue terrible, nunca antes experimentando, y sin quererlo lanzo un grito de sufrimiento, rápidamente las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, el dolor era lacerante, estaba segura que le había roto una muñeca. –

 _No… no llores_

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, frente a ella su compañero Gaara, ahora con uno de sus ojos aguamarina de siempre y mirándole con una expresión indescifrable ¿él había dicho eso? Mantenía aun el otro ojo de ese color amarillo, dolía tanto que apenas si era consiente de lo que comenzaba a pasar a su alrededor.

Pronto todo se volvió gritos y gruñidos por parte del pelirrojo, quien en un esfuerzo lo aparto de ella y comenzó a tirarse el cabello, sufría, en lo único que podía pensar era que ese hombre sufría. Un tanto histérica y con mas miedo que valentía quiso cerciorarse de que nadie venia, no podían verle en ese estado, vio con horror como arena comenzaba a salir de su piel…

\- ¡Sabaku-san! ¿me escucha? - desesperada veía como enormes cantidades de saliva caían de la boca de su compañero, y fieros colmillos comenzaban a hacer su aparición, volviéndolo de una forma más animalesca que humana. -

Sus gritos aún seguían resonando en aquella sala, hasta que fue capaz de acercársele e intentar calmarlo, lo principal era eso ¿cierto? ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo se calmaba sasuke-sama?... _¿Cómo era?_

La puerta se abrió de par en par y solo pudo ver unos ojos similares a los suyos, hasta que le vio demasiado cerca, un dolor en la nunca y luego nada.

.

.

.

Su cabeza dolía, poco a poco iba saliendo de su estupor, en medio de su desorientación distinguió unas bellas cortinas azules, era el cuarto de Sasuke-sama, su amo.

En un estúpido intento se alzo como pude de la cama, hasta que el dolor lacerante de sus muñecas fue tan sorpresivo que la hizo gemir, las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella?

-no te muevas. - la voz gruesa e imperturbable de su amo le hizo estremecer. - estas hecha un desastre. - aquello le dolió mas de lo que hubiese pretendido, palideció ante la imponente figura de aquel hombre el cual se encontraba ahora frente a ella a los pies de la cama. Su amo se encontraba enojado, sus ojos rojos eran lacerantes.

\- ¿q-que paso amo? - su voz salió diminuta en comparación a como hablaba él, pero es que carecía de confianza ante lo que se le presentaba, nuevamente había desobedecido una orden directa, claro que su amo nunca sabría la primera, jamás saldría de sus labios aquel escurridizo momento en el que deseo sentirse libre.

-Neji te encontró inconsciente en tu salón, tienes una muñeca rota y la otra se encuentra levemente lastimada. - el alivio recorrió su cuerpo. - ¿y bien? – se comenzaba a impacientar.

Entonces su amo no sabía nada, no tenía idea del ataque de Sabaku-san, tampoco que había tenido que hacer el aseo con él, no tenia idea de que había desobedecido. En el fondo de sintió culpable por omitir información, por saber que no le diría la verdad ¿se estaba volviendo una mentirosa? Si él supiera la repudiaría completamente. Nada enojaba mas a Sasuke Uchiha que la mentira.

-n-no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso… estaba- suspiro temblorosa, no era una mentira del todo, no… - estaba haciendo el aseo y luego… y-ya no sé qué paso.- y en efecto no lo sabía, no entendía nada, tenia que hablar con Neji-san para poder saber, recordaba con horror aquellos fatídicos minutos en lo que escucho a ese hombre gritar de dolor, algo le quemaba, y ella se sentía responsable por no haber podido ayudarle.

 _No, no llores._

Recordaba perfectamente esas palabras, el tono amable y cálido que había empleado, como si fuese otra persona dentro de su cuerpo. Recordó que los Sabaku eran poseídos por demonios… ¿Quién había sido el que había dicho esas palabras? ¿Gaara? ¿o su Demonio?

-no ha pasado ni un mes de que has ingresado y ya te has visto inmiscuida en problemas ¿Cómo me debo tomar eso? – la dura voz de Sasuke-sama hizo estragos en su corazón, ¿la tildaría de inútil?

-l-lo siento mucho m-mi señor. - bajo la mirada dolida, no era su culpa… ¿no del todo quizás? el mundo se empeñaba en ponerle trabas, sin dejarle avanzar ¿pero avanzar hacia dónde? ¿había un futuro si quiera para ella?

Miro al gran hombre frente a ella, su porte debía de estar ya en el metro ochenta, era extremadamente grande, su espalda había crecido el doble, su cuello y su pecho, estaba segura que podría refugiarse ahí, era todo músculos, sabia que se ejercitaba ferozmente, solía entrenar en el ala norte del castillo, ahí tampoco tenia permitido ir porque había hombres Hyuuga que entrenaban a los jóvenes Uchiha. Su amo se había convertido c en un hombre extremadamente guapo, de aquellos que quitaban el aliento, observo sus ojos ahora negros, tenia pequeñas ojeras que lejos de quitarle perfección, le hacían ver como un demonio caído, un hombre que tentaba a pecar.

Se sonrojo profundamente ante sus pensamientos bochornosos, ¡Kami! Ni siquiera debía de pensar en ello ¿pecar? ¿era enserio? Su respiración se había vuelto pesada y de pronto todo su cuerpo le picaba, y sintió con horror como la tela pegada a sus pechos se volvía mas y mas pequeña.

Sin poder evitarlo realmente se recostó de golpe, tapándose hasta las orejas, deseaba dormir, todo aquel embrollo con un Sabaku despiadado, con un amo ausente y con todo el instituto en general le tenia de los nervios.

Algo toco su cabello, y un gran peso hundió la cama a su costado, su amo se recostó junto a ella, temblando sintió su calor abrazador, Sasuke-sama siempre había desprendido un poco de calor, mucho más alto que el común de los humanos, tampoco es que haya sentido el contacto de otro cuerpo, pero en comparación a las mujeres de su familia, y a su Oba-sama, podía decir que era cierto, recordó con pesar que Sai-kun tampoco desprendía ese tipo de calor acogedor, que sin embargo podía quemarla hasta dejarla hecha cenizas.

-Hinata, averiguare que sucedió, y si por algún motivo estas mintiendo o encubriendo a alguien… - apretó los ojos resignada, tarde o temprano se sabría, pero por el momento no saldría de su boca delatar a una persona que probablemente estaba sufriendo en esos momentos, no… ¿Qué era esa rebeldía que sufría? Su corazón se oprimió de miedo al pensar que en algún momento llegaría a enfrentarse a su amo, no, eso jamás.

Fue atraída hacia su cálido y duro cuerpo, suspiro satisfecha sin quererlo, sonrojándose profusamente e intentando alejarse, la pequeña risa masculina le saco de su vergüenza para mirarle sorprendida por sobre su hombro, no sabia si eran los analgésicos que probablemente habían intoxicado su cuerpo, o el miedo sufrido horas antes, pero de un tirón se dio vuelta para abrazar a su señor, pidiendo una disculpa silenciosa, rogando por qué; a pesar de que el aun no sabia nada, le disculpara por ocultarle información. Fue rodeada con sus fuertes brazos, al fin sintiéndose protegida, quizás era cierto que no tendría porque ir al Instituto, a su amo no le agradaba, y solo había traído problemas para él, quizás su lugar solamente estaba ahí, entre sus brazos y a su alcance, en esa habitación.

Sintiéndose mejor que nunca, se acurruco en el amplio pecho de su señor, escuchando sus latidos, fue así que consiguió conciliar el sueño, un sueño lleno de gritos de un hombre de arena con una gran mano acariciando su espalda mientras lloraba desgarradoramente.

No asistió por dos semanas al instituto, la primera fue reposo por mandato de un médico y la segunda semana por mandato directo de su amo, estaba utilizando cabestrillo y si antes se sentía inútil, ahora era peor. Solo la muñeca izquierda había necesitado inmovilización total, la muñeca derecha solo inmovilización parcial, con unas gasas bien apretadas estaría bien.

Suspiro resignado mientras miraba los grandes jardines, la primavera era preciosa, todo verde y esplendoroso, el sonido del agua caer era relajante, una de las mujeres fue a llevarle un Té de Amaretto, últimamente era su favorito, sonrió agradecida y nuevamente estuvo sola.

¿Qué pasaría al volver a clases? ¿Sabaku-san recordaría lo sucedido? Su amo no había dado muestras de saber nada, por lo que intuía que Neji-san estaba esperando su parte de los hechos, estaba comenzando a ver que quizás la lealtad de aquel hombre estaba con ella, no entendía muy bien todo lo que implicaba ser un Guardian, pero hablaban de Honor y Valentía, ¿Guardianes de quién? Entendía que ellos eran protectores de los matriarcados, pero si estaban los Uchiha muy cerca, entonces ¿Por qué necesitarían protección? A no ser… que realmente no pretendía cuidarlas para ellos, sino de ellos… ¿eso explicaría la lealtad de neji-san? Los mas probable es que su Amo le hubiese preguntando directamente a Neji lo que él vio, pero aquello era totalmente subjetivo ¿Qué vio realmente neji?

Las relaciones entre los clanes eran tan intrincadas y las líneas tan finas que le daba dolor de cabeza intentar comprender por ella misma, era simplemente demasiado que entender, quizás nunca lo lograría del todo.

Y estaba lo otro, lo que aun no le decían.

Las fuertes pisadas de alguien la alertaron, miro a su amo caminar por el pasillo hacia ella, se extraño puesto que aquel hombre era tan silencioso como un gato, ¿Qué le habría sucedido?

-Hyuuga. Te buscan. – miro sin comprender del todo.

Su amo chito enojado, alzándola de su cómodo cojín, y poniéndola de pie, inmediatamente su Obi fue arreglado junto con el cuello de su cómoda Yukata veraniega, no solía usar nada más en casa, contadas ocasiones faldas largas y poleras. Un flash-back le llego de golpe, cuando era mas pequeña, su amo solía atar sus Obi, cuando requería utilizar alguno mas pesado en conjunto con los Kimonos, era él el que hacia aquel trabajo pesado.

-date la vuelta. - sonrió contenta mientras tomaba su espeso cabello hacia un lado de su hombro haciendo lo que su amo le indicaba, esos momentos para ella eran preciados, se sentía tan querida y cuidada, sonrió agradecida mientras intentaba no moverse con los suaves tirones que su amo daba a su cuerpo, una vez estuvo lista le miro atenta. – han venido a dejarte unos apuntes. –

\- ¿q-que debo de hacer amo? - no quería por nada del mundo enojarle más de lo que estaba, le veía como un gato erizado, ¿Qué sucedía realmente? –

-llévalos al jardín. - ¿llévalos? - le diré a una mujer que les lleve algo para beber y luego despáchalos. - era una forma diplomática y educada de decir que no los quería en su casa, sonriendo e intentando tranquilizarlo se encamino hacia la entrada, su amo era tremendamente territorial, no soportaba extraños con visitas inesperadas, ni mucho menos a Sabaku…

Miro intentando mantener una expresión neutral y suave al cómico grupo formado frente a ella, su amiga y compañera castaña le miraba emocionada, junto a dos personas más que estaba segura había hablado más de dos ocasiones con ellos, y por ultimo y en mayor medida el que más sobresalía, Sabaku Gaara.

-q-que grata sorpresa, no se hubiesen molestado. - sonrió diplomática como bien le habían enseñado en su casa. - pasen por favor. -

-Hina-chan tu casa es tremenda! ¡y vives con Sasuke-kun! – un pinchazo de irritabilidad le pico, odiaba realmente que alguien se refiriera a su amo con esos términos amistosos. -

-n-nuestras familias son hermanas. - era lo único que tenia permitido explicar hasta ese punto, por lo general la gente no se inmiscuía más cuando decían eso. - siéntese por favor, enseguida nos traerán algo de beber. -

-tienes un jardín muy hermoso Hyuuga-san. - aclaro uno de los muchachos, sonrió agradecida, ella se esmeraba en cuidarlos, para Fugue-sama. - Ten, Tunada-sama nos envió a entregarte los apuntes, por favor tómeselo con calma. -

-oh… muchas gracias. - tampoco podía decirles que gracias a Neji-san se mantenía al corriente de todo lo que pasaba, claro que no lo había vuelto a ver, todo era pasado a través de Sasuke-sama.

-estoy muy agradecida por su ayuda… ¿h-hay algo de lo cual me haya perdido? - En ese momento llegaba una de las mujeres con cinco vasos de jugo, ambas se miraron y se dedicaron una reverencia en conjunto. -

-t-tu familia es como de la realeza, todos se ven tan educados… incluso el señor que nos atendió a la entrada ¿Quién era? -

-oh, probablemente Yuchi-san, el es muy bueno con todos. - sonrió feliz, le daba gusto cuando alababan a alguien de su clan. - aunque a veces está otro señor, él es un poco más estricto. - rio bajito.

\- ¿Cuándo volverás Hyuuga-san? – sintió como Gaara-san se tensaba y la miraba fijamente, poniéndola nerviosa, comenzaba a tener miedo y estaba segura que su amo lo sentiría, respiro intentando tranquilizarse.

-d-dentro de unos días, depende de lo que diga mi- mi médico. –

-nos sorprendió mucho cuando nos avisaron que tendrías licencia medica indefinida por un accidente ¿Qué paso Hina-chan? ¿se te ha roto el brazo? – gracias a la simplicidad de su amiga ahora tenía toda la atención de Gaara, seguramente se preguntaba porque no había dicho nada, es que ella sabía, que de haber abierto la boca probablemente se habría librado una guerra… los Uchiha eran imposiblemente vengativos… no necesitaba eso en su amo.

-a-aunque no lo crea Hiruma-san, soy una persona muy torpe. - se sonrojo al decirlo, aunque fuera medio verdad medio mentira, ella solo era torpe cuando él la ponía nerviosa, pero no era necesario decir tanto. - tampoco ha sido tan grande el daño, el solo una muñeca. - movió su otra mano libre en señal de salud. -

Siguieron con conversaciones banales y propias de su edad hasta que, uno de los muchachos, en su afán de expresar de forma física el gran cometa que habían volado en clases de Desarrollo Tecnológico, termino por tirar un vaso de jugo. -

-l-lo siento mucho Hyuuga-san… ¡Estas empapada! D-déjame ayudarte. - en su afán por apartarse del jugo que seguía cayendo desde la mesa sobre su regazo casi se cae de espaldas, resignada a una caída dolorosa y viendo como todos se apresuraban a alcanzarla sin poder hacer nada, solo las manos fuertes de su amo fueron capaces de sostenerla y alzarla.

-pero mira que desastre has hecho Hyuuga. - le hablo más bajo que de costumbre su amo, la sostuvo sobre sus brazos hasta que ella fue capaz de reaccionar e intento bajarse, más este no le dio la oportunidad. - creo que la visita a concluido, Hinata necesita descansar. -

\- ¡s-si! ¡ya nos íbamos! -

\- ¡adiós Hina-chan!

-lo siento mucho Hyuuga-san. - el muchacho parecía de verdad arrepentido, le sonrió comprensiva y negó con la cabeza.

-pierda cuidado por favor, me alegra que no haya pasado nada grave. - intentaba sonar normal, intentaba que el estar entre los brazos de su amo no le afecta el raciocinio y se pusiera a hablar cosas extrañas, sus ojos se encontraron con la aguamarina de su violentado secreto, se miraron por mas de los segundos protocolarmente permitidos, él parecía querer decir algo.

-Cuídate. - se sorprendió por un momento, su voz era realmente grave, casi como la de su amo, y tenia una nota de pesar y arrepentimiento que le calaron el alma, se veía tan solo. -

-gracias Sabaku-san, vuelvan con seguridad por favor. Y entre que hablaba ya era llevada hacia su cuarto, o era lo que pensaba ella.

\- ¿Qué tienes tu con ese? – le pregunto su amo mosqueado una vez estuvo instalada nuevamente en el cuarto de él y dejada con algo de brusquedad encima de la gran cama. - no te quiero cerca de él Hinata, es una orden.

-n-nada señor, p-pero seria raro si no le hablara ¿cierto? –

\- ¿Enserio Hyuuga? - ¿Por qué su amo parecía siempre hablar en preguntas? Le vio entrar a su gran armario, trayendo consigo una prenda en sus manos. - cámbiate. - su voz no daba espacio a replicas.

Era una de sus yukatas, una azul oscuro de verano que le quedaría inmensa a pesar de que fuera una prenda de varios años atrás.

\- ¿s-se me ve raro? – salió de baño con timidez, la prenda se deslizaba por sus hombros sin que pudiese evitarlo. Y la malla que sostenía su brazo solo lograba hacer formas extrañas con la tela, convirtiéndolo en algo amorfo y desprovisto de gracia, de largo le quedaba fatal, arrastraba un poco de la tela.

-te ves mas pequeña de lo que ya eres, quizás solo debas de vestirte con mi ropa. - su amo solía hacer esos comentarios raros y sin sentido que solo le hacían sonrojar.

-n-no diga esas cosas amo… suena raro. -

-quiero que suene raro. - esta vez se dijo en el perfecto rostro de él, le miraba con esa seriedad imperturbable, esos ojos desprovistos de luz.

-no he-entiendo. - al fin esos ojos se cerraron hacia ella y algo parecido a un vacío sele formo en el estómago, escucho su suspiro masculino.

-no hace falta. - y se recostó en la gran cama, con ella parada en medio de la habitación sin saber que hacer realmente. - acuéstate.

¿seria malo para su salud mental acostumbrarse rápidamente a eso? Varias veces se despertaba entre esas dulces siestas juntos y le observaba, tan tranquilo y sereno, a veces escuchaba sus suaves respiros, otras parecían más bien muerto, su señor era una persona profundamente silenciosa.

Sonrió encaminándose por el otro extremo, sintiendo que en el proceso comenzaba a llegar mas y mas cerca del que era su hogar.

-Estoy cansado. – ambos se encontraban boca arriba, observando el techo de la habitación, apenas rozando su costado, pero, aun así, sentía como si le abrazara por completo.

-l-le vi llegar un poco s-sucio… ¿ha peleado nuevamente? – necesitaba romper ese silencio asfixiante que se comenzaba a formar alrededor de él, necesitaba una conexión.

-Hmp- todo volvió a quedar en silencio. –

\- ¿Por qué n-no podemos relacionarnos c-con los otros clanes? –

-no quieres saber. - su amo esta vez se alzó de su puesto para mirarle, parecía molesto, pero otra vez, el siempre estaba molesto. - ¿es por ese raro? - ¿raro? ¿se refería a Gaara? - ¿te gusta? – negó con la cabeza sonrojada, pero su amo no parecía satisfecho. - responde bien.

-n-no señor… - _a mi me gusta usted_ -

Sus ojos se encontraron por varios segundos, él buscando la mentira y la duda en ellos, ella perdiéndose y aceptando su comunicación y oscuridad.

-me rindo. – fueron las palabras dichas por él, como si declarara una advertencia, más que un sentido de derrota, le miro atenta y con extrañeza solo para ver como bajaba sobre su cuerpo, su aroma era intoxicante, y la vergüenza hizo estragos en ella al sentirle rodear su cintura con sus brazo derecho y atraerla a él, pegando sus cuerpos de forma imposible, lo último que vio fueron sus ojos rojos entrecerrados, atentos y al acecho, por supuesto ella era la presa.

Sus labios se unieron, tensando su estómago, acelerando su respiración, los labios de su amo estaban calientes, eran sedosos y sentía que se derretiría frunciéndose en su boca, no encontraba la forma de responderle, era avasallante, dominante hasta decir basta, la comenzaba a devorar viva, estaba mareada y un pequeño quejido salió de su boca. Su amo se alzo observándola con una sonrisa ladina y superior, para volver a asaltarla y despojarla de cualquier tipo de reacción de autoprotección, seria totalmente consumida en los brazos de aquel hombre, y jamás opondría resistencia.

Un pequeño golpe de electricidad le hizo apretarse aun mas a su cuerpo, buscando algo, no sabia que, la delicia de sus labios se expandía por su rostro, por su cuello, por sus pechos hasta su abdomen, el calor aumentaba seguido de la electricidad, algo ardía hasta el punto de quemar, hasta que ya no fue placentero, ya no quiso seguir buscando aquello que le gustaba de ser besada por su amo, no, ya no lo quería ahí, y tal parece que él se dio cuenta de su rigidez.

Ambos ojos se encontraron, sangre contra luna, pero algo había cambiado, veía todo completamente brillante, y su amo le veía con una extraña mezcla de asombro y algo más, algo que no sabia descifrar, hasta que su sonrisa ladina salió a flote, desestabilizándola, y volvió a ser atacada a besos, mordiscos y lengua.

.

NOTAS

¡Y estaba escrito que actualizaría a fines de octubre! Jajaja me encanto el capitulo, vamos viendo un poco de participación de Gaara e_e pobre hombre siempre lo ocupo de mal tercio, tengo pendiente hacer algo con él jaja

¡se besaron! ¡al fin! No se si encontraran muy pronto puesto que ambos tienen 15 años, pero bueno, nada que hacerle, Sasuke no lo iba aplazar más e_e

Muchas gracias a las bellas personas que leyeron esto, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, sus comentarios siempre me dan ánimos a seguir con esta historia. Os estoy muy agradecida.

 _ **Mabel**_

 _ **Belu**_

 _ **Hinatacris**_

 _ **Clarity-chan**_

 _ **Unicordcool**_

 _ **NataliaC21**_

 _ **Mangelot Farid**_

 _ **Coni06**_

Pequeñas muchas gracias por dejar sus preciosos comentarios al capitulo anterior, y espero que este les haya gustado igualmente. ¡Saludos! Y nos leemos.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

CONDENADO

.

.

"Podría romperte el corazón si me dejaras…"

B.E

.

.

.

Su respiración era trabajosa, sus labios se encontraban entumecidos y hace mucho había dejado de sentir el malestar en su muñeca producto de la posición en la que se encontraba, nada importaba, solo la sensación de sentir el poder en sus labios. El malestar sentido se disipo dejando una extraña esencia de algo que no podía descifrar pero que quería. El aroma de su amo le inundaba los sentidos, la devoraba, la atacaba, no podía controlar nada, nunca pudo hacerlo, en ese momento concluyo que jamás podría tampoco, él sería el eterno dominante de su persona, y ella por supuesto estaría complacida.

-mierda. - le escucho maldecir en sus labios, aún la besaba, y ella aun respondía como podía, pronto se dio cuenta que cometió la osadía de rodear su grueso cuello con su brazo bueno, quería más, necesitaba más de él. - quedate aquí, no te muevas. -

Le miro estrada hasta que sus sentidos volvieron en sí, dándose cuenta de que golpeaban la puerta. ¿Qué tanto podía irse entre los labios de su amo? ¿Era normal presidir de todos los sentidos con él? Le vio salirse de encima de ella, su calor le hizo falta inmediatamente, se sintió sola, desprotegida. No tuvo fuerzas para mirarle. La ausencia de él era casi dolorosa, palpable.

\- Qué – aquello era una pseudo pregunta que sonaba a te voy a matar si no es algo de vida o muerte, solo su amo tendría ese tono en sus labios, labios que ella había probado, de los que había bebido hasta emborracharse.

-u-uchiha-d-dono le busca m-mi señor. - la voz de una sirvienta se coló por sus oídos, no hubo respuestas, solo un fuerte golpe a la puerta, para luego sentirle nuevamente rodearle el cuerpo con los brazos.

-a-amo…t-todo estaba-

-lo sé, es normal. - ¿normal? Había visto todo absolutamente brillante, una sensación de muerte, y una expresión rara en el rostro de su señor ¿Qué era normal? – respondes a mi Hinata. - no pudo evitar alzar su mirada hacia él, tan hermoso, tan fuerte. -

.

Sus ojos se encontraron y él no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza una vez más y adueñarse de aquella boca esponjosa y dulce, el único dulce que supo; le gustaría. Había estado a un paso, a un paso de mandar todo a la mierda y tomarla como sabía que quería, adueñarse de ella por completo y terminar con el inminente miedo a perderla.

Pero no, era pequeña, él aun era un crio, le costaba admitirlo, pero no podía darse el lujo de cometer un error que le costara la vida a su compañera, su clan no concebía métodos anticonceptivos, estos nunca harían efecto.

Se enojó tanto ese día, acabó el solo con dos guardianes Hyuugas en los entrenamientos, destruyo media ala de un complejo, y había hecho llorar a Hinata.

Se recostó sobre su espalda con ella aun en su brazo, acariciaba lentamente esa fina espalda que le llamaba a lamerla. Estuvo tentado a marcarla esa tarde; cuando vio su esbelto cuello sobresalir de esa inmunda yukata. Que ese mapache viera que esa mujer ya tenia dueño, ya estaba tomada y no había poder en la tierra que lo apartasen de ella.

Escucho su suspiro, supo que se quedó dormida, el aire cambiaba cuando eso sucedía, pronto su poder seria incontrolable, todos vendrían por ella, y él aun no tomaba una puta decisión.

 _\- ¿Qué tanto tienes permitido ceder Sasuke? -su padre le miraba desde su escritorio._

 _-esperare todo lo que haga falta._

 _-la sientes, ¡hasta yo la siento! Ponle collar a tu hembra Sasuke, antes que lo haga otro. - sus ojos se volvieron inevitablemente rojos._

 _-ni una sola palabra más de esto… me la dieron, yo veré que hago con ella. -_

Entendía el nerviosismo de su progenitor, pero y una mierda, estaba increíblemente molesto por cómo se refirió a Hinata, toda la situación lo tenia en un estado violento constante, solo con ella estaba en paz, cuando se encontraba a su alcance podía respirar tranquilo.

No era el tomarla el problema, era lo que venia después, la eterna necesidad de ella, el que por su poco tacto pudiera dañarla, ¿y si quedaba embarazada? ¿Cómo afrontarían eso si apenas y si se controlaba él mismo? ¿Y qué mierda era eso del clan de no utilizar métodos anticonceptivos? Podía intentarlo sin acabar dentro, pero demonios, era increíblemente riesgoso, poco práctico, y entendía que una vez se uniera a ella no tendría control de nada.

Su madre había quedado embarazada de itachi a los 16, una edad temprana aún para una mujer ya casada, pero hijos de puta, no quería eso para Hinata, la quería para él, no necesitaba críos, no podría lidiar con ello, apenas si toleraba gente extraña a su alrededor, a su familia como mínimo, hasta itachi le ponía de los nervios, mierda, estaba jodido.

La sentía cambiar, veía todos los días atisbos en ella, su aroma dulzón y sugestivo, la curva de sus caderas cada vez más pronunciadas reencarnadas y entregadas a él para recibirlo…

- _mierda._

O dejaba de pensar en porquerías o no podría dormir esa noche.

¿Y ese mapache de mierda que se creía? ¿Cómo osaba entrar a la boca del lobo? No necesitaba comenzar una guerra para la cual no tenía tiempo, sus prioridades eran otras, entendía todas esas burradas de diplomacia en las que su tío era experto, pero que le cortaran la cabeza, no lo quería cerca, si hasta se erizaba como un puto gato de solo olerlo, asqueroso olor a moho.

Cubrió sus cuerpos con la mullida manta, acercándola todo lo posible a él, solo ella era capaz de borrar los terribles sueños de sus antepasados que mermaban en pesadillas insufribles y repetitivas, aquel zorro de nueve colas era al parecer el predilecto de su subconsciente.

-en teoría estas aquí para hacerme la vida mas fácil… no veo cómo. – le hablo al aire, su pequeña sirvienta no dio muestras de haberle escuchado mas que la suave y constante respiración. Sonrió al aire observándola.

Y una mierda, se seguiría jodiendo la vida si solo lograba seguir escuchando su respiración así. Estaba enfermo.

.

.

Un suave calor siempre constante en lo que lograba recordar; desapareció. Sus obsidianas prontamente se mezclaron con unas perlas brillosas y somnolientas, trazo con sus dedos la suave mejilla.

-Buenos días a-amo- su voz de campana le resulto complaciente.

-Hmp ¿A dónde vas? – Observó luego de un momento como intentaba acomodar la gran yukata azul sobre su pequeño cuerpo, esta insistía en resbalar por sus brazos; dándole un vistazo de su espalda. ¿era normal estar tan hipnotizado en la mañana? Ella hablaba, escucha sus campanas, no comprendió lo que le dijo.

-¿s-señor? – su espalda por otro lado estaba lista para ser manchada, él quería mancharla. - ¿se encuentra bien? –

-Tengo hambre. - cerro sus ojos al mundo, escuchándola salir en busca de sus alimentos, alguien los traería por ella. Necesitaba un momento para calmarse.

Anoche estaba enojado, hoy, más que enojado, se hallaba confundido. Quizás no fuera buena idea ir a clases, quizás se dejaría mimar por su esclava, solo… no necesitaba salir de ahí hoy, no quería ver a su padre, no soportaría a Naruto, las malditas mujeres locas no eran graciosas, solo… hoy no estaba de humor para nada, quizás mataría a alguien y solo sería por hacer algo.

Observo el amplio techo, escuchando a su esclava volver a entrar empujando un pequeño carrito ¿Cuánto tiempo realmente estuvo ido? La miró.

Había un placer secreto en verle usar sus ropas, siempre tan nerviosa, inocente, ausente… ¿Cómo una pequeña mujer tenia tanto poder sobre él? ¿Quién era el esclavo aquí?

\- ¿a-amo se encuentra bien? – asintió quedamente, observo como su rostro compungido comenzaba a relajarse, ella nunca dudaría de él.

Entreno todo el día, necesitaba quemar esa energía extra que percibía; comenzaba a tener. Ko le miro preocupado, en el fondo era morboso que todo el mundo supiera de su situación, todos los Uchihas pasaban por lo mismo, ni siquiera era un problema de hormonas adolescentes, ni fetiches raros, solo… eran mierdas.

Se sentía atrapado.

No ayudaba nada que Hinata se hubiese empeñado en seguirle por toda la maldita casa como un cachorro abandonado, para las 4 ya no podía más, sucumbió felizmente al cansancio luego de una patada muy dura en su cabeza.

.

La observaba, veía como comía esa estúpida naranja, en donde el jugo resbalaba por su boca, por sus manos, perdiéndose en la yukata que apropio como suya desde hace dos semanas. De los besos no se había vuelto a hablar, a veces la encontrada ida, y vamos, le encantaba molestarla, probaba sus labios en un beso robado, dejándola alterada y perdida.

Sus labios se fruncieron alrededor de esa maldita fruta, dio un respingón sin querer, observándola desde el otro lado de la habitación. Aprecio su pequeña lengua rosada salir y recoger el jugo que empapo sus labios, más liquido naranja cayéndole por la comisura, perdiéndose en su cuello, bajando por su escote.

Cerro los ojos y gruño, no podía caer tan bajo.

.

.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza dejo a su esclava en su salón, no sin antes dar una mirada a su compañero más detestable, el pelirrojo parecía prestarles atención, él le devolvió la mirada.

-te vendré a buscar al receso.- ella sonrió feliz, a veces olvidaba lo poco que, hacía falta para mantenerla contenta, los detalles eran el mayor gusto de su compañera. Podría obsequiarle un castillo de diamantes, pero si existía un estúpido rollo de canela horneado por él, entonces ella se empeñaría en conseguir aquella asquerosidad.

-n-nos vemos señor.- lo despidió. Vio a Neji asentir detrás.

Algo se traía ese chico, y comenzaba a sentirse un tanto agradecido, nadie creía que podría hacer daño, excepto un guardián, para eso existían realmente.

Camino por los pasillos cansado, intentaba agotarse lo mas posible, practicaba hasta desfallecer, y, aun así, tenía los sentidos embotados de Hinata.

Sino supiera controlarse, probablemente estaría empalmado siempre.

.

.

Tenia que pasar en algún momento, sobre todo con esas feromonas alucinógenas que estaba desatando su esclava, sabia que pasaría, pero lo que no esperó, es sentirse de esa forma.

Era como si un fierro caliente fuese empujado por su garganta hasta su estómago, sus ojos picaban, el enojo era casi incontrolable; solo casi, sus manos comían por arrancar puñado a puñado aquel asqueroso cabello marrón, las ganas de marcar y poseer tampoco se las espero; siempre había pensado que lo que él experimentaba era elevado, pero eso, no fue nada en comparación con lo que tenia ahora.

No quería analizar su actuar, no necesitaba esas mierdas con él en esos momentos, solo sabía que caminaba abriéndose paso entre la multitud curiosa, ya luego lidiaría con todo lo que se vendría, luego regañaría a su esclava por dejarse arrastrar a semejante estupidez. Lo que sintió fue liberador, su puño estrellado con la mejilla del tipo fue casi glorioso. No recordaba haber sentido tal grado de complacencia hacia sus bajos instintos desde hace mucho.

.

.

.

Observo sus mejillas, encharcadas en lágrimas, sus ojos rojos y su nariz mas colorada que nunca. No podía presentarse así, no osaría salir así a desearle con su más convincente sonrisa "Feliz Cumpleaños Amo" no, claro que no.

Y ahí volvían, terribles dolores, parecía que la partían en dos, imposibilitando su respiración, logrando sacar más lagrimas que remojaban el camino de las anteriores. Se fue a negro por unos segundos, en donde todo lo que sintió fue su corazón.

\- ¡oh mi niña! - alguna de las criadas la encontró, seguramente las envió su amo al ver que no llegaba, pero no podía moverse, no así. Un quejido de dolor brotó y sintió que se desgarraba, al mismo tiempo que su entrepierna se empapaba. - h-ha llegado, hina-chan… hina-chan escúchame. - observo a la mujer, para ese punto ya se había sentado en el suelo de su pequeño baño. - esto es algo por la que todas pasamos, duele lo sé, pero para mañana estará todo mejor. -

\- ¿q-que me está p-pasando? - era un dolor desesperante.

-es… digamos que es una menstruación terrible. - la mujer se agacho a su altura, acariciando sus cabellos. - pequeña con esto, esta lista. -

¿lista para qué?

La puerta se abrió y su amo entro en escena, tan imperturbable como siempre. Sus ojos se encontraron, aprecio como su entrecejo de fruncía ante su estado, comprendió que probablemente su falda estuviese manchada en sangre, y su rostro mortalmente enfermo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - la criada no alzo la vista ante el que era su señor, procediendo a explicar el estado de ella, como si lo que pasara fuera algo de todos los días, como si no sintiera que le arrancaban el útero a cuajos.

Otro desgarrador calambre llego y con ello su conciencia.

.

.

NOTAS.

Uy si, la señora viene aquí y trae un capitulo nuevo luego de ¿cuánto? ¿3 meses? Y es como si nada hubiese pasado. Tengo que confesar que comienzo a fusionar un fics darks que tenía por ahí con este, y me gusta un montón, en algún momento editare esa basura y lo subiré tipo one-shots y les aseguro que no tendrá ni pies ni cabezas, solo que me gusta mucho el mundillo este de esclavos, dominantes y mujeres débiles y valientes. Como posible excusa debo decir que termine mi segunda carrera, trabaje por ahí; que vamos, los chocolates no se compran solos, y ahora soy felizmente cesante, por lo que tengo tiempo al fin de escribir todo lo que tengo anotado en mi celular a modo de notas para capítulos.

Muchas gracias por esperarme y seguir enviando sus comentarios a esta cosa, actualizare mas seguido aunque los capítulos tiendan a ser mas cortos si no me acompaña la inspiración, pero ahí estarán.

 _ **unicordcool**_

 _ **Lizeth de Uchiha**_

 _ **UchihaYumiko-chan**_

 _ **Dalyse**_

 _ **Mangelot Farid**_

 _ **hinatacris**_

 _ **belu**_

 _ **Mabel**_

 _ **NataliaC21**_

 _ **clarity-chan**_

 _ **oscuridad inmortal**_

 _ **XukiUchiha**_

 _ **Mayo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

 **CONDENADO**

" **Mírate necesitándome"**

 _Declaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo uso ciertas cosas._

.

.

.

.

Poco a poco sus sentidos volvían en sí, sentía la humedad rodearle y supo enseguida que se encontraba en una bañera, específicamente la bañera de su amo; solo esta tendría burbujas. Tenía las piernas entumecidas, la suave agua caliente ayudaba un poco a su recién redescubierto malestar, ¿Qué le había pasado? Agradecía que los retorcijones se hubiesen marchado.

Abrió los ojos al fin, el agua era completamente roja… su amo descansaba sobre una silla un poco más allá.

-a-amo… - la desagradable sensación de estar entre un mar de cadáveres la asalto no permitiéndole respirar, el quejido de terror se escucho en toda la habitación.

Vio a su señor observarla alarmado, no podía moverse, quería salir de ahí, no quería estar en esa agua roja.

-hey…-se acercó a ella posando su mano sobre su frente. El silencio se prolongó por lo que le pareció fueron horas, su mirada era intensa - nunca vuelvas a hacerme algo así ¿has entendido? -

-amo. - comenzaría a llorar de un momento a otro. – p-por favor… -su voz parecía más un gemido lastimero que otra cosa, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil? Para ese punto ya estaba llorando. Él entendió que no quería estar ahí, su mente no del todo racional hasta ese momento pedía a gritos la calidez del cuerpo de su amo.

Su amo con lo que le pareció todo el cuidado del mundo la saco, sentándola en el la silla que él anteriormente había ocupado ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? No hablaron más, no era necesario.

Sus ropas fueron rasgadas, estaban todas mojadas y manchadas de sangre, dudaba que volviera a usarlas alguna vez, aunque estas estuviesen en perfecto estado. Escucho el pequeño gruñido proveniente de su señor al verle en ropa interior, que de igual forma debía de ser sacada, la dejo para darle privacidad, entendiendo que debía de ser rápida.

La suave y mullida bata de baño le rodeo el cuerpo, así como unas bragas con un Támpax fueron lo mejor que le había pasado hasta ese momento en su miserable opinión.

Su amo volvió con lo que le pareció unas ropas de él, una polera enorme con unos shorts que le quedaban como pescadores.

Sin dirigirse más que miradas, fue recostada en la amplia cama azul, por un momento los ojos de su Amo se volvieron rojos, como pudo intento tocarlo a lo que él se alejó, incorporándose y dándole la espalda, pudo observar su espalda marcada.

\- ¿q-que fue lo que me paso? - su voz quebró el silencio.

-Todas las Hyuugas pasan por eso, es la manifestación física de que tu alma esta lista para unirte a tu señor. –

-n-no entiendo… -

-ya te puedes dejar preñar Hinata, eso es lo que pasa. - la amarga voz de su amo hizo un recoveco en un corazón, se veía tan mal.

Como pudo intento acercarse a él, abrazar su gran espalda, sentir esa piel extremadamente caliente, tan suave y dura, quería besarla, pasar su lengua por esos músculos, marcarlos con sus dientes…

-Hina…- un quejido suplicante salió de la boca de su Amo, aún estaba atontada, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pronto solo vio esos hermosos ojos rojos y no supo más de sí.

.

.

Lista para preñar. Sasuke sonrió amargamente apegándose inconscientemente al cuerpo de su esclava, ese vano intento de seducción había hecho mierda su sistema, hasta el punto que debió de ir al baño a calmarse, aprovechando de paso de limpiar un poco. Estaba tan embarrado que no soportaría que alguien más tocara sangre de su mujer. ¿Qué tan poco podría soportar? Hoy la había hecho dormir, hoy importaba más ella que su puto libido, pero ¿y si mañana no importaba? Jodida mierda.

No debía de llegar tan temprano, apenas si iba a cumplir 16 dentro de cinco meses, su madre había tenido a su hermano a esa edad, pero no Hinata, no así, con tantas dudas carcomiéndolos, ¿Habría sido igual para su padre? ¿La presión? ¿El constante acoso de esas cosas? La había privado de "ver" desde pequeña, pero ahora ¿Qué la detendría? Sentía que debía estabilizarla, pero para ello la respuesta era simple, cogérsela.

Las "cosas" como él les había autodenominado en su fuero interno, no eran más que espíritus de baja categoría que se dedicaban a hacerles la vida menos grata a las grandes familias, muchas de las mujeres las veían, dado su naturaleza espiritual ellas eran las victimas preferidas; tonterías a su parecer, bromas mal gastadas y sueños extraños, mas que eso no era, pero luego estaban esas "porquerías" grandes, mierdas dispuestas a beber y consumir al ser humano que despertase su curiosidad, mientras menos vieras mejor, si los veías ellos te verían, pero ¿Cómo seguir ocultándola? Gracias a su poder espiritual podía mantenerla oculta, pero una vez juntos, su control se iba al infierno.

La observo dormir, el olor a sangre lo mantenía despierto y excitado, claro que ella no tenía idea de lo que provocaba, la muy descarada dormía plácidamente, sus tupidas pestañas le hacían sombra en sus mejillas, el color había vuelto a su rostro.

Verla por mas de cinco horas tirada en esa tina con agua tibia, esperando que los espasmos calmasen, sin poder hacer realmente nada mas que observar, le había dejado una sensación asquerosa de culpa.

Era tan pequeña…

La mañana llego luego de una noche eterna en vela, ver como sus ojos se abrían hacia un nuevo día le produjo bienestar, había estado vigilante, observando cada movimiento, respiración y mueca, sorprendentemente, Hinata no se movía cuando dormía, no hacia caras raras como de pequeña, tampoco hablaba, parecía mas bien muerta.

-B-Buenos días amo. - su diminuta voz quebró el silencio. -

-Trasladarás tus cosas aquí, desde ahora esta será tu habitación.- el adorable sonrojo se hizo presente, sus ojos nerviosos buscaban duda o broma en los suyos, más nada había de eso ahí, no ahora que había imaginado cada futuro posible y todos terminaban de una forma devastadora para ellos, a la mierda, que vinieran todos en masa, que se descontrolara todo su poder, vamos a dar reales razones para enviar el mundo a la mierda, estaba tan casado.-

-Amo… y-yo no quiero ser una molestia. - estaba encogida sobre sí misma, sintió su incomodidad, no con él, sino con su apariencia.

-Tonterías Hina, ya está decidido… podrás cuidarme mejor ¿O es que esperas escaquearte de tus deberes? ¿dos semanas sin hacer nada te han convertido en una inútil? –

\- ¡P-Por supuesto que no Amo!... mi deber es preocuparme por usted… -

-entonces cállate y has lo que digo, hoy traerán tus cosas. – le miro paciente. - ¿te molesta algo? ¿hay dolor? - vio culpabilidad en sus bonitos ojos. Negó con la cabeza

-siento mucho haber preocupado tanto al amo… - agregó la peli azul.

-tonterías, ¿te sientes mejor? Te quedaras en cama el resto del día. -

\- ¿n-no iré a clases?

-por supuesto que no pequeña tonta ¿tanto quieres dejarme? - ese condenado sonrojo hizo acto de presencia, sonrió por lo bajo, recostándose de lado y dedicándose a observarla, su mano haciendo de apoyo.

\- ¡p-por supuesto que no Amo! – sus pequeñas manitas se cerraron en su pecho dolida. - m-mi vida es para el amo, y-yo no lo dejare nunca. -

-oh… ¿ahora me estas proponiendo matrimonio? Serás descarada. - su tez ya rosada tomo el color de una remolacha o de un sabroso tomate; pensó, ella presa de su timidez fue encogiéndose poco a poco en si misma, hasta que las frazadas taparon todo su rostro. -

-e-el amo es muy malo. - rio bajito abrazándola en el proceso, le encantaba meterse con ella, hina tenia ese que se yo que lo ponía feliz, aunque nuevamente, quizás solo fuese esa mierda de Kaguya, no importaba, mientras Hina estuviese con él, él podía estar en paz.

-estoy cansado. - murmuró recostándose sobre una escondida Hinata. - ¿tienes hambre? iré a buscar desayuno. - se incorporó dejando a una estatua avergonzada en su cama y se encauzo a la salida. - hina…

\- ¿mmh?... ¿Si amo? - esos bonitos ojos le miraron nuevamente. -

-no, nada. -

No podía prometer cosas que su cuerpo no iba a cumplir, no podría prometer cuidarla de si mismo si estaba muriendo por estar con ella… lo sentía mucho, de verdad que lo sentía.

.

.

.

El quejido lastimero hizo eco en la habitación, pronto se vio completamente desvelado y en alerta, una pequeña Hinata lloraba desconsoladamente a su lado, habían pasado ya semanas desde aquel incidente, no habían salido mucho y la mantenía mayormente durmiendo.

-f-fue solo…- otro gemido del mas desgarrador dolor que le hubiese podido escuchar, las ventanas comenzaron a temblar, gruesas lagrimas caían como cascadas de sus bonitos ojos; cuando lloraba se volvían más brillantes. -

-Hey… no mujer, estoy aquí. - ¿su voz siempre fue tan suave? La tomo como pudo sentándola entre sus piernas, había crecido tanto que fácilmente podía ser una incómoda cama para ella; sonrió ante el pensamiento. -

La arrulló como pudo, besando su cabeza y acariciando el largo cabello, dejando que llorara todo lo que quisiera; demonios, ahí estaría él siempre para secarlas una a una.

-lo siento, lo siento tanto. - susurraba bajito. - y-yo le hice daño… mucho daño. -

-estupideces hina, hey… mírame. - negro contra perla se encontraron, sus ojos comenzaron a hincharse por las lagrimas derramadas, su nariz estaba completamente roja, sinceramente estaba preciosa. - no eres tan fuerte para lastimarme ¿o sí? - junto sus frentes ¿siempre había estado tan fría? Hinata le miro por largos segundos, hasta que asintió sonriendo. - pequeña tonta. -

Nuevas lagrimas reemplazaron a las ya casi secas, la desesperación era palpable y nuevamente las ventanas comenzaron a temblar ¿estaría ella consiente de sus pseudo poderes? Entendía que en las mujeres no eran manejables, respondían completamente a un instinto de supervivencia, fluían con sus emociones mas fuertes.

-Hina, jamás dejaría que te hicieras daño lastimándome. - ella asintió cubriéndose la boca para no dejar escapar más sollozos. - mírame. - se sorprendió al ver como ella negaba. -

-n-no quiero dormir…

La atrajo hacia si en un apretado y necesitado abrazo, podía sentir toda la suavidad de su cuerpo, en comparación con lo duro y áspero del suyo, Hinata era un deleite para los sentidos.

-S-Sasuke-sama…- pronto sus labios fueron reclamados por su compañera, sorprendiéndolo en el acto.

Hinata no era jamás de llevar la delantera, siempre atrás, siempre esperando a que él decidiera hacer algo, era propio de su naturaleza y en realidad de lo que se esperaba de ella, no opuso resistencia ante este nuevo ataque.

Pronto el beso se hizo más desesperado, más urgente, sus manos descendieron sobre su cuerpo, apegándose a sus muslos apenas cubiertos, las manos de ella lo atrajeron aún más, imposibilitando cualquier intento de escape, los menudos brazos de su compañera se posaron sobre sus hombros y afianzándolo por el cuello, de rodillas frente a él y aún así quedando a una misma distancia. Su deseosa lengua hizo acto de presencia, arrancándole una gutural protesta, a lo que ella respondió con más energía, sus manos subieron por sus piernas hasta arrancarle un gemido, fue un completo golpe mental.

-H-hina…-intentando hablar y hacerle entrar en razón quiso alejarse, para ese momento su esclava ya descendía con suaves besos por su cuello, besando cuanta piel estaba a su alcance, fue hasta que sus dientes se clavaron sobre su yugular, que cualquier muestra de raciocinio se fue a la mierda.- hina… te hare daño, mierda…- con su pequeño cuerpo fue empujándolo hacia la cama, supo que estaba perdido cuando unas pequeñas manos fueron introduciéndose bajo su polera, dejando pequeñas marcas con las uñas.-

-p-por favor… duele. – murmuró ella.

Una pequeña y erótica lengua fue puesta sobre sus pectorales, lamiendo y besando todo a su paso, dejando pequeñas mordidas, marcándolo somo suyo ¿habría pensado él que su esclava sería tan malditamente caliente? No, por supuesto que no, pero la necesidad tiene cara de hereje, ella era una maldita hechicera en ese momento.

Sus manos descendieron por los suaves costados de su esclava, tenia que controlar su fuerza, pero otra vez, era tan difícil, sabía que ya había dejado muchas marcas, quizás ahora que estaba estrujando ese suave y grande trasero quedarían sus manos ahí, a fuego, la idea no hizo mas que calentarle, tenia que tenerla bajo él.

De un movimiento dejo a su esclava bajo su cuerpo, era tan malditamente pequeña, y tan espesamente curvilínea, para ese punto toda su ropa estaba desordenada, podía ver las marcas rojas que había dejado en sus piernas, para mañana serian moretones. No podía controlarse, sus labios volvieron a unirse, de un movimiento saco su polera, sintiendo con mayor plenitud el cuerpo de su mujer, la pequeña ramera fue hecha tiras al intentar llegar mas abajo que su cuello.

-S-Sasuke… Amo. - se vio frente a ese perverso cuerpo ¿Sería cierto que realmente había sido hecha para él? Tenia una pequeña cintura que se veía aún mas diminuta en comparación al tamaño de sus senos apenas cubiertos por ese sostén blanco, podía adivinar el color de sus pezones por todo lo que se estiraba esa tela, se vio perdido.

Los gemidos fueron altos y claros, Hinata le miraba con aquellos ojos brillantes, entendía que estaba viendo todo azul nuevamente, las ventanas hace tiempo que se habían trizado, él seguía deleitándose con ese par de senos, no encontraba fatiga, no se saciaba, mantenía uno en su boca mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano, no se hacia suficiente, necesitaba devorarla, ambos pezones fueron llevados a su boca, Hinata solo podía arquearse y rogar por más, sentía su entrepierna empapada.

Estaba tan absorto literalmente comiéndosela que no se dio cuenta cuando Hinata comenzó a restregarse contra él, en un movimiento primitivo y natural, buscando su propia liberación de algo que no entendía, fueron sus manos quienes le bajaron los pequeños short junto con su ropa interior completamente húmeda, sus labios realizaron todo el camino dejando un rastro de saliva y mordidas, ¿siempre sería así? ¿tan posesivo? Necesitaba marcarla, era urgente llenarla de él, que el mundo supiera que estaba tomada, que no quedara dudas sobre su piel manchada de besos.

-a-amo…. Q-que ¡Agh! - se bebió sus jugos como su manantial personal, Kami-sama, juraba jamás cansarse de eso, hasta que sus huesos ardieran en el infierno, si dependiera de él, viviría pegado a ese lugar. Mierda, sabia tan bien.

Abrió sus rosados labios con los pulgares, logrando llegar a ese lugar tan secreto, marcándolo como suyo, arrasando con cada barrera y obstáculo, dejando su marca, sabia que su esclava llegaría a su primer orgasmo en cualquier momento, la urgencia con la que ella misma se refregaba contra su boca, sus cabellos siendo tirados y su espalda siendo rasguñada le daban muestra irrefutable de ello, pudo escuchar el espejo del baño trisarse ¿Cuántas cosas romperían desde ahora en adelante? Sonrió pervertido.

No queriendo esperar más, hundió su lengua por donde minutos después él entraría, necesitaba que estuviera lista, necesitaba su completa cooperación, entendía que lo que tenia entre las piernas a ella naturalmente no le entraría, ansiaba no hacerle todo el daño que sabia que le haría.

\- ¡A-amo, Amo! - podría haber cortado por aquella visión, ella completamente entregada, despeinada, sudada y completamente marcada, con esos ojos tan bonitos rogándole por ser cogida, por darle algo que ella misma no sabia lo que era, sus senos se apretaban uno contra el otro al son de sus brazos intentando atrapar lo que sea que se formaba en su vientre, mierda… era un bastardo con suerte.

-jodida mierda, si Hinata, dámelo pequeña.- hundió sus dedos en esa entrada moviéndolos con ímpetu al mismo tiempo que su lengua arrasaba con ese botón preciado, rápido se vio envuelto en mas calor y el estruendoso ruido del espejo reventado, en sus dedos podía sentir como sus paredes se contraían y la suave humedad viniendo a su mano, vio sus ojos volverse plateados, los suyos propios probablemente estaban mas rojos que nunca, su cuerpo contraerse y arquearse para él, supo que había llegado el momento.

Lamio y bebió de ella un poco más, suaves quejidos fueron su respuesta, estaba tan receptiva y sensible.

-hina…- se miraron por unos segundos, mantenía sus pómulos sonrojados y esa mirada llena de amor, ¿podría quererle como él la quería? - hina prepárate. - su voz salió mas ronca de lo que pretendía, mas oscura de lo que realmente era, y mantenía una promesa y una advertencia por igual. -

Se sorprendió al ver como ella abría más las piernas, depositando una vez más toda su confianza en él, otra vez su vida estaba en sus manos, no sabia muy bien lo que vendría luego, solo vagas explicaciones y teorías, pero la amaría, maldita sea, vaya que lo haría, no importaba ya si eso los mataba al final.

De un solo movimiento rompió su ropa, ella salto ligeramente, él solo le miro con esa sonrisa torcida que sabia le gustaba, apego ambas frentes y se poso entre esas malditas y sensuales piernas, un suave suspiro salió de su boca al rozar ambos sexos, debía de encorvarse, ella era tan pequeña en su comparación.

-hina… si algo sale mal. - Hinata tomo su cara entre sus manos, besándolo con lo que parecía todo el amor del mundo, diciéndole que confiaba en él, que no importaba lo que sucediera, ella siempre estaría con él. - jodida mierda. - susurró.

Bajo su mano para rozar ese bendito botón, su esclava inmediatamente se arqueo para él, ofreciéndole esas calientes tentas que lo volvían loco, tan turgentes… sin siquiera pensárselo ya estaba besando y succionándolas, solo podía escuchar los gemidos de su esclava y como esta misma se frotaba contra su mano. Tomo su miembro y poco a poco comenzó a pulsar para introducirlo, debía de ser lento, paciente… Hinata podría tomarlo, era su compañera.

-d-duele…- susurró mientras se apegaba a su cuello, sus cuerpos comenzando poco a poco ser uno, la beso como solo un Uchiha podía hacerlo, desesperado y demandante, distrayéndola del dolor, poco a poco comenzaba a introducirse, centímetro a centímetro, quemaba, verdaderamente quemaba, pero jamás había encontrado algo que quemara tan bien, Hinata se retorcía bajo él, mantenía sus ojos cerrados surcados en lágrimas, acaricio ese rostro perfecto, ella le miro dolida, más no asustada, en el fondo de esas pupilas níveas podía encontrar el deseo, las ganas de volverse uno. Encontró luego resistencia, la prueba irrefutable de que hina era suya, fue suya y lo seguiría siendo hasta el final de los tiempos, aquella primera sangre seria para él, y todas las que volviesen a venir. Con un empuje un poco más fuerte rompió su himen, el grito de ella resonó en la habitación, más vidrios explotaron creando un caos sorprendente, las esquinas de su habitación temblaron y se agrietaron.

-preciosa, puedes más que esto. - De un solo movimiento ingreso hasta su empuñadura. Observo como sus ojos se abrieron enormes y su respiración quedaba atorada, gruño por lo bajo intentando controlarse, era tan pequeña y apretada, olio la sangre y su visión se volvió borrosa.

-hina, hina. - aulló mientras comenzaba a moverse con frenesí, estocadas largas y certeras que lograban remecerla por completo, ella solo se pudo agarrar a las sabanas intentando soportar el dolor agudo y lacerante que venia con cada empuje, Sasuke estaba perdido.

\- ¡Amo! - grito ante una estocada especialmente fuerte, logrando llegar quizás hasta la boca de su útero, podía sentir al final de su miembro algo blando y caliente, lamio sus pezones mientras mantenía el ritmo ¿Por qué mierda no había hecho esto antes? El placer recorría su columna, sus manos apretaban y estrujaban, todo era tan bueno maldita sea, sabia que le debía de doler, lo sentía en sí mismo, la unión espiritual que comenzaban a tener era increíble, pronto ella sentiría su placer, pronto serian uno. Hinata gimió llevando ambas manos hacia arriba, agarrándose al cabezal de la cama, sus senos se movían estrepitosamente con cada empuje, quizás ella comenzaba a sentir lo que él sentía, no podía evitar notar el pequeño dolor en su pene.

\- ¿l-lo sientes? ¿sientes lo que me haces? - tomo ambas muñecas entre una de sus manos, dejándola completamente a su merced, Hinata desvió el rostro avergonzada. - responde maldita sea. - susurró con los dientes apretados, besando aquella clavícula expuesta a él. -

-s-se siente bien. - murmuro bajito dando suaves jadeos ahora que se movía mas lentamente dentro de ella. - s-sasuke- su visión se nublo por segunda vez esa noche, ella era tan caliente, se podía dar por jodido, todo en ella le llamaba a marcarla, mantenerla, era intoxicante.

-te sientes tan bien hina. - beso sus mejillas, sus labios, su cuello, y aquella hermosa clavícula que le llamaba a morderla, necesitaba beber de ella.

Aumento el ritmo de sus penetraciones, eran fuertes y profundas, no quería darle descanso, necesitaba que ella supiera a quien le pertenecía, por quien no podría vivir, de un movimiento le dio la vuelta, dejándola bajo su gran cuerpo, un pequeño animalito para su deleite. Hinata sin entender mucho le miro interrogante, se había salido completamente de su cuerpo, observando aquel precioso banquete, de una sola penetración volvió a entrar en ella, arrancándole un gemido fuerte que retumbo en la habitación, pronto todo se volvió mas salvaje, él perdido en la visión de su miembro entrando y saliendo de ella, mas bruco de lo que jamás imagino, su hermosa espalda y su cabello desparramado hacia un lado le decían lo rendida a él que se encontraba, aquello hizo estragos en su ego.

Sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas a sus caderas, sabía que mañana habrían más marcas de lo que su mente estaría dispuesta a tolerar, pero hoy no importaba, hoy no había forma de detenerse, sus oídos embotados apenas si podían oír a lo lejos los gritos de su esclava, el placer se hizo desastroso, no sentía su cuerpo ahí, apenas si podía respirar, se alzo sobre su espalda buscando su cuello, necesitaba marcarla, pronto llegaría y quería estar ahí, metido entre su cuello y oído para que ella lo escuchara, que no le cupiera duda de lo que ella hacia en él, del poder que tenía.

\- ¡Amo! ¡S-sasuke! - sus caderas moviéndose fervientemente, ambos labios se encontraron, puso ambas manos a los lados de ese hermoso rostro para darse apoyo, necesitaba verla. Sentía que se acercaba su propia liberación, con ello todo terminaría, toda la culpa y remordimientos que lo aquejaron por años, solo estarían ellos, podría protegerla, podía hacerlo. - a-algo ¡Agh! ¡Amo! - su esclava gemía incoherencias

-hina… eres mía preciosa, solo mía.- sus dientes se hundieron en la blanca carne de su cuello, su sabor metálico le lleno la boca y con eso la lleno de su semilla al tiempo que ella apretaba fuertemente su miembro sumergida en su propio orgasmo, el limbo los alcanzo y sentía que no podría saciarse de ella, con fuertes penetraciones siguió en su propia liberación hasta que le sintió llegar por segunda vez, hundiéndose en aquella carne preciada, haciendo estragos en sus entrañas, volviéndose uno, el dulce sabor de su sangre aún seguía llenándole la boca, succionaba como si la vida se le fuese en ello, Hinata gimió bajito inerte bajo su cuerpo, pronto todo quedo en silencio, sus pesadas respiraciones y el ligero crujir de las ventanas lleno el ambiente, él aun dentro de ella lamia lo que quedaba de su mordedura, esparciendo suaves besos por toda la espalda.

\- ¿me amas? . - susurró mientras besaba su columna y daba movimientos perezosos dentro de ella, sus quejidos eran adorables. - ¿lo haces? -

-l-lo amo… lo amo tanto. - murmuro su esclava rendida bajo él, de medio lado pudo ver lo brillantes que eran sus ojos, si parecía una diosa la condenada, la calidez se hizo presente en su pecho. -

-no iras a ningún lado hina, me perteneces. - mordiscos flojos se alojaron en sus hombros. - hasta más allá de la muerte. -

-lo que el amo n-necesite. - pronto las suaves y perezosas embestidas tomaron un carácter más apremiante.

Sasuke le dio la vuelta, queriendo ver sus expresiones al momento que se la follaba otra vez, necesitaba esto, necesitaba la confirmación de que jamás se alejarían, el no la perdería. Tomo ambas piernas con sus brazos, abriéndola mas a él si era posible, y así siguió llenándola hasta que sus pulmones luchaban por respirar, hasta que vio su vagina hinchada y rosada intentando seguirle el ritmo, hasta que tuvo la certeza de que hina jamás podría respirar en un lugar si no estaba él, vio el ruego en sus ojos, el amor y la necesidad por él, llegaron a su clímax juntos, abrazándose y uniéndose como nunca.

Como amaba a esta mujer.

Escucho su ultimo suspiro, sus ojos cerrados al mundo, había aguantado todo lo que él le había entregado, había sobrevivido a algo que muchas mujeres no podían, la primera vez de un Uchiha era tan caótica, era cierto lo que decía la teoría.

Se recostó a su lado llevándosela encima de su pecho, aún dentro de ella su miembro se encontraba hasta quizás en carne viva, no lo sabía, no le importaba, con una cómoda frazada los tapo, protegiéndola de cualquiera viento traicionero que podría entrar de los ahora inexistentes vidrios, con un ultimo suspiro activo sus ojos enviando una onda de chakra a la redonda, enviando una clara advertencia a quien fuese que quisiese interrumpir el sueño de su mujer, podía sentirlos arremolinarse por sobre la mansión más no se acercarían, no esa noche.

.

.

.

.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Luego de lo que parecieron siglos he traído la continuación de este fin, ahora no puedo prometer una continuación a la brevedad, pero ninguno de mis historias quedara inconcluso.

Oh mierda ¿Qué han pensado? Les recuerdo que soy mas lectora que escritora, apenas si hablo bien así que perdónenme por las serias falta de gramática, intento corregirlas, pero no soy muy buena.

Ahora se viene y como adelanto; según yo, todo el asunto del colegio y bla bla bla, no sé cuántos capítulos queden para terminar, pero ahora no creo que sean pocos, no me quiero apurar tampoco, me gusta mucho esta historia como para terminarla u.u

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y sus mensajitos preciosos hermosos, siempre me animan a seguir y me recuerdan que hay personitas que desean saber que pasa luego. Por favor déjenme saber lo que piensan y sus ideas que siempre son muy bien recibidas, aveces nos quedamos sin inspiración y no falta la personita que nos ayuda a seguir adelante con sus locuras.

 **Mangelot Farid**

 **Hetalian97**

 **hime-23**

 **Belu**

 **Mabel**

 **hinatalphard**

 **angelicamiau**

 **Aj**

 **Restia32**

 **Guest**

Especiales gracias a las personitas que comentaron y dieron su apoyo el capitulo pasado que fue hace muchos años e.e Nos leemos.

.

.


End file.
